Apocalipsis
by Lyna01
Summary: ¡Primera historia! Corey tiene que comenzar una nueva vida después de una desafortunada enfermedad que se convirtió en pandemia, conocerá nuevas personas y abandonara a otras. Grojband/Humor/Español/Drama
1. 1- Inicio

**Hola, como verán esta es mi primera historia, estuve mucho tiempo decidiéndome si subirla o no, pero decidí que sí, una cosa que quiero aclarar es que aunque a veces la situación parezca seria no lo lean tal cual, si no con un poquito de gracia (Es lo que intente, pero capaz no se me da bien XD) pero habrá veces que si deben tomarlas con seriedad, trate que no hubiera fallas ortográficas y de no poner notas mías (más que estas claro), tal vez quieran saber que en lo que decidía le avance MUCHO y tengo como 20 capítulos escritos, así que hay mucho mas de donde vino esto, ha y tengo otra historia pero esta me gusto un poquito más, es "Pov" (o como se escriba) Corey, ya que no me gusta mucho los pov`s o bueno no escribirlos y la otra no tiene "Pov"… creo que los aburro, tal vez suba un pequeño "archivo" explicando todo con más seriedad (o tal vez no, estoy en temporadas de exámenes ¡Muy buena idea decidirte ahora yo!) si ven una falla ortográfica o al pasar el tiempo de la historia de cronología avisen por favor **

**Sin más, ¡Bienvenidos! Comenten porfa 3 **

**1.-Inicio: **

Hay…El apocalipsis ¿Qué puedo decir?, traes sus cosas buenas y malas, pero, empecemos por el inicio mi nombre es Corey Riffin, yo era un adolescente normal de 16 años, ya saben, iba a la escuela, escondía las calificaciones, me castigaban, me divertía y como no jugaba videojuegos con mis amigos donde le reventábamos cabezas a los zombis y fantaseábamos con que hubiera un apocalipsis zombi para matarlos a todos y estaríamos juntos asesinándolos… ¡Si cómo no!

Todo empezó como un día normal, me desperté, discutí con mi hermana durante la mañana y baje a desayunar, me topé con mi mamá como era habitual y mientras desayunaba escuchaba la televisión sobre un virus que se ponía más grave y blablablá, nadie le hacía caso o por lo menos nadie de mi edad, Salí como de costumbre para la escuela y pude ver a mis vecinos de frente agarrando maletas, miedosos, seguí mi camino… ¡Arrg! Que aburrido, me puse los audífonos y cuando gire hacia la avenida principal ¡Que locura! Había un par de tenis de marca tirados… ha y la calle estaba a reventar de gente queriendo salir de la ciudad, no le di importancia hasta que vi mi celular ¡Iba a llegar tarde! Corrí lo más rápido que pude y llegue al frente de la escuela me acomode la camisa y la corbata y entré como si no hubiera pasado nada… Seguí caminando por los pasillos y no vi a nadie solo a algunos maestro personas en cada aula, en algunas ninguna persona, subí las escaleras y llegue a mi salón… solo 2 personas, suspiré resignado, ningún amigo mío había venido desde hace como 1 semana y eso que no era una persona de pocos amigos… Tampoco estaba ella… No era mi novia pero… bueno la cosa iba bien, desde hace varios días tría conmigo una pulsera para regalársela y yo tenía una igual pero de otro color.

¡Qué día más aburrido! No nos habían dado clases desde hace semanas, tenía la cara recargada en el pupitre y jugaba con el lápiz, los otros 2 chicos o mejor dicho el chico y la chica habían hablado entre si las primeras 3 horas pero el chico había empezado a toser como loco al punto donde la chica se fue lejos de él a jugar con su celular… Estaba punto de quedarme dormido hasta que la chica empezó a gritar el nombre del chico como loca, admito que me asuste y volteé, el chico estaba tirado casi convulsionando, me hice para atrás con el pupitre y empecé a buscar a un maestro al no encontrarlo salí corriendo a buscarlo mientras la chica empezó a gritar mi nombre enojada creyendo que me había ido por miedo, cuando encontré a uno estaba dándole clase a los chicos de primer año, al parecer los habían juntado a todos en un salón y al verme todo extasiado y nervioso los niños casi gritan y qué decir del maestro, se me quedo viendo como si estuviera loco, pero le empecé a explicar todo lo más rápido que pude y me mandó a buscar a los prefectos en lo que él iba a ver al chico, cuando los encontré fuimos corriendo y 2 maestros se lo llevaron cargando mientras la chica lloraba descontrolada y una de las maestras la empezaba a abrazar por los hombros para guiarla a la dirección y llamar a sus padres, me hacía señas para que las siguiera yo afirmé con la cabeza aún en shock, camine hacia el asiento del chico y tenía gotas de sangre, como si la hubiera tosido, seguí caminando para afuera lentamente… ¿Y si estaba muerto?... no eso es imposible ¿No?... llegue a los bebederos y me limpié la cara cuando volteé pude ver como sacaban en fila a los niños del Kínder y la primaria.

Llegué a mi casa después de que mi madre me recogiera, aunque le habían explicado todo antes de recogerme pudo notar como aún seguía lleno de nerviosismo.

Oye, hijo, ¿Quieres hablar?- me preguntó

No, no, estoy bien…-dije algo nervioso, lo cual, por desgracia, ella notó

¿Escuchaste que los vecinos se mudaron? Qué raro… ¿No?-

Si, si los vi en la mañana- le contesté tratando tranquilizarme

Bueno… iré por tu hermana-

Pero aún no sale de la escuela-

Lo sé pero viendo como están las cosas…-dijo pero se dio cuenta que hablaba con su hijo menor…Que tontería- Además tu padre vendrá en un rato

¿Enserio?-

Si…- me contestó mientras tomaba su bolsa y las llaves del auto- no le abras a nadie, te amo- me dijo antes de salir, yo solo asentí, si, aún no se me pasaba el shock y me recosté en el sillón, prendí la televisión ¡Arrg! Esa maldita enfermedad ¡En todos los canales! ¿Qué remedio? Puse los canales infantiles y me recosté, sonreí ¿Aún pasaban esa serie? ¡Qué recuerdos! Y luego volví a sonreír… Ya no habrá escuela… bueno algo bueno tenía que sacar de esto, después de ese momento me quede dormido.

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? Espero que sí n-n, sé que lo más desesperante es un capitulo corto y que te ilusionen creyendo que es largo pero solo eran mensajes… si lo se… ¡Pero! Solo será esta vez, ya que como es la primera vez que publico pues debe tener presentación ¿No? y trato que los capítulos sean de por lo menos 3 hojas (en la otra historia me emocione y lo hice muy largos XD) y los más cortitos la mayoría de las veces los hago sin tantos diálogos para que sean párrafos extensos y haiga que leer.**

**Enserio, enserio, enserio necesito que comenten ¿Por qué? Porque no saben de verdad cuanto tiempo me llevo decidirme y no saber que les pareció me mata T-T, sin más, luego subiré un archivo de como planeo que ira todo. ¡Hasta luego! **


	2. 2- ¿Mudarse?

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Hola!**

**Si, aquí estoy yo de nuevo molestando :v, si ven algún error o algo por el estilo es porque no tengo idea de nada y estoy jugandome la historia subiendo un capitulo en el mismo documento. XD **

**2.- ¿Mudarse?**

Literalmente estaba en el séptimo sueño cuando una voz o mejor dicho un golpe me despertó.

¿Qué diablos?- grité asustado pero me topé con los ojos rosas de mi hermana y una sonrisa burlona-Trina…- medio susurre enojado

Mira… el niño aún ve caricaturas- dijo con burla por lo que yo maldije en voz baja

¿Qué dices Corey?- preguntó con la intención de que mi madre la escuchara… si me escuchaba decir alguna maldición o mala palabra… me mataría

Nada- contesté impotente y enojado

Así me gusta- dijo dándome palmadas en mi cabello

Trina… deja en paz a tu hermano- dijo mi madre desde la cocina pero se escuchó la puerta de nuestra casa

¡Ya llegue!- gritó mi padre desde la puerta ¡Lo que me faltaba! Pensé… no odiaba a mi padre pero tampoco me caía bien. No estuvo en mucha parte de mi vida por ser militar pero si en la de Trina, él entró al ejército más o menos cuando yo tenía 6 años y mi hermana 10 o 9, así que relativamente había subido de rango rápidamente considerando su puesto, pero claro, aunque este lejos tiene favoritos. Recuerdo como falto a la mitad de mis cumpleaños y al de Trina ¡Por dios! Si faltaba era solo si estaba muerto.

¡Mi amor!- dijo mi madre llegando a saludarlo con un tierno beso por lo que yo y Trina hicimos cara de asco

¡Papi!- saludó Trina con inocencia mientras lo abrazaba como si fuera la niña más linda del universo…Que coraje… ¡lo peor es que le creen!

¡Hija!- saludó él respondiendo el abrazo, luego todas las miradas pasaron a mí que seguía acostado medio sentado en el sillón ¿Qué se supone que le diga? ¿Hola? ¿Lo abrazo y lloro por lo que paso? ¿Le cuento todo lo que se perdió de mi vida?... hice lo que todo humano racional haría, moví mi cabeza como si saludara y me fui a mi habitación mientras que mi padre se quedaba confundido, mi madre a punto de matarme y Trina con una sonrisa burlona, debe de pensar cuantos puntos gano… sin duda tendría ese estúpido auto nuevo solo por saludarlo bien y a mi… a mí me van a asesinar tan solo bajando de esta habitación. En eso escuche como alguien subía las escaleras… bueno tal vez me maten antes y escuche como tocaban la puerta… bien tengo 2 opciones saltar por la ventana o afrontar mi error…justo cuando iba a saltar abrió la puerta mi hermana por lo que deje salir un suspiro de alivio

Sigue…Haz como si yo no estuviera aquí-

Ja-Ja que graciosa- dije con sarcasmo

Dice mamá que bajes- dijo con fastidio

Respire hondo y me quede parado en medio de mi habitación considerando si bajar o no.

Ahora- interrumpió Trina con fastidio

Bien, aquí vas Corey solo… traspasa esa puerta no es tan difícil… me decía a mí mismo para entrar al comedor, por fin entre y mi padre siguió su "emocionante" historia mientras mi madre no cruzaba mirada conmigo

¿Me-me pasan la sal?- pregunté interrumpiendo a mi padre… por lo menos quería que notaran mi presencia

Claro hijo- contestó con su voz prominente pero agradable, muy raro en él

¿Gracias…?- dije con duda tratando de razonar, mi madre enojada y sin hablarme y no solo a mí, sino con todos y mi padre de buen humor… algo raro pasa y creo que Trina también lo notó ya que me volteó a ver y así empezamos un duelo de miradas de quien preguntaría pero fue demasiado obvio.

¿Pasa algo?- preguntó mi padre viéndonos a ambos

Corey quiere preguntarte algo, papi- dijo Trina con cara de niña mientras yo le mandaba miradas asesinas

¿Si, Corey?... dime- dijo de la misma forma que antes

Esto…-genial, ni lo saludo y ahora tengo que comenzar una charla con él- ¿Pa-pasa algo?- pregunté nervioso ¿No se supone que a los padres les puedes hacer cualquier pregunta sin algún tipo de nerviosismo? Me pregunte a mí mismo.

Pues si hijo- contestó mi madre entre un tono serio y enojado- tenemos que mudarnos.

¿¡Qué!?- preguntamos o mejor dicho gritamos Trina y yo al unísono

A ver niños… comprendan- pidió mi padre con un tono de voz muy tranquilo para tratar de contagiarnos esa tranquilidad lo cual no funcionó- la enfermedad avanza y mi sector ha decidido que nos ayudaran con una casa en una campamento militar y…-

¿¡Que!?- gritó Trina asustándome parecía que o mataría a mi padre o lloraría de un segundo a otro- ¿¡Como que una campamento militar!? ¿¡Estás loco!?

No me hables así jovencita- dijo con su tono normal de superioridad

¡No papá! ¿¡Cómo es esto posible!?- gritó antes de levantarse de la mesa e irse corriendo- ¡Yo no me voy!- grito antes de cerrar de un portazo su habitación inmediatamente las miradas pasaron a mi

Papá ¡No!- grite enojado- Mamá…- supliqué viéndola

No hay nada que hacer, está decidido y no lo van a cambiar, empaca nos vamos en unos días- dijo mi padre enojado… ¡Claro! A Trina la deja hacer su berrinche pero a mi ¡Claro que no!

¡No! ¡No es justo! Aquí tengo mi escuela, mis amigos, a Estefany…Mi vida- dije enojado

¡Es por su bien!- me gritó mi padre con tono militar por lo que yo literalmente enfurecí

¡No soy uno de tus soldados!- grité levantándome de la mesa

Mi amor…- dijo mi madre tratando de detenerme lo cual no logró y subí a toda velocidad a punto de hacer lo mismo que Trina… pero creo que exagere

¡Y todo por una estúpida gripe!- grité lo más alto que pude antes de cerrar de un portazo… muy bien dije estúpida enfrente de mi madre y de mi padre, estoy muerto, pero valió la pena… ¡se escuchó mi opinión!...¿No?

**¿Qué tal? ¿Les gusto? espero que si n-n **

**dejen una Review, que al leer las que tengo ahora casi me pongo a gritar :v ha, y si ven que hay fallas ortográficas o que parezca que falta alguna parte díganmelo que eso paso con el primer capítulo y lo arregle (creo XD ya les digo no tengo idea de casi nada)**

**¡Chao! **


	3. 3- Sin opiniones

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**3.-Sin opiniones:**

Llevaba casi 2 días completos sin siquiera pronunciar sonido más lejos que para mí o tratando de comunicarme con mis amigos y vamos, si no fuera por el gran invento de mi ventana y la táctica que invente para bajar y subir sin ningún rasguño, hubiera muerto de hambre, pero ya empezaba a sentir un poco de culpa había escuchado a mi madre enojada frente a la puerta pidiendo que le abra y luego triste a punto de llorar rogando que la perdonara, de parte de mi padre ordenes de salir las cuales claro no obedecí hasta juraría haber escuchado a Trina, pero bueno por "X" o "Y" preparé mi maleta, mi puerta no era de acero y en estas situaciones la opinión de un chico de 16 años no valen de mucho por no decir de nada.

Tercer día y contando de no salir de mi habitación, me levante "temprano" y me metí a la ducha, cuando Salí me cubrí con una toalla y prendí mi televisión, programas infantiles ya se me estaban haciendo costumbre una vez me sorprendí a mí mismo tarareando la introducción de un programa, empecé a buscar la pijama más limpia, si ni salía de mi habitación ¿Para qué ponerse ropa para andar? En eso escuche un ruido de fuera de la casa me asome y vi a mi madre esperando que Trina sacara un auto nuevo…Un momento ¡Un auto nuevo! A la mierda la resistencia de hermanos la compraron con el auto y luego escuche otro ruido de dentro de mi casa ¡Hay no!

¡Pam! De un momento para otro mi puerta fue derribada por lo que grité de susto y después de ver la realidad, me cubrí avergonzado.

Nos vamos ¡Ya!- dijo mi padre con una voz intimidante, vaya que funcionó estaba a punto de hacerme en el pantalón

N-no- dije lo más firme que pude (que no era mucho)

¿¡Disculpa!? ¡Nos vamos ya y no me importa si te tengo que echar de aquí a patadas! ¿¡Entendiste!?- me preguntó

Si- dije muy asustado, literalmente temblando

Bien- dijo firme… Ya veo porque llego tan lejos como militar y también veo que este pijama no podre llevarla

Y ahí estaba yo viendo como mi cuadra parecía abandonada, vi la hora en mi teléfono y suspire era sábado, 1 de la tarde, a esta hora venían mis amigos para irnos juntos a jugar futbol y empecé a marcar como loco a mis mejores amigos Daniel y Matt sin suerte y… ¿sin cobertura?, estaba en el jardín de mi casa ¿¡Como rayos no tenía cobertura!? Mi madre notó mi nerviosismo y me habló por primera vez después de 3 días .

¿Te pasa algo?-

Pues… si… he tratado de comunicarme con Daniel y Matt pero… no puedo- dije cabizbajo, estaba a punto de irme a quien sabe dónde y ni de mis amigos me podre despedir

Pues… hace unos días me topé con la mamá de Daniel-

¿Enserio?-

Si, al parecer Daniel ha estado mal y se lo contagió a ella por lo que no ha podido salir pero le dije lo de la mudanza y se lo comentó a Daniel que dijo que luego te escribía un mail-Cuando dijo eso no sabía si sentirme mal por no saberlo o bien porque estaba bien

¿Y Matt?- pregunté ilusionado

No he sabido nada de él pero podríamos pasarnos por su casa antes de irnos- dijo mi madre sonriente por lo que sonreí al instante

¿¡Enserio!?- pregunté a punto de brincar

Pues claro…- dijo mi madre

Que no- completó mi padre

¿Qué?- pregunté triste viendo a mi madre

¿Cómo que no cariño?- preguntó mi madre

Tu sabes bien por qué no- le contestó serio ¡Odio no saber secretos!

¿¡Porque!?- pregunté triste

Tranquilo hijo- dijo tratando de tranquilizarme- solo iremos a ver la casa y se despedirá, es todo.

¡Por favor!- rogué a punto de echarme a llorar abrazando a mi madre, mi padre suspiro agotado y acepto por lo que empecé a saltar de alegría pero tras las miradas de burla de Trina paré.

Cuando llegue a la casa de Matt no sabía que hacer ¿Qué se hace cuando solo vas a despedirte tal vez para siempre?, toque la puerta y me abrió la madre de Matt, le pedí ver a Matt y me invitó a pasar lo cual yo rechacé con educación esa era una de las cosas que me identificaban. Cuando salió Matt pude ver su cara de sorpresa al ver detrás de mí el auto de mi padre y mi hermana a reventar de maletas y al ver su cuadra como una ciudad fantasma y ante esto creo que comprendió lo que pasaba que se puso a medio llorar y yo igual ¡Nos conocíamos desde la infancia!

¿Te vas?- me preguntó entre lagrimas

Si- contesté de igual manera

¿Por qué?- me preguntó tranquilizándose pero sin dejar de llorar

La enfermedad…- dije en voz baja para evitar que sonara ridículo pero él río- ¡No es gracioso!

Tienes razón… es triste ¡Tu iras a matar zombis! quedamos en ir los 3 juntos- dijo con un tono de broma y serio lo cual me sorprendió pero creí que era una de sus bromas nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro para explotar en una carcajada que fue interrumpida por el claxon de mi padre por lo que suspiré irritado- ¿A dónde iras?

A un campamento militar, supongo que por Washington-

Nos veremos ahí ¿Si?- preguntó entusiasmado… en realidad creía que era un apocalipsis Zombi

No es un apocalipsis zombi Matt…- dije con un tono bromista

¿Qué no vez las noticias?- mi rostro enrojeció pensando que pase de ellas por ver programas infantiles

Pues no-

Bueno ya te darás cuenta… buenas suerte amigo…- me dijo él muy serio ¡Él nunca se pone serio!

Igual… estaremos bien- dijo con una sonrisa

Lo sé- me contesto con una sonrisa- ¿Washington?

Washington- contesté seguro, lo volveré a ver, después de todo es mi mejor amigo, nos dimos un abrazo… lo voy a extrañar y mucho, entre al auto y aceleraron volteé a ver y pude ver a Matt llorando desenfrenadamente mientras cerraba la puerta por lo que yo no pude evitar hacer lo mismo mientras me consolaba mi madre por suerte Trina no estaba ahí si no en su auto siguiéndonos.

**¡Hola!**

**¿Qué tal les pareció? ¡Ya vamos a empezar con lo bueno! y si, si aparecerán los demás :3 **

**por cierto, quiero agradecerles todo, enserio, cada vez que veo los Reviews son mas lindas y me emociono, como siempre si ven algún fallo de ortografía o alguna otra cosa avisen, porque mientras escribía cambie varias veces algunas (pocas) cosas :v. Sin má****s... **

**¡Chao! **


	4. 4- Recorrido

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**¿Por qué 2 capítulos en un solo día? porque yolo, bueno no, si no porque la verdad me gustó mucho como quedó este episodio y mientras más rapidó lleguemos a lo interesante mejor.**

**lean la ultima nota, creo que les interesara. **

**4.-Recorrido:**

Después de estar deprimido durante como 2 horas me quede dormido… estaba muy enojado ¿¡Por qué nos mudamos por una gripe!? Pero bueno… mejor acostumbrarme, en uno días llegaremos, sin detener el auto ningún segundo cabe recalcar ya que según lo que he escuchado es que es "peligroso" detenerse… vaya paranoia… de un lado a otro del país… sin descanso más que recostarme en un estúpido asiento.

Levanté la vista calculaba que ya hubiéramos salido completamente del estado o algo así vaya sorpresa que apenas habíamos salido de la ciudad ¡Que coraje! ¿Por qué no hemos avanzado nada? A este paso tardaremos meses, iba a quejarme pero pude ver a mi padre, si odiaba conducir no me lo imaginaba conduciendo en todos los atascos, pude escuchar la plática de mis padres, me hice el dormido.

Tal vez irnos… no fue buena idea- dijo mi madre

Hay…Liz… tú no has visto lo que yo vi, fue muy horrible-

Si pero… Corey casi acaba la secundaria y Trina tiene a sus amigos…-

Créeme, las cosas se pondrán muy feas… horribles y ese lugar será uno de los más seguros del mundo- vi la expresión de mi madre, estaba a punto de llorar

¿Qué pasara con mi madre… o José?-

Estarán bien, son inteligentes además les mande la dirección tan solo deben acercarse-

¿Crees que será como las películas?- ¿Qué? ¿Películas? ¿Bromeas? Pensé yo

¡Corey! Hijo… que bueno que despertaste- Diablos…

Si… hola…- dije tímido, el ambiente estaba tenso… ¿Qué más? Hora de quebrar el hielo- Lindo auto el de Trina ¿no?- dije volteando a ver su auto… era rosa y convertible… se cree una princesa

Yo sigo con dudas con lo de convertible- opinó mi padre pero mi madre le mandó miradas desaprobatorias- ¿Qué?- ante eso no pude evitar reír y luego volví a mi realidad y me puse los audífonos antes de ponerme a mirar por la ventana las docenas de autos

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba metido ahí? ¿1 día? ¿Quizás 2? No lo sé, lo único que sabía es que era lo más aburrido del mundo, hace tiempo que me gaste la batería de mi celular y la radio no era la mejor opción al menos que quisiera que mi padre se tirara por la ventana, pero bueno, por lo menos ya habíamos cruzado 2 estados y el trafico disminuía, poco, pero lo hacía. Desde que salí de Paceville vi un auto rojo y he inventado miles de juegos con él para no aburrirme al punto que creo que podría decir la placa al derecho y al revés sin ver. Recargué mi cara en la ventana, creo que lo que más me molestaba era el silencio ya que mis padres solo hablaban de la enfermedad y eso era cuando creía que no los escuchaba y discursos de que era por nuestro bien y que solo sería temporal, los cuales yo ignoraba.

¡Pam!... que susto… solo fue un trueno y empezó a llover, bueno ahora tengo otra cosa que hacer mire hacia atrás y pude ver a Trina empapándose por no poder poner el techo, me reí y ella me vio por lo que me mando una mirada asesina, cuando mi padre se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba le dijo a mi hermana que se estacionara con señas.

¿Vas a bajar?- le pregunté a mi padre ¡Estaba casi como un huracán! O bueno no…

Si, tu hermana necesita ayuda- yo solo volteé los ojos, yo tuve que rogar para ver a un amigo y a ella además de comprarle un auto sale en su ayuda bajo una tormenta

Mamá ¿Cuánto falta?- le pregunté

No mucho cariño- me contestó con amabilidad, era la única que no estaba a harta de esto

Eso espero…-susurré pero se escuchó un estruendo, parecía un balazo por lo que intuitivamente baje la cabeza- ¡Mamá!- grité con miedo y ella hizo lo mismo que yo en eso se abrió la puerta para ver a Trina igual o más asustada que yo que se agacho a mas no poder en el asiento, luego entró mi padre pero a los asientos de enfrente y otra vez esos estruendos pero con mucha más cantidad.

¡Eduardo! ¿Qué haces?- preguntó mi madre cuando tomó una bolsa… era un arma lo que saco

Shh… tranquilos solo es por precaución- dijo entrando al auto y agachando la cabeza, no sé por qué me sorprendía tanto, después de todo él era militar. ¡Otra vez el disparo! Solo que esta vez mucho más cerca, Trina ya estaba llorando como loca mientras bajaba la cabeza, mi madre no dejaba de voltear hacia atrás para vigilarnos y mi padre estaba con el arma cargada apuntando hacia la puerta.

Después de 5 minutos de un silencio asfixiador se empezó a escuchar cómo la gente bajaba de sus autos, todo el atasco se detuvo o bueno no tenían otra opción suspire intranquilo subiendo la cabeza.

¡Ni se te ocurra Corey!- me gritó mi padre cuando vio mi intención, yo volví a mi posición anterior extrañado ¿no se supone que él es el primero en salir para "ayudar" por ser militar? Me pregunté a mi mismo, pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos rugidos parecían de animal pero no eran de animal, después unos gritos de horror pude ver como gente corriendo empujaba el auto, me asusté mucho y que decir de mi familia, a Trina le faltaba poco para gritar si no estuviera en shock, mi madre ya había empezado a llorar mientras nos volteaba a ver, yo estaba agachado con las manos en la nuca y los ojos cerrados del miedo y mi padre sostenía la mano de mi madre y nos veía. Pasaron 15 minutos desde eso, mi padre empezó a asomar la cabeza para darse cuenta que ya no había nadie en ningún lado… que tétrico, aún no soltaba el arma, nos hizo una seña para levantarnos, ni loco iba a salir, mi madre solo salió y se pasó al asiento de atrás a consolarme a mí y a Trina, tomo una botella de agua y saco a Trina haciéndome una seña para que las siguiera yo negué con la cabeza y me acorruque en el asiento mientras "abrazaba" una almohada y de repente alguien empezó a golpear el vidrio de mi ventana causando que yo gritara con terror y pude ver como mi padre lo derribaba por lo que baje del otro lado y fui a ver quién o qué era. Vi que era el tipo del auto rojo, era de mi edad alguna vez topamos las miradas entre los momentos de aburrimiento y ahora estaba lleno de sangre, llorando y rogando por su vida y por ayuda.

**bueno, como siempre espero que les haiga gustado y el mensaje es que (si mi mente sigue tan imaginativa como pienso) le veo un buen de capítulos así que lo mas probable es que sean 2 temporadas (Yo: solo vas en el capitulo 4 .-.) lo se mente pero tengo escritos 25 XD si... ¡les dije que me tarde mucho en decidirme! :v **

**sin más... ¡Dejen reviews!**

**¡Chao! **


	5. 5- Sam

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Ya saben si ven algún tipo de falla ortográfica o de cronología ¡Avisen! -3-**

**5.-Sam:**

El chico estaba tirado con su camisa llena de sangre mientras lloraba, no sé si dolor o por piedad hasta que mi padre se hartó y le apuntó con el arma por lo que al chico le dio una ataque de pánico hasta que llego mi madre y trato de tranquilizar a mi padre.

¿¡Cuál es tu nombre!?- gritó mi padre al pobre chico que no podía hablar por lo que no contestó- ¿¡Cuál es tu nombre!? ¡No lo repetiré!- gritaba mi padre mientras a mí me entraba miedo de que alguien lo escuchara y nos atacara.

S-am- dijo el chico tomando aire mientras se sentaba en el suelo

¿¡Qué quieres!?- gritaba mi padre poniendo de nervios a todos y más al chico que seguía en el mismo estado

¡Eduardo! ¡Tranquilízate!- gritó mi madre antes de ponerse a la altura del chico- cariño ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te sucedió? – el chico empezó a respirar y luego hablo temblorosamente

Es-esas cosas nos atacaron y… y…- dijo antes de volver a su antiguo estado

¿¡Y que!?- preguntó mi padre otra vez apuntando mientras mi madre le lanzaba miradas asesinas

¡Eduardo, es un pobre chico! ¡Tranquilízate!- ordenó mientras le ofrecía agua a Sam, después de unos minutos mi madre estaba tranquilizando al chico lo cual logro, mi padre estaba vigilando por todos lados y Trina seguía en shock sentada dentro de la camioneta, en eso el chico comenzó a hablar.

Hace un rato esas cosas nos atacaron, mi madre salió corriendo y… y yo no pude seguirla por tanta gente que había y no sé dónde está y tampoco mi perro y…- bajo la mirada. Debe ser duro…

¿Hacia dónde corrieron todos?- preguntó mi padre algo más tranquiló entendiendo la situación del chico

Pues… esas cosas venían de allá- dijo apuntando a nuestras espaldas- y mi madre y las demás personas corrieron para allá o hacia el bosque de los lados- contestó apuntando hacia enfrente

Esto estaba mal ¿Cómo que cosas atacando y gente huyendo? Es imposible… al menos que sean… ¡Es imposible! Los videojuegos de verdad afectaron mi cerebro… pero… esto no es un videojuego entonces… ¿Qué diablos está pasando?

¿Qué tipo de cosas?- pregunté yo dudoso por lo que mi madre se me quedó viendo y mi padre igual pero este último con enojo y se empezó a acercar para callar al chico pero no lo logro y me lo contó

Eran como gente… pero con rabia y… convulsiones y… sangre mucha sangre- me dijo, muy bien esto es una broma

Ok… ¿¡Donde está la cámara oculta!? – pregunté ¡Esto era imposible! Pero ante las caras de mi familia supe que no

Idiota…- susurró Trina ¿¡No le dirán nada!?

Es imposible… esas cosas parecen zombis…- dije y luego recordé lo que me dijo Matt

¡Pero no lo son!- gritó mi padre enojado o tratando de ocultarlo

¿¡Entonces que son!?- pregunté yo, él se quedó callado

Señor… eso es imposible ¿No?- preguntó el chico temeroso y recibió la misma respuesta de mi padre por lo que volvió a llorar

Tranquilo…- consoló mi madre abrazándolo- ven apuesto que Corey puede prestarte alguna camisa- dijo mientras lo llevaba a ver mi maleta, en otros casos me hubiera quejado pero esta vez no… estaba en shock pude sentir como mis piernas temblaban por lo que entré a la camioneta y me acorruque abrazando esa tonta almohada, me cubría con la manta… era la mitad del verano pero no me importaba… necesitaba refugio sin el tráfico y sin la lluvia solo se escuchaba el ruido del bosque lo que me hacía pensar… por desgracia, no quería hacerlo en esos momentos… mamá dijo que Daniel estaba enfermo ¿Será que ahora es…?, El chico de la clase… ¿Tenía ese virus? ¿Por llamar a los maestros por "ayuda" los condené? No quería llorar… por desgracia lo hice… recordar que hace 2 semanas estaba con mis amigos hablando de no sé quién tiene gripe y ahora… ahora esto…

Core… ¿estás bien?- me preguntó mi padre removiendo la sabana… Core… hace mucho no me decían así… pero no todos me pueden llamar así

No me digas Core- pedí- Sí, sí, gracias- vaya mentira, estaba destrozado, que mala suerte que es mi familia y me conoce

Corey… todo estará bien te lo prometo- mi padre nunca había sido el padre ejemplar y mucho menos el mejor pero logro lo que un padre debe lograr, hacerme sentir seguro y protegido, en eso mi padre abrió la puerta de par en par y pude visualizar al chico con una de mis camisetas, mi madre me conocía mucho por lo que le dio la que sabe que odio pero siempre guardo.

Estaba en una posición que hacía que mi espalda no tuviera respaldo y mis pies colgaran de la camioneta y pronto mi hermana estaba al lado mío… hoy no quería pelear

Bueno… ¿Y ahora?- preguntó mi madre por lo que rápidamente se acercó Sam

¿Podrían ayudarme a buscar a mi madre?- preguntó el chico con vergüenza… lo más probable es que estuviera muerta y lo sabía pero no me imagino como debe sentirse, rápidamente todas las miradas pasaron a mi padre

Lo siento hijo- contestó… Wow está yo me sentía mal

¡Se lo ruego!, solo será una mirada rápida- rogó el chico

Lo siento, mi familia es primero… además no sé si puedas venir- todos abrimos los ojos ¡Es mucha crueldad hasta para él! no creo que tuviera más de mi edad y dejarlo solo… mi madre notó el nerviosismo

¡Por favor! Sé que puede estar muerta… pero yo solo no durare más de 10 minutos ¡Tengo miedo!- ¡Auch! El talón de Aquiles de mi padre… perder a alguien o darse por vencido, Sam empezó a llorar descontroladamente causando que mi madre lo abrasara

Tranquilo… te ayudaremos… y eres bienvenido aquí- dijo mi madre consolándolo mientras mi padre estaba con la mirada perdida

Está bien… pero escúchame ¡Solo conduciremos por esta calle y seguiremos nuestro trayecto! ¡Nada de entrar en el bosque! ¿¡Entendido!?- preguntó con su tono militar

S-si- contestó el chico nervioso- ¡Gracias!- finalizó llorando mientras entraba a la camioneta al igual que nosotros, pero cuando mi padre iba a avanzar Trina lo detuvo

¡Alto! ¿¡Que hay de mi auto!?-

Hija… no voy a dejar que conduzcas un convertible tu sola en estos momentos- dijo mi padre firme

¿¡Qué!? ¡No es justo!- gritó ella

Nada es justo…- susurró mi padre… genial ahora iría el doble de apretado

**¡Hola! ¿¡Les gusto!? ¡Eso espero! n-n **

**Les quería agradecer todo el apoyo... enserio es tan... ¡Increíble! y yo se que los capítulos son algo cortos, enserio, no me gusta eso, pero cuando lo escribí dije "Vaya, 3 paginas ¡Debe de alcanzar mucho!" y ahí me di cuenta de mi retrasito :v XD pero por eso trato de actualizar todos los días... sin mas ¡Adiós! ¡Besos! **

**¡Dejen Reviews! -3-**


	6. 6- El pueblo

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Ya saben si ven algún tipo de falla ortográfica o de cronología ¡Avisen! -3-**

**6.-El pueblo:**

Seguimos conduciendo como durante 10 minutos pero teníamos que atravesar los automóviles y pertenencias de las personas que ahora yacían vacías por lo que no avanzábamos tanto y por ahora no había rastro de algún ser viviente… cualquier… y según lo que me ha enseñado las películas y videojuegos esto se pondrá feo.

Oye… amigo… ¿Crees que este viva?- me preguntó Sam… que situación

Claro… claro que si- dije con la mejor sonrisa que pude él solo me sonrío de vuelta y mi padre freno haciendo que nuestra caras toparan con el asiento de enfrente

¿Qué pasa…?- pregunté asomando mi cabeza pero mi madre puso su mano

¡No veas y bajen la cabeza!- eso solo significaba 1 cosa… y Sam también lo sabía. Mi padre abrió la puerta

Chico…, lo siento pero… tienes que bajar a…- no termino la frase, Sam había entendido

S-si- dijo tembloroso saliendo del automóvil

Mamá ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Trina asustada, ella suspiro

Es que enfrente hay…- me vio a mi… creo que cree que no puedo con esto- hay mucha gente…- listo Trina había entendido y su mirada paso a mí con preocupación… momento ¿Preocupación? Si, esto era el apocalipsis

Estoy bien…- dije como susurro, pero los llantos descontrolados de Sam me interrumpieron… la encontró, como reflejo Trina y yo levantamos la cabeza topándonos con cuerpos desmembrados y sangre mucha sangre, los videojuegos me habían hecho algo insensible ante esas situaciones pero la vida real era muy diferente y más cuando vez a un "amigo" agachado entre esas cosas llorando y rogando que su madre vuelva… cuanto sufrimiento. Mamá bajo rápidamente para consolarlo ordenándonos no bajar… claro que le iba a hacer caso nunca he podido manejar este tipo de situaciones bien.

Pobre chico, debe ser horrible- me dijo Trina con empatía

Lo se…- dije pero unos golpecitos en la ventana mi hicieron callar, creí que era mi padre o Sam por lo que rápidamente volteé como si no estuviéramos hablando y mi sorpresa fue que era una de esas cosas tratando de entrar, era horrible su cabello estaba despeinado como si se lo hubieran jalado en una pelea antes de morir, su cara y cuerpo lleno de moretones, heridas y sangre y tenía algo así como rabia toda su ropa estaba desgarrada y cada vez que tocaba el vidrio dejaba las marcas de sus manos sucias llenas de sangre… lo peor es que era una niña de no más de 10 años, por instinto me puse blanco del miedo al igual que Trina y comenzamos a gritar a todo pulmón ocasionando que esa cosa se enojara y gruñera haciendo que sus ataques contra la ventana fueron más y más rápidos, Trina rápidamente me hizo hacia atrás de ella y después se escuchó un disparo de parte de mi padre vi como la niña cayo y como su cabeza volaba en pedacitos, no importa que gráficos tan buenos sean, nada se compara con esto, abrí la puerta y vomite… fue horrible.

Mamá llego corriendo con Sam que seguía llorando pero en shock así que solo se sentó en el asiento del acompañante mientras mamá me abrazaba y me limpiaba diciendo que todo estaba bien y que no pasaba nada, Trina estaba blanca y temblando rápidamente mi padre llego y nos abrazó estaba nervioso, asustado, es la primera vez que lo veía así.

¿Están bien?- preguntó con la voz entrecortada… enserio se asustó mientras mamá ya lloraba de temor o de satisfacción porque no nos sucedió nada, no lo sé, nosotros solo afirmamos con la cabeza no podíamos hablar, en eso se escuchó otro rugido, algo lejano, pero nos estremeció todos volvimos a nuestro lugares solo que esta vez Sam iba abrazando la almohada y a mí me abrazaba Trina.

Ha pasado 1 día desde que encontramos a Sam… no ha hablado en todo este tiempo y mi padre decidió ir por vías alternas para no encontrarnos con nada por lo que no hemos avanzado mucho desde el incidente… le calculo las 12 de la noche y lo confirmo con el reloj de Sam 12:46 ¡Casi!, seguíamos en la misma posición solo que todos dormidos excepto yo, papá por que conduce y mamá por seguridad en eso se detienen.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó asustado

Este pueblo no parece infectado…- dijo mi padre, me alegre por eso… algo

¿Y?-

Creo que sería buena idea quedarnos a descansar en un hotel, comprar comida y así- contestó mi madre yo sonreí

Si no creo que el dinero nos sirva de mucho ahorita- dijo mi padre bromista, levanté la cabeza y pude ver un pueblo que parecía no haber avanzado de siglo, me encantaban estos sitios luego mire al frente y vi un hotel muy lujoso… bueno tal vez sí avanzó.

Cariño, despierta a tu hermana yo despertaré a Sam- me dijo mi madre y obedecí, me sentí muy mal cuando Sam despertó con una sonrisa y creyó que mi madre era su madre…luego su sonrisa desapareció al darse cuenta.

Ha, dulce, dulce, cama… tan relajante ¡Como la extrañaba! Tuvimos que rentar 2 habitaciones porque éramos 5 personas por lo que yo dormiría con papá y Sam, mamá y Trina en la otra. Desperté a las 4 de la mañana por una pesadilla, por desgracia no sentía ningún tipo de sueño, prendí la televisión enfermedad, enfermedad, enfermedad. ¡Documental!... de la enfermedad ¡Arrg! Que coraje… bueno ¿Ya qué? Puse las caricaturas infantiles me sentía ridículo pero bueno, mi padre me conoce y Sam está dormido, cuando volteé a mi derecha vi que Sam no estaba dormido y me veía con una sonrisa por lo que me sonroje de la vergüenza y rápidamente le cambié.

No le cambies, necesito animarme con algo- me dijo con felicidad, vaya como si no hubiera pasado nada, yo solo asentí avergonzado y le deje- amaba esta serie de pequeño ¿Tu no?- me preguntó

Sí, me encantaba- le contesté y así empezamos una conversación hasta quedarnos dormidos, mis sentidos arácnidos acertaron, tiene 16 y era de un pueblo cercano a Paceville creo que seriamos buenos amigos… amigos… amigos… ¡Daniel y Matt! Me desperté a las 8 de nuevo y mi padre ya estaba despierto se extrañó ya que me levante muy repentinamente y fui rápidamente por mi celular el cual había puesto a cargar… sin suerte, ni cobertura ni internet

¿Pasa algo, hijo?-

¿Cómo crees que estén Daniel y Matt?- le pregunté esperando sinceridad, sabría si mentía, él solo suspiro, sentí ganas de desplomarme pero… ya había llorado mucho así que solo baje la mirada

Esto… ve a despertar a tu madre, iremos al centro del pueblo a comprar cosas- me dijo apenado y evadiendo la pregunta, salí con la vista hacia abajo y noté como mi madre ya estaba fuera de la habitación llorando, odiaba esto, hice un ruido con la puerta innecesario y me volteé para que no supiera que la vi

Hee… mamá, papá quiere ir a comprar cosas al centro del pueblo-

Oh, claro hijo… Ya voy- dijo y se acercó a mí para abrazarme- te amo- me dijo y entró con mi padre… me sentí mal…tenía un mal presentimiento.

**acérquense mis pequeños saltamontes y lloremos juntos por Sam... ¡Que no! créanme tengo cosas buenas planeadas para él :v **

**la historia va un poquito lenta, lo se, pero el próximo capítulo les gustara, lo se -3-**

**Grojbandfan55.- no te pude contestar así que te contesto por aquí, si es Corney :vvvvvvv y... pronto aparecerán los chicos, todo a su tiempo y adivinaste, TWD es una serie que me gusta mucho o gustaba según como lo mires :v *Le disparan* digo, digo, me encanta n-n ¿Pueden dejar de apuntarme? ;-; **


	7. 7- Encuentro

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Ya saben si ven algún tipo de falla ortográfica o de cronología ¡Avisen! -3-**

**7.-Encuentro:**

Fuimos los 5 al centro caminando, todo parecía normal y al parecer estaban teniendo un tipo de fiesta regional o algo así porque traían máscaras, mi madre vio que me emocionaba y me dio dinero para comprarme una tal vez me veía ridículo pero oye, es el fin del mundo y mucha de esta gente no lo sabe, lo único que sabe es que están llegando muchos turistas. Estuvimos viendo todo tipo de puestos y compre miles de dulces… bueno tal vez no miles pero si muchos dulces, Trina se estaba volviendo a comportar como la niña mimadita y no sé porque me gustó tanto que se pusiera así, extrañaba discutir, Sam estaba avergonzado por no traer dinero y mis padres le regalaron un poco, después de todo ¿para qué lo iban a usar? Y así estuvimos hasta que dieron las 3:00 de la tarde y fuimos a comer a un lugarcito de ahí.

Y luego… reprobé- finalizó Sam su historia con una sonrisa que a todos nos hizo reír, parecía como si fuera de la familia, era muy amigable

A mí me paso algo parecido cuando era niño, pero se los cuento luego iré al baño- dijo mi padre sonriendo

Nosotros seguimos hablando de cosas triviales en lo que volvía pero en eso su radio empezó a sonar

¿Papá tiene radio?- preguntó Trina extrañada

Si, con esto se comunica al campamento- contestó mi madre antes de tomar el radio

¿Hola…?-

¡Liz! ¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Qué tal todo?- preguntó el mejor amigo de papá, Mario

Pues… solo mira Mario- dijo mi madre bromista por lo que él río

Si, fue una pregunta estúpida- dijo entre risas- ¿Qué tal los niños?

¡Hola!- gritamos los 3 al unísono

¿Escuche 3? Liz… ¿De que no me entere?- preguntó burlón… Sam recordó lo de su madre

Emm… ya vuelvo chicos- dijo mi madre levantándose, el ambiente se puso tenso

Bueno…Y… ¿A dónde van exactamente?-preguntó Sam, que raro la mayoría de veces eres tú el que debe romper el hielo en estas situaciones, no el afectado

Pues papá es militar de un alto puesto y consiguió refugio en un campamento militar por Washington- contestó Trina orgullosa

¿Creen que me dejen pasar?-

¡Claro!- dije yo sorprendido- papá es de un rango muy pero muy alto y Mario siempre lo apoya

Siempre- recalcó mi padre sentándose en la mesa- ¿Y su madre?- nos preguntó y solo apuntamos a donde estaba, luego volvió y nos contó que el campamento ha sufrido algunos ataques pero nada de qué preocuparse y que las grandes ciudades son un caos, vamos lo lógico de un apocalipsis, para cambiar de tema empezamos a hablar de cosas de antes y más personales con Sam como cuando era su cumpleaños, su edad entre otras cosas. Cuando terminamos nos sorprendimos 5:00 de la tarde mis padres decidieron dormir una noche más ahí pero irnos a primera hora por lo que fuimos a una tienda a comprar de todo en lo que mi padre pagaba yo y Sam veíamos libros y comics así como baterías de celular de nuestras marcas por si acaso y Trina veía maquillaje ¡Busca algo útil mujer!, en eso entraron 2 personas con guantes negros y máscaras parecían de 30 o 40 años, nadie les tomo importancia después de todo era el carnaval, papá, mamá y Trina salieron a cargar las cosas y la camioneta estaba algo lejos, yo y Sam nos quedamos viendo unos cuantos comics para comprar ya que el camino era muy largo pero de la nada los 2 sujetos sacaron 2 pistolas y le dispararon al dependiente por lo que intuitivamente yo y Sam nos pusimos pecho a tierra

¡Todos al piso o los mato!- gritó el chico que tría mascara azul al lado del que traía mascara roja

Muy bien hora de no ser un cobarde…planea…planea… ¡Lo tengo! Mire a Sam que se veía muy asustado

Pss… Sam- él solo me volteo a ver aterrado- tengo un plan loco que tal vez funcione- le susurré- cuando yo te de la señal corres a todo lo que das por mis padres y diles que los veo en hotel ¿ok?-

Pero ¿Y tú Corey?-

Estaré bien, solo hazlo-

¿Cuál es la señal?-

Lo sabrás cuando lo veas-

¡No es tiempo de juegos!-

Lo sabía, pero siempre quise decir eso en eso me empecé a arrastrarme a el estante móvil más cercano y tire un par de cosas

¿Pero qué diablos…?- dijo la chica de la máscara roja mientras yo le hacía señas con los ojos a Sam para que se acercara a la puerta, cuando lo vi lo suficientemente cerca tire todo lo de mi alcance excepto el estante ambos se acercaron con mucho odio hacia el estante

¡Ahora!- le grité a Sam que salió como un rayo de ahí ellos no le dispararon para no alarmar a la gente de fuera ya que traían silenciador

¡Mierda!- gritó uno de ellos acercándose por lo que le tire el estante arriba y salí corriendo, parece que la chica no le gustó lo que le hice a su acompañante ya que salió detrás mío disparando a diestra y siniestra todos corrían y si no me daba una de esas balas me moriría de un paro cardiaco, paso lo inevitable, me dio en el hombro sentí un dolor inmenso y caí mientras todos corrían y gritaban pero no se inmutaban en mí, pude ver cómo los 2 salían del pueblo con una camioneta y el de azul lastimado, ya no había nadie a mi alrededor estaba solo y a punto de morir empecé a repasar toda mi vida, de lo que me arrepentía y de lo que no de lo que debí haber hecho… ¡Cuánto drama! Pensé y sonreí hasta yo mismo me burlaba de mi entonces sentí un pinchazo en la herida que me hizo retorcerme de dolor.

¡Está vivo!- gritó una voz femenina, abrí los ojos y me topé con una chica de cabellos rojos y con una máscara viéndome directamente y al lado suya un chico igual a ella… deben ser hermanos

¡Déjalo, tenemos que irnos!- ok, su hermano estaba en mi lista negra

Ni loca ¡Necesita ayuda, Lenny!- con que Lenny ¿eh?

¡Le acabas de decir mi nombre!-

¡Deja de llorar y ayúdame!- yo quería decir algo pero no podía hasta que grite de dolor cuando la chica levanto mi manga – perdón…- dijo avergonzada- no te preocupes solo te roso…- me dijo… pues vaya que soy dramático. Me empezó a limpiar y limpiar y me cubrió con una venda- ya estás bien- me sonrió, aunque no pude verlo por la máscara yo sé que me sonrió

Gracias… yo soy…- el tal Lenny me interrumpió

¡No hay tiempo de presentaciones!- gritó subiendo a una camioneta que parecía que iba a conducir ¡Tenía 16!

Idiota…-susurró la chica dirigiéndose a su hermano lo que me hizo reír en eso escuche la camioneta de mis padres- mierda…- volvió a susurrar la chica intranquila- cuídate amigo- me dijo tocando mi hombro, luego tomó una patineta y se subió a la parte de atrás de su camioneta

¡No pasa nada! ¡Es mi familia! - grité para que se detuvieran, quería que supiera mi nombre y yo saber el suyo… quería saber cómo era sin mascara y que ella supiera como era yo sin mascara… si aún tenía mi mascara ¡Estilo hasta el fin! pero llego mi padre y vi que se preparaba para disparar- ¡No!- grité apartando el arma para luego explicarle lo sucedido mientras mi madre me abrazaba y lloraba.

**¡Ewewewe! ¡Que ya aparecieron *-*! Nos vamos acercando a ellos cada vez más y más :P **

**¡Dejen Reviews! que si no muero :0 por cierto, ¿Se enteraron de lo de Grojband? ya saben... lo de los episodios nuevos, si saben algo me avisan que me come la curiosidad**

**¡Adiós!**


	8. 8- Problemas

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Ya saben si ven algún tipo de falla ortográfica o de cronología ¡Avisen! -3-**

**8.-Problemas:**

Mi padre estaba molesto consigo mismo, yo no veía por qué ¡Yo debería estar enojado! Casi le dispara a la chica que me curó.

Papá ¡Ya para!- pedí ya que estaba vigilando la ventana como loco

¡Te pueden estar buscando!- me gritó mi padre

Yo vi cuando se fueron ¿puedes dormir un momento?- le recalqué lo primero

Bien…- dijo mi padre resignado en lo que entraba la baño supongo que para cambiarse de ropa

Oye, Corey, gracias- dijo Sam

No hay de que…- contesté con felicidad… me sentía un héroe

Oye-

Dime-

La chica estaba linda ¿No?- preguntó causando que yo me atragantará

¿Qué?- pregunté sonrojado

¡Jajaja! Te sonrojaste- yo solo le mandé una mirada asesina

¡Arrg! ¿¡Qué diablos hacia yo despierto a las 5 de la mañana!? A claro, la paranoia de mi padre de que me están vigilando

Corey, hijo muévete, se nos hace tarde-

Son las 5 de la mañana ¡No se me va a hacer tarde!- repuse enojado

¡Cállate! No tengo mis 9 horas de sueño- me regañó Trina por lo que yo me dispuse a hacerle caras

Ya suban al carro…- dijo mi padre, esto hasta era divertido parecía que íbamos a un viaje en auto… claro si quitas las cosas que te quieren comer y que me acababan de disparar, el punto es que estuvimos como 15 horas en el auto y habíamos avanzado mucho, parece que todo avanzo en estos días lo único que te topabas eran autos y objetos ahora sin dueños.

Eran como las 10 de lo noche quería dormir en todo el viaje que llevábamos no me había permitido dormir, no me sentía… Tranquilo, así que cerré los ojos y me dispuse a dormir pero sentí como mi padre paraba la camioneta y empezaba a maldecir por lo que abrí los ojos.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó mi madre

El carro no acelera…- ¡Genial! En medio de la nada y el último automóvil estaba a kilómetros

¿¡Qué!?- replicó Trina asustada

Tranquila…- le dijo mi padre pero se notaba que estaba nervioso y yo más… toda la carretera estaba a oscuras y nosotros no nos movíamos

¿Qué hacemos papá?- le pregunté él era militar ¡Estaba preparado! ¿No?

Esto…pues… tendremos que descansar aquí, esperar a que amanezca y caminar hasta encontrar otro auto… o a Washington- dijo dudoso

¿¡Qué!?- gritamos yo y Trina despertando a Sam ¡Estábamos a miles de kilómetros de Washington, no podíamos ir caminando!

¿¡Que sucede!?- habló Sam asustado- ¿Por qué no nos movemos?

El auto no enciende y mañana nos iremos caminando…- contestó mi padre y mi madre notó la cara de susto de Sam

Tranquilo cariño, estaremos bien nosotros los protegemos- dijo mi madre y mi padre salió del auto- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Solo revisare el auto… tranquila…-

Niños vuelvan a dormir no pasa nada- Aja… si como no… pensé yo, ni loco iba a dormir… lo cual no cumplí ya que 30 minutos después ya estaba durmiendo, mis padres nos despertaron horas después y lo primero que vi fue el sol ¡Que fortuna! Por alguna razón eso me hacía sentir seguro, baje del automóvil para toparme con mi madre y mi padre con ojeras hasta la barbilla… no creo que durmieran en toda la noche ninguno de los 2 y mi padre estaba desesperado

¿¡Por qué justo ahora dejas de funcionar!?- le gritaba a la camioneta mientras la pateaba y nosotros 4 lo veíamos raro

¿Entonces qué? ¿Caminamos?- pregunté somnoliento

Eso creo…- dijo mi padre mientras empezábamos a bajar las casi 10 maletas

No lleven tanto…- pidió

¿¡Que!? ¿¡Y que se supone que lleve!? En esta maleta tengo los álbumes, aquí comida, aquí agua…- decía mi madre señalando cada maleta

Lleven pocos cambios de ropa, algunas botellas de agua y comida en cada bolso- dijo mi padre

¡Ni loca dejare nuestros álbumes!-

Querida…-

¡No!-

Bien…- se resignó mi padre en lo que sacaba lo que era como un carrito que se arrastra-aquí pondremos las cosas que no son de tanta vitalidad y será lo primero que dejemos si hay que huir…- dijo mi padre mientras yo y Trina nos mirábamos entre nosotros, dijo cosas que no son de vitalidad y ahí planeaba dejar los álbumes… esto se pondrá feo

Bien…- dijo mi madre poniendo ahí la ropa de mi padre

¿Qué haces?-

Jamás dejare mis fotos- contestó seria mientras empezaba a caminar.

**Muy corto ¿No? yo creo que si... demasiado épico el ultimo capítulo que mi cerebro quedo seco XD, ahorita subo otro no se preocupen :v **

**¡Dejen Reviews! por favor... ya vamos avanzando y me gustaría saber que tanto les gusta, claro, lo digo por la gente que no las deja que hay mucha gente que si y... las amo! XD -3- **

**¡Adiós! **


	9. 9- Gente nueva

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Ya saben si ven algún tipo de falla ortográfica o de cronología ¡Avisen! -3-**

**9.-Gente nueva:**

¡Esto es muy aburrido!- reclamé mientras caminaba

¡Es la tercera vez que lo dices!- me gritó Trina subiendo el tono en cada palabra

Ya tranquilos…- pidió mi madre… cuanta paciencia tiene

Miren niños, ahí hay un lugar para descansar- señaló mi padre viendo una planicie al lado de la carretera y dentro de un bosque, a veces me daba lastima creo que no ha dormido desde hace 2 días o por lo menos no bien.

Papá enséñame a disparar-pedí y todos se me quedaron viendo más mi madre que me veía como si estuviera loco

Podría ser buena idea…- dijo mi padre cuando mi madre le mando una mirada asesina

¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Es solo un niño!-

Mamá, ustedes no han dormido desde hace días, alguien debe saber cómo protegernos cuando ustedes no estén…- me costó decir eso como si esto fuera permanente o como si Morirían en cualquier segundo

¡Mi respuesta es no!-

¡Bien enséñale a Trina, ella no es una niña!-

No me metas- dijo Trina ¿Acaso soy el único que se preocupa?

Enséñeme a mi…- pidió Sam sorprendiéndome hasta a mi

Liz… tienen razón imagina que me pasa algo o a ti ¿Qué harán?- preguntó mi padre, es buen manipulador…

Bien… pero no la usaran por ningún motivo al menos que sea vida o muerte- ¡Genial! Ahora si será como los videojuegos pensé

Esto no es como los videojuegos…-le dije a mi padre mientras trataba de atinarle al blanco, era muy pesada y no podía mantenerla firme, él río al igual que Sam y Trina cuando caí de sentón cuando dispare

¿Qué esperabas hijo? ¿Apretar el gatillo y matar a todos?- preguntó mi padre con gracia

Pues si…- admití avergonzado por lo que río más ¡Todos eran mejor que yo! Hasta Trina… de Sam lo medio esperaba ¿¡Pero Trina!?

Vamos a dormir- dijo mi padre… la primera noche al aire libre solo acostado en unas cuantas colchas dentro del bosque… ¡Que tétrico!

Mis padres se quedaron haciendo guardia uno por uno así que relativamente descansaron y ya por la mañana estábamos recogiendo nuestras cosas cuando escuchamos un ruido y provenía de justo detrás de mía… me asuste como nunca antes y agarre la pistola más cercana mientras apuntaba podía ver mi mano temblar… genial… mi padre me hizo para atrás y apuntó.

¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó mi padre con una voz muy prominente

Tranquilo amigo…- dijo un hombre que salía con las manos levantadas, asustado

¿¡Quien más está ahí!?- en eso salieron 2 familias completas con gente de hasta 70 u 80 años

Tranquilo…- dijo el hombre dejando su pistola en el piso

Largo- dijo mi padre prominente

Por favor… estamos desesperados… sabemos-sabemos que eres militar, si vamos todos juntos…-

No- interrumpió

¡Eduardo!- regañó mi madre

¡Liz! ¡Apenas y estamos bien nosotros! ¿¡Cómo le haríamos con 10 personas más!?-

Tenemos- tenemos comida- tartamudeaba el hombre por los nervios pues no dejaba de apuntar- ¡Mucha! Y-Y podremos ayudarnos entre nosotros, mientras más mejor ¿No?-

Mi padre se quedó pensando mucho tiempo.

Bien… pero en cualquier momento de peligro mi familia y Sam son primero- dijo mi padre serio mientras empezaba a caminar.

Hola, soy Allison y ella es mi hermana María- dijo una chica rubia mientras se presentaba a sí misma y a su hermana gemela pero se diferenciaban por un lunar en la parte de arriba del labio

Hola…- saludamos los 2 al unísono creo que tenían 15 o 16 no lo sé, bueno este viaje parece que no será tan aburrido, el grupo se conformaba por: 2 parejas de ancianos, ambos padres de las chicas, las 2 hermanas y un perro grande y delgado el cual era muy tierno…

**¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que eran los chicos? ¡Pues no, Wuajaja, Wuajaja! *La asesinan***

**tranquilos, se que los extrañan, solo aguanten 2 capítulos más, solo 2, créanme el de mañana estará muy bueno n-n **

**¡Dejen Reviews! que si no... moriré :,v **


	10. 10- perdidas

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Ya saben si ven algún tipo de falla ortográfica o de cronología ¡Avisen! -3-**

**10.-Perdidas:**

Habían pasado 2 meses desde ese día y ya no podía imaginar mi vida sin ellos eran parte de mi nueva familia y vida.

María y Sam eran novios desde hace tiempo y según las malas lenguas, cof, cof, Sam cof, cof, yo le gustaba a Allison pero ella a mi… bueno me agradaba pero no era mi tipo, era demasiado… fresa… mis padres y los suyos eran muy amigos, de hecho mi padre les había contado todo lo que sucedía incluyendo el campamento, por desgracia no había tenido noticias de Mario desde hace como 1 mes… lo último fue que había muchos ataques y muy fuertes, esperemos que todos estén bien porque si no, quien sabe qué hacer, la 2 parejas de ancianos… bueno… fallecieron días después de conocernos por una horda, muy horrible, las chicas lloraron muchísimo y que decir de su madre y el perro llamada "manchas" (aunque no tuviera ni una y sea completamente blanco) seguía con nosotros.

Llevábamos 1 semana en una cabaña que encontramos para ver si funcionaba la radio, el cual no parecía funcionar pero sin noticias no podríamos movernos de ahí.

¿Tienen algún 3?- pregunté

No- dijeron María y Sam al unísono

Yo si Corey… ¿Qué me das a cambio?- preguntó Allison mientras yo rodeaba los ojos, Sam me mandaba miradas picaras y Allison se creía la "sexy" solo suspire irritado- tranquilo tontito, no, no tengo- dijo riendo

Bien…- dije irritado en eso llego manchas moviendo todo por lo que todos reímos excepto Allison, enserio amaba a ese perro

¡Qué lindo chico, manchas!- decía mientras lo acariciaba

¡Manchas, perro malo, perro malo!- regañaba Allison

Tranquila Ali, solo movió el juego- le dijo su hermana

¡Pero míralo!- gritó mientras yo jugaba con manchas

Allison no hizo nada malo, además ya me estaba aburriendo…- comenté

Tienes razón…-se quedó un tiempo pensando- Core…- dijo sonriendo

No me digas Core- pedí lo más tranquiló que pude

¿Por qué…?- diablos… si le decía la verdad me mataría

No me gusta- dije encogiéndome de hombros y Sam notaba que mentía

Pero Sam te dice Core a veces-

Es diferente-

Ok- contestó con una sonrisa, que fácil de convencer ¿No?

Chicos vayan a acostarse- pidió mi madre

¿Por qué?, solo son las 7…- pregunté y ella hizo ojos de "obedece" al parecer esas cosas estaban rondando de nuevo y nos fuimos al piso de arriba, cuando las chicas se durmieron Sam se acercó a hablar conmigo

¿Qué es eso de "Core"?-

No es nada, solo… me lo decía una chica que quería mucho y no me gusta que la gente a la que no quiero tanto y más en chicas me digan así…- dije cabizbajo

¡Qué cursi!- me dijo Sam y por eso lo consideraba mi mejor amigo…

Mira quien habla ¿Cómo le dices a María, "caramelo" "algodón de azúcar"?- pregunté logrando mi cometido que se sonrojara

¡Ja!, apuesto que la chica esa del pueblo si la dejarías que te dijera Core…- dijo con burla acostándose, yo me sonroje y me dispuse a hacerle caras

Me recosté y estuve como una hora despierto ¿Qué habrá sido de esa chica? ¿Estará bien?... ¿¡Porque rayos pienso en ella!?... bueno me salvo la vida y no parecía mala… ojala no se hubiera ido ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no se hubiera ido?... ¿Dejaría que me dijera Core?... ya déjalo Corey, la chica tenía a su hermano lo más probable es que este bien… o muerta… o violada… ¡Diablos Corey! Solo era una chica… deberías de pensar en… ¿Cómo se llamaba? A claro Estefany, así cerré mis ojos tratando de recordar a Estefany… hay esa linda chica la cual siempre que me decía "Core" me enamoraba y su hermoso cabello rojo… un momento… ¿¡Cabello rojo!? Desperté por un estruendo y lo primero que veo es a Sam que me veía extrañado.

¿Oíste eso?-

Sí…- contesté

¿Bajamos?-

No lo sé…- dije pero se escuchó un disparo… Rayos… después apareció Trina susurrando

Chicos, tenemos que salir, tomen un arma y síganme, despierten a las chicas- susurró

¿¡Qué está pasando!?- preguntó Sam preocupado mientras veía a María

Entraron- dijo Trina seria antes de que se escucharan otros balazos haciendo que las chicas despierten

¿¡Que pasa!?- preguntó Allison gritando pero la mandamos a callar pronto

Entraron, tranquila, tenemos que salir veremos a nuestro padres en la carretera- dijo Trina

Sam… tengo miedo- dijo María

Tranquila, tú no te alejes- contestó, Trina rápidamente les repartió un arma a todos y todos la aceptaron bien excepto Allison

¿¡Para que nos las das!?-

Por si acaso- contestó guiándonos por las escaleras entonces apareció una de esas cosas y Trina lo empezó a golpear con un bate… por desgracia no era como las películas donde solo respirabas cerca de uno y su cabeza explotaba como una gomita, no… tuvo que golpearlo como 10 veces mientras nosotros esperábamos, todos iban tranquilos excepto Allison hasta María iba preparada pero a ella le daría un ataque en cualquier segundo.

No puedo, no puedo- decía viendo hacia la puerta principal donde nuestros padres disparaban a diestra y siniestras o golpeaban a cuerpo a cuerpo

¡Allison, tranquila!- le susurro su hermana enojada

¡No puedo!- gritó… genial nos condenó a todos… nuestros padres voltearon, Trina volteó al igual que los Zombis, corrió a todo lo que daba y empezó a llorar con su madre mientras que todos los adultos y nosotros le pedíamos que volviera… era tarde papá y mamá tuvieron que hacerse hacia atrás y su madre no alcanzo a correr ni ella tampoco… María gritaba con horror y lloraba y si no fuera por Sam lo más probable es que fuera hacia ellas como su padre volvió aunque su hija y mi padre gritaban que volviera juraría escuchar cómo le pedía a mi padre que la cuidaran pero que él ya no podía con esto… se dio por vencido. María pataleaba para despojarse del abrazo de Sam mientras todos avanzaban hacia la salida trasera al punto donde Sam tuvo que jalarla con mucha fuerza para que nos siguiera, seguimos corriendo a todo lo que daban nuestras piernas hasta la primera carretera que vimos, estaba limpia y estaba amaneciendo, María no pudo más y se arrodillo llorando a mas no poder mientras Sam la consolaba pero él también lloraba yo igual y que decir de mamá o Trina, papá se hacia el rudo pero lloró y no puede negarlo.

De un segundo a otro ya no teníamos nada, ni radio, ni comida, ni agua… ni la mitad de nuestra familia estuvimos como una hora sentados reflexionando y llorando, María no había hablado solo llorado y llorado o gritado para desahogarse… no nos importaba estaba bien no solo su familia estaba muerta si no que los vio morir.

Mire hacia el bosque pude ver movimiento, apunté y le hice una seña a Sam para que tranquilizara a María por un momento y mi padre se levantó y se acercó con pistola en mano ¡Era manchas! ¡Estaba vivo! ¡Por dios estaba vivo! Venia cojeando pero se notaba su felicidad al vernos pero se topó con María que al darse cuenta que no había peligro siguió en su mismo estado algo más callado abrazada por Sam… dicen que los perros sienten empatía con los humanos y creo que notó el sufrimiento de María ya que se acercó a ella y se recostó a su lado mientras a veces lloraba.

**triste ¿No? pues si... ya, lo cheque y pasado mañana los verán ¡Estamos entrando a lo mas padre! quédense que ya pronto sera lo mejor **

**¡Dejen Reviews! ¡Sigan la serie! ¡Depositenme 10,000 pesos! ha no, esto no es aquí... XD**

**¡Chao! **


	11. 11- ¿Salvados?

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Ya saben si ven algún tipo de falla ortográfica o de cronología ¡Avisen! -3-**

**11.- ¿Salvados?**

Dormimos ahí o bueno creo que la única que durmió fue María por el agotamiento del llanto nosotros nos empezamos a culpar y lamentar cuando estaba dormida porque si ahora se siente mal no nos imaginábamos si nos veía a nosotros igual. No debían de ser más de las 11 de la mañana pero necesitábamos dormir, reflexionar y planear, estábamos al lado de la carretera sobre una pequeña colina invadidos por la tristeza

Eduardo… ¿Qué haremos?- preguntó mi madre preocupada

No lo sé- contestó, ¡Mi padre no sabía algo! Él siempre tenía un plan ¿¡Que rayos está sucediendo!?

Señor Riffin…- decía Sam

No me digas así Sam… es muy formal- pidió mi padre

Bueno, no lo sé… ¿cree que aún quede algo en Washington?- la pregunta del millón que nadie se atrevía a preguntar pero todos se preguntaban, él solo suspiro

No lo sé…- volvió a decir con mucho menos ánimos

Tal vez podríamos crear una organización, buscar personas, tu entiendes…- comentó mi madre

O podríamos buscar recursos e ir a una isla- opinó Trina yo solo afirmaba con la cabeza, sabía que era mentira que hiciéramos algo o por lo menos no ahora entonces se escuchó un ruido de motor todos rápidamente se ponían pecho a tierra y yo levanté un poco la vista para ver una camioneta negra… un momento yo conocía esa camioneta… ¡Era la de la chica! Me levante rápido y empecé a correr detrás de ella aunque mi familia me gritaba que volviera, me estaba volviendo loco lo más probable es que me confundí y acabara de firmar mi muerte o que sea nuestra salvación. Seguí corriendo y pude escuchar como mi padre venía detrás de mi gritándome que parara, muy tarde la camioneta paró y no me topé con la chica… ni si quiera con gente de mi edad si no gente de entre 20 y 30 años bajando armados me quede en shock, iba a morir entonces alguien me tomó de los hombros y me volteó topándome con la cara de mi padre más enojado que nunca…ok ahora si iba a morir. Paró cuando nos apuntaron.

¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?- preguntó el que iba conduciendo

Amigo… tranquilo solo nos equivocamos…- decía mi padre

¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?-

Para ya Esteban… solo es una familia- dijo 1 de sus 3 acompañantes con un tono de regaño y me di cuenta de que solo él nos apuntaba y los demás hasta estaban sacando comida

¿¡Enserio!? ¡Nos estaban siguiendo!-

Amigo, ¿No escuchaste? Se confundieron... Jake- dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano a mi padre el cual dudó en aceptarla pero al final lo hizo

Eduardo- dijo aceptando la mano

¿Y? ¿Están solos?- preguntó otro sujeto mientras comía un sándwich y el que nos apuntaba estaba a punto de arrancarse el cabello, sabía que mi padre mentiría… pero era nuestra oportunidad

No, también está mi mamá, mi hermana Trina, mi amigo Sam y su novia María- contesté mientras la cara de enojo de mi padre volvía

Oh ¿Y tú eres…?- me preguntó Jake

Corey- contesté con alegría

Pues miren, tenemos una pequeña comunidad y tal vez, si tus amigos viene, podrían ir a verla ya saben… quedarse para no andar vagando- ofreció Jake por lo que le mande una cara de superioridad a mi padre que paso a mucho más enojado por lo que solo mire al suelo

¿¡Estás loco!?- preguntó Esteban- ¡No los conoces podrían asesinarnos!

Hagamos esto… ¿Quién vota por que vengan?- preguntó a lo que los 3 chicos levantaron la mano- ¿Quién vota por qué no?- preguntó y Estaban levantó ambos brazos… otro a la lista negra

Gracias por la oferta pero…- decía mi padre

Amigo, antes de que lo rechaces piensa… si no es ahí ¿Dónde?, es lo más cerca de la vida real, tus hijos estarán protegidos, tendrán agua, luz, comida- yo sonreí- e irán a la escuela- ¡Otro a la lista negra!, mi sonrisa desapareció y mi padre sonrío

No parece mal castigo-

¡Lo sé! Hay muchos niños de su edad-

Sé que es desconfiado pero, no puedo fiarme ¿Cómo sé que no nos asesinaran?-

¿Para qué? ¿No hay suficiente peligro ya?- él se dio cuenta de que mi padre no estaba convencido- hagamos esto, muéstrame a tu familia, iré desarmado y veremos que opinan- mi padre suspiró y después de un rato aceptó, empezamos a caminar el tipo era muy buena onda me caía bien, cuando llegamos mi madre me recibió con un zape sin darse cuenta de que venía otra persona con nosotros.

¿¡Cómo se te ocurre Corey Jaron Riffin!?- me gritó mientras Sam reía y María seguía en shock- cariño… ¿Quién es él?- preguntó nerviosa

Oh disculpe señora, soy Jake Agon- dijo ofreciéndole la mano mi madre la aceptó extrañada mientras miraba a mi padre- sé que esta confundida le explicare…- dijo empezando a contarle todo- sé que es sorpresivo, ni yo me fiaría pero no podría volver, está a muchas horas y se vuelvo sería en la noche que es muy peligrosa…- finalizó él

Pues no sé qué decir u opinar, ¿Cariño?...- preguntó mi madre

Yo tampoco lo se…- contestó mi padre… ya me estaba cansando esto de que no supiera

Yo voy- dijo María del tono más serio que alguien le había oído

María…- dijo Sam triste

Yo voy, si me matan ¿Qué voy a perder, qué vamos a perder? ¿Vivir en este mundo?- preguntó ¡Auch! A todos nos dolió pero más a Sam… ella estaba sufriendo y él no podía hacer nada pero sabíamos que estaba en lo cierto, mis padres intercambiaron algunas miradas y ya se hacía tarde…

¿Qué opinan?- preguntó Jake

Está bien…- contestó mi padre por lo que grite de emoción y todos me miraron con cara rara

¡Esa es la actitud amigo!- gritó Jake apoyándome por lo que grité más

Nos guió hasta su camioneta donde sus amigos estaban sentados en la calle platicando de cosas triviales, cuando llegamos el tal Esteban se levantó como un rayo y nos apuntó.

Esteban…- regañó Jake

¿¡Como los traes a todos!? ¿¡Cómo sabes que no están infectados o nos matan lentamente!?-

No será peor que venir a una misión de reconocimiento contigo- yo y Sam no pudimos evitar reír y juraría que María sonrió - ¡Yo conduzco!- gritó Jake arrebatándole las llaves

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?-

Porque eres capaz de chocar solo para no llevarlos- dijo mientras abría la puerta- no les molesta ir en la parte de atrás ¿No?- nos preguntó solo negamos y subimos, aquí vamos… pensé cuando aceleraron.

**¡Ya mañana sera la primera aparición! solo esperen... **

**¿Les gustó? ¿Tienen ganas de romper la pantalla? ¡Sigan la serie, que acabamos de entrar en lo interesante! :v **

**¡Dejen Reviews! -3- **


	12. 12- Sitio nuevo

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Ya saben si ven algún tipo de falla ortográfica o de cronología ¡Avisen! -3-**

**12.-Sitio nuevo:**

Durante todo el trayecto del viaje no hablamos solo nos mirábamos entre si y mi padre se le notaba lo enojado que estaba lo que me hacía pensar que si pasa algo malo será mi culpa… pero si pasa algo bueno ¡Sera por mí, sí, soy un genio! Sonreí y mi padre me vio por lo que me mandó una mirada asesina y yo solo desvíe la mirada topándome con María… pobrecilla, creo que dentro de ella esperaba que esto fuera una trampa.

Llegamos después de casi 5 horas y lo primero que vimos fue una gran muralla echa de madera y metal y frente a nosotros había una doble reja, detrás de la segunda reja habí personas con armas esperando, nos estacionamos enfrente de la primera reja y yo me sentí nervioso, era el momento, respiré profundo y baje, mi padre nos hizo hacía atrás "disimuladamente" por si acaso, Jake y los otros 3 acompañantes estaban hablando con los guardias, hasta Esteban, pero no creo que esté diciendo cosas buenas de nosotros ya que podía ver las caras de sus amigos cada vez que hablaba. Jake nos hizo unas señas para que pasáramos pero solo se acercó mi padre y empezó a hablar con ellos, después de un rato se nos acercó.

Creo que debemos pasar…-

¿Es seguro?- preguntó mi madre, creo que era la más estresada de todos

Eso…Eso parece- contestó, bueno creo que el más nervioso era él, todos cruzamos miradas, vamos solo hay que caminar pensé yo, y empecé hasta llegar al lado de mi padre que también empezó acercarse, nos presentamos con un guardia, todos se habían ido excepto Jake, era raro ¿Cómo le tenían tanta confianza a gente desconocida?, bueno mejor para nosotros. Nos pusieron en una fila y empezaron a tomar nuestros nombres y revisar a manchas.

Bueno… creo que eso es todo- dijo el guardia- Jake, ¿les enseñas su casa?

Claro, ya se hace tarde, mañana les hablaremos de cómo va todo esto- me sorprendía que mis padres no hablaran, tal vez no sabían que decir

Bueno… voy a cerrar-

¿Ya llegaron?- preguntó Jake ¿Llegar quién?, el guardia solo suspiro irritado

Esos 2 me van a matar…- dijo y Jake río… esto ya me está confundiendo y creo que no soy el único ya que vi a mis amigos y estaban igual que yo

Bueno, luego llegan, síganme les mostraré la casa, 3 habitaciones nada mal- dijo con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a caminar, en eso se escuchó un ruido que provenía de fuera por lo que todos volteamos rápidamente hacia la reja y pudimos ver a un chico de mi edad que venía en patineta haciendo "trucos" y traía un casco de motocicleta… ¿Pero qué…?

¡Chaparrito! ¿Por qué tan tarde hoy?- preguntó el guardia mientras chocaban los puños

No me digas chaparrito…- dijo el chico quitándose el casco mostrando un cabello rojo… yo ya lo había visto a él, estoy casi seguro pero ¿Dónde?

Si, si, perdón Lenny ¿Y la chaparrita?- Lenny… Lenny… ¿Lenny?...

Si te escucha decirle así…- dijo el chico con gracia mientras el guardia hacia cara de terror y Jake reía, nosotros no podíamos estar más confundidos y mi madre creo que hasta estaba enojada- ¿Recuerdas el chico que tiene el dedo roto?-

Si…-

Ella se lo rompió… así que la castigaron- contestó con un tono de gracia y seriedad

No quiero saber porque- dijo mientras lo empujaba hacia adentro y cerraba

¿¡Dejan salir a niños de 16 años solos!?- medio gritó mi madre… diablos ¡Qué vergüenza!, creo que el chico no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia ya que nos miró con cara rara y se sonrojo

Esto…- decía el chico, jejeje se estaba muriendo de vergüenza

Ho, él es un caso especial señora…- contestó el guardia avergonzado

¿¡Como que un caso especial!? ¡No dejare que mis niños salgan así!- nosotros rápidamente nos sonrojamos al unísono y todos los notaron que hasta mi padre río y al chico de dio un ataque de risa… pobrecillo- ¿¡De que te ríes jovencito!?- él guardó silencio de un segundo a otro, mi madre lo quería matar

No, esto… lo siento- contestó y no pude evitar sonreír por lo que me mando una mirada asesina

No se preocupe señora…- dijo mientras veía su hoja- Riffin, ellos no tendrán esa necesidad- contestó el guardia

Bueno, bueno, bueno, mucho drama por hoy, vengan les muestro su casa- dijo Jake y empezó a caminar todo lo seguimos pero pude notar como Lenny no me quitaba los ojos de encima

¿Pasa algo?- le pregunté extrañado

¿Te conozco?- me preguntó… que extraño

No, no creo- contesté con más extraño

Bien- dijo y se fue con su patineta mientras yo y Sam lo veíamos extrañados

Que extraño chico ¿No?- me preguntó Sam

No lo sé… creo que lo conozco pero ¿De dónde?- él solo se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar

Mientras caminábamos no dejaba de sonreír, me sentía bien, era como la vida de siempre incluso mejor, eran casas más grandes y lugares más bonitos, había parques, plazas, una que otra tienda, una biblioteca, una escuela… un momento ¡Una escuela! ¡Arrg!, Cuando pasamos frente a la escuela pude ver que alguien salía de ahí, una chica pelirroja… que raro son las 6 de la tarde no es horario de escuela, bueno supongo que aquí es diferente. Seguimos caminando y me encantaba ¡Que casas más grandes! Parecían mansiones y en los parques habían personas de todas la edades hasta ancianas, jugando, caminando o solo leyendo, extrañaba esto, pasamos cerca de una cancha de futbol donde estaban jugando niños menores y no pude evitar recordar a Daniel y Matt… pobre Matt, no lo veré después de todo, espero que este bien, después de todo este era su sueño. Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado.

Bueno, esta es la casa, tiene 3 habitaciones, ¿Tú… no quieres tu propia casa?- le preguntó Jake a Trina, todos sabemos lo que iba a contestar, después de todo sigue siendo la niña de 19 mimada

¡Pues claro!-

Que no…- completó mi padre

¿¡Qué!?-

Está bien, entiendo por qué, cuando tengan más confianza aquí volveré a preguntar, adiós- se despidió… un momento… le guiño el ojo a mi hermana ¡Qué asco!

Entramos y esto era fabuloso prendí la luz y funcionó ¡O por dios funcionó! No pude evitar gritar, Sam corrió al primer baño y abrió el agua ¡Hay agua! Estábamos festejando mientras María reía… que bueno que reía…

¿¡Por qué no me dejaste tener mi propia casa!?-

Porque no sabemos cómo son las cosas y mejor estar juntos-

¡Arrg!- se quejó subiendo las escaleras y cerrando la puerta de golpe, ya eligió su habitación

Bueno, esto es lo que haremos, Corey y Sam en una, yo y papá en otra y tu María con Trina- uuuhh… pobre María, vivió una buena vida

Prefiero dormir con los chicos- dijo asustada recordando a Trina

No, chicos con chicos y chicas con chicas, vamos ve- ella solo trago saliva y empezó a subir las escalera, nosotros la seguimos entramos a una habitación y tenía sabanas… me recosté sin pensarlo, aaah… por fin una cama como la extrañaba iba a hablar con Sam pero se notaba que también la extrañaba ya que estaba dormido… bueno si no puedes con ellos úneteles.

**¡aaaah! ¡Aparecieron... o bueno, apareció! :v **

**Recuerden que es "Pov" Corey, así que son sus ideas y pensamiento, es decir, no todo lo que piense es lo verdadero (Un ejemplo es la escuela, el horario es normal) **

**¡Dejen Reviews! y mas si les gusto... ¡Chao!**


	13. 13- Materias del futuro

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Ya saben si ven algún tipo de falla ortográfica o de cronología ¡Avisen! -3-**

**13.-Materias del futuro:**

Desperté y vi la hora… 8 de la mañana nada mal, más de 12 horas de sueño, las necesitaba mire al lado mío y vi la cama de Sam el cual no estaba en ella, bueno debe estar abajo así que me puse los zapatos y baje para toparme a todos sentados en la mesa ¿era el último? Al parecer si… ¿De dónde sacaron esos deliciosos, deliciosos Hot Cakes?

Wow- dije y todos notaron mi presencia

Bello durmiente, buenos días- diablos, la Trina vieja volvió a atacar

Ja-Ja que graciosita- contesté con sarcasmo mientras me sentaba- ¿De dónde sacaron todo esto?- pregunté

Vino una jovencita a entregármelo ayer en la tarde, ya estaban dormidos- contestó mi madre sirviéndome un plato, justo cuando iba a comer tocaron la puerta ¡Diablos! Mamá abrió y era Jake así que todos tuvimos que ir a la sala porque nos iba explicar todo y blablablá… yo quería mi desayuno.

Estaba yo sentado al lado de Sam y la ventana estaba justo detrás de mí entonces escuché como algunas personas iban apuradas.

¡Ya muévanse!- gritó una chica bajita con lentes mientras otra rubia un poco rellenita afirmaba con la cabeza, gire mi cabeza un poco a la derecha y vi a unos chicos… estoy viendo doble ¡Eran igualitos!, le pegué a Sam con el hombro y se quedó igual que yo entonces escuchamos otra voz.

¡Vamos a llegar tarde!- gritó una chica desde el lado izquierdo… ¡Era igual a mí! Y Sam lo notó por lo que empezó a reír mientras yo me atragantaba con mi propia saliva

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó María extrañada por lo que Sam señalo hacia la ventana sin dejar de reír y ella hizo lo mismo y así fueron uno por uno al punto donde hasta Jake se asomó y a todos se les escapaba una risita mientras yo me enojaba.

Vaya… que pequeño es el mundo- dijo Jake

Si, aja ¿Puedes explicar?- dije, ya me estaba desesperando

Si, lo siento, bueno el trato para que se queden aquí es que todos tendrán que hacer algo, escuché que usted era militar y si desea podría ayudarnos a misiones reconocimiento o para no alejarse de su familia ayudar con la seguridad aquí, usted señora Riffin podría ayudar con cualquier cosa, si tiene experiencia en armas podría salir en las misiones, si no, hay de todo, en las tiendas, comida y así… tú Trina tienes 2 opciones seguir con uno que otro estudio o trabajar y ustedes chicos…- ¡Si! Mi momento llegó… mataría zombis a diestra y siniestra, ¡Seré el líder del grupo! - irán a la escuela

¿¡Qué!?- gritamos los 3 al unísono

¿Y cómo es la escuela?- preguntó mi madre ¿Hola? ¿Podemos dar nuestra opinión?

Pues les dan todas las materias esenciales, Matemáticas, español, ciencias… pero como sabemos que la vida… bueno no es la misma tendrán una materia que podrán elegir ellos mismos que les tocara por lo menos 2 veces al día, el punto aquí es que esa materia será su futuro…- dijo, que tenebroso se escuchó

¿Cómo que el futuro?- preguntó mi padre… esto era extraño

Tengan…- dijo mientras nos entregaba 1 hoja a cada uno y a mis padres para que la vieran donde teníamos que rellenar con nuestro nombre, ubicación, edad, fecha de nacimiento entre otras cosas pero lo que más llamaba la atención era un listado que era como "especialista en armas y seguridad" "enfermería y medicina" "cocina" "letras y números" "arquitectura"

¿Cómo?- pregunté, ok ahora estaba confundido

Pues miren, si eligen enfermería y medicina, podrán curar a las personas, arquitectura ayudar con la muralla- mi madre sonrío, le gustaba esto

¿Y si elegimos especialista en armas y seguridad?- pregunté borrando la sonrisa en mi madre y creando una en mi padre

Pues… serian la seguridad de aquí o podrían salir a misiones…- decía pero mi madre lo interrumpió

Pero esa no pueden tomarla unos niños y menos si es por su futuro ¡No saben lo que quieren!-

Yo quiero- dije… mi madre me matara

¡Sobre mi cadáver!-

Liz… tranquila, él puede elegirla si quiere, además que la elija no significa que saldría podría quedarse dentro protegiendo…- dijo mi padre

¡Cierto! No es necesario salir- apoyó Jake

No- dijo mi madre por lo que Jake suspiró

Bueno, discútanlo y entréguenme las hojas mañana a las 7, les enseñare la escuela después de eso ¿Esta bien?- preguntó y asentimos aunque el ambiente estuviera tenso- señor Riffin, piénselo, necesitamos seguridad- dijo saliendo, este será un largo día.

Cuando Jake se fue me levante enojado, tome el Hot Cake y me fui a mi habitación, tenía que confrontarlo pero ahora no… ahora no… ¿Cuántas veces he dicho esa frase y me he arrepentido de eso? ¡Siempre! Si no hubiera dicho "ahora no" cuando Daniel me invito a jugar tal vez no estuviera "enfermo" ¡Maldita sea! Tengo que resolverlo ¡Ya! Y así mi mente me obligo a bajar a confrontar a mi madre…

Mamá- dije haciendo que todos me hicieran caso- quiero entrar a lo de armas y seguridad

Corey… cielo, sé que quieres pero…-

¡No mamá! Esos "peros" me han hecho arrepentirme de mucho- dije cabizbajo mientras todos me miraban sorprendidos

¡No voy a dejar que salgas de nuevo! ¡Aquí es una vida normal!-

¡El mundo ya no es normal!- grité enojado por lo que mi padre se interpuso

Liz, cariño, Corey tiene razón… no tenemos la garantía que esto sea para siempre, ni tampoco que encuentren una cura y hay que estar preparados- dijo él… a mi madre se le cristalizaron los ojos

No…No puedo…- dijo tallándose los ojos

Liz… tienes que hacerlo, además no creo que dejen salir a este debilucho de pacotilla- dijo mi padre con gracia

Auch…- dije yo por lo que mi madre sonrió

Pero… ¿Qué hay del niño ese?- preguntó

Tú lo escuchaste, es un caso especial-

Por favor…- rogué, ella suspiró

Esta… está bien- dijo y yo fui directo a abrazarla para sentarme en el sillón y empezar a llenar las cosas- ¿Y ustedes chicos?

Yo creo que iré a medicina- dijo Sam

Y yo a cocina- comentó María

¿Tú Trina?- preguntó

No lo sé… tal vez trabajé-

Y yo creo que aceptare el puesto- dijo mi padre por lo que mi madre se le quedo viendo- pero aquí adentro, no quiero salir por ahora - dijo

Bien, llenen eso y ya veremos luego…- dijo mi madre.

**Creo que todos saben a quienes vieron :vv**

**Mañana, les gustara el capítulo ;)**

**¡Dejen Reviews y hasta luego! **


	14. 14- ¿Segundo encuentro?

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**Ya saben si ven algún tipo de falla ortográfica o de cronología ¡Avisen! -3-**

**14.- ¿Segundo encuentro?:**

Hoy será el gran día me levante de mi cama, 6 de la mañana justo a tiempo Corey me dije a mi mismo, abrí la maleta y tome un cambio de ropa, me metí a duchar… aahh… agua caliente ¡Te extrañaba!... un momento esto no parecía agua caliente… estaba muy fría, congelada…

¡Trina!- grité por lo que se escuchó por toda la casa, había abierto la llave para que yo sintiera agua fría, extrañaría a la antigua Trina del apocalipsis

Me bañe lo mejor que pude mientras maldecía el nombre de Trina, después me cambie y vi mi reloj… faltaba poco para las 7 y era el primero en estar listo, mientras bajaba pensaba que delicia comería hoy ¿Bafles? ¿Huevo con tocino?

¿Fruta enlatada?- le pregunté a mi madre mientras la servía en mi plato

Si hijo, la harina era como un regalo de bienvenida- dijo mientras yo recargaba mi cara en la mesa. Creyendo que hoy comería más, solo me comí 2 Hot cakes, entonces tocaron la puerta e hice los ojos en blancos ¿Acaso jamás podría desayunar? Mi madre lo noto y me dijo que me quedara ahí mientras ella abría, cuando abrió pude escuchar la voz de una chica

Hola… supe que llegaron ayer y traje esto- dijo, ¡Regalos!

Ho, vaya, a mis hijos les encantara ¿Quieres pasar?- ¿Quién era ella? Quería verla… por lo que me levante y me puse en una posición donde ella no me podría ver… por desgracia yo tampoco a ella

Ho, no, gracias, tengo que irme… espero que lo disfruten- dijo ¡Diablos ya se iba! Bueno… si me asomo no será raro

Si, gracias- dijo mi madre cerrando la puerta justo cuando yo me asome… disimula Corey, disimula

Ho, vaya… ¿Qué trajo?- pregunté ¡Buena jugada!

Esto…- dijo mientras me enseñaba… hay por dios… hay por dios ¡Una consola! ¡Era una bendita consola!, hice lo que todo ser normal haría, gritar como fangirl loca mientras se la arrebataba y empezaba a abrazarla

Mi bebe…, te extrañe ¿Cómo va todo?... eres hermosa…- le susurraba a la consola mientras mi madre me veía raro

¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó Sam bajando las escaleras con María y cuando volteé y vio la consola actuó de la manera más normal posible… grito como otra fangirl loca y se desmayó cayendo por las escaleras levantándose en seguida tratando de arrebatarme la consola

¡Mia!- dijo él

¡Mia!- dije yo

¡Mia!- dijo María quitándonosla a ambos y luego mi madre se la quito

¡De nadie!, vayan a desayunar que pronto vendrá Jake-

Pero…-

No-

Pero…-

No, vayan-

Bien…-

Estábamos desayunando mientras nos veíamos entre los 3 con mala cara… ¿Quién sería el primero en usarla?

Oigan y ¿Quién la trajo?- preguntó Sam

Una chica muy amable, era de su edad y muy linda…- dijo mi madre viéndome… que asco, Sam y María empezaron a reírse

¡Mamá!-

Yo solo decía…-

Terminamos de desayunar y llego Jake le entregamos las hojas y nos guío hacia la escuela, eran como los 7:30 y la entrada era a las 8:00 por lo que solo estaba el personal de la escuela que en total eran los maestros de las materia "futuro" como le decimos nosotros y uno que da todas las demás, va por edades y no es que haiga muchas personas, de hecho con todas las personas que nos digo Jake que había no completaba ni la mitad de una secundaria.

Habían como 5 personas en cada materia del futuro… nos enseñó la escuela era grande para tan pocas personas por tener la misma edad estaríamos en la misma clase y cuando tocara la materia del futuro nos iríamos cada quien al salón de la materia escogida, las 3 primeras horas eran en la de la materia del futuro y por ser de armas y seguridad era en el gimnasio, entré y estaba yo solo así que me senté en las gradas y empecé a leer mi comic entonces entraron 2 chicas y una de ella era la peli azul… diablos, vi como su amiga se reía y ella se sonrojaba luego entraron otros 2 chicos que parecían amigos y también se empezaron a reír

¡Carrie, ya tienes un gemelo malvado como todos!- dijo uno de los chicos ¿Cómo todos?

Púdrete Cris- contestó al chico castaño

Déjala hermano- le pidió otro chico que era rubio

Bien…- yo solo los ignore ya me habían molestado lo suficiente mis amigos

Después entro una maestra que traía una caja con varias armas Y una lista. ¡Genial!

¡Chicos vengan!- pidió y todos se acercaron incluyéndome- les daré unas armas y…- me miró – me dijeron que iba a venir un chico nuevo no el gemelo de Carrie-aquí vamos otra vez

¡No somos gemelos!- gritamos al unísono- ¡No me arremedes! ¡Cállate!- gritamos al unísono, sí, esta chica no me agradaba

Todos empezaron a reír incluyendo a la maestra.

Preséntate- me pidió

Soy Corey Riffin- dije

Bien ella es Carrie, Kim, Cris, Nico y… ¿¡Donde están Penn y Nepp, señorita Beff!?- gritó hablándole a Carrie

No lo sé maestra, a mí no me invitan a "investigar"- dijo con un tono muy celoso por lo que los 2 chicos y yo reímos

Parece que alguien esta celosa- dijo Nico

¡Cállate Nico!- gritó ella, en eso entró el chico que me topé cuando llegue, se notaba que venía apurado… Lenny creo que era

¡Señor Nepp! ¿¡Donde rayos estaba!? ¿¡Y la señorita Penn!?- preguntó la maestra

Murió…- contestó el chico ¿¡Disculpa!? ¿¡Como rayos lo dice tan tranquilo!? Creo que todos notaron mi cara que se me quedaron viendo hasta la maestra, de repente el chico casi se caí por un empujón

¡Ya quisieras Nepp!- gritó una chica pelirroja subiéndose a su espalda

¡Me vas a matar!- gritó el chico quitándosela de la espalda… un momento yo conocía a esa chica… también a él, Lenny… Lenny… ¿Lenny?

¡Lenny!- grité por lo que todos se me quedaron viendo incluyendo la chica ¡Era la chica que me curo!, creo que me recuerda porque abrió mucho los ojos

¡Oye! Mira el chico nuevo, nunca había visto a otra persona peli azul, bueno solo 1 vez- dijo la chica- ¡Carrie ya tienes gemelo!- dijo con gracia… que raro esta vez me causo gracia

¡Que ni lo conozco!- gritó ella causando una ataque de risa en todos, incluyéndome

¿Has visto otro peli azul?- preguntó Lenny

Si, recuerda, el del pueblo- ¡Si era ella! ¡Si era! Y ahora… ¿Cómo se llama?

**ewe **

**apareció**** *-* La extrañaban ¿He? XD**

**¡Dejen Reviews! porfi... :,( **

**¡Hasta luego! -3-**


	15. 15- Primer día

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**15.-Primer día:**

Así estuvimos las primeras 2 horas, corriendo alrededor del gimnasio y viendo cómo se carga un arma… cosas ¡Muy aburridas! Quería hablar con la chica pero no podía ¿Por qué? No sé, jamás me había pasado, durante el comienzo de la tercera hora el Walkie Talkie de la maestro empezó a sonar y se tuvo que retirar por lo que ellos se sentaron en las gradas y yo me les uní.

¿Y qué? ¿Hoy van a salir?- preguntó Carrie… uuuh… esta chica estaba muy celosa

No lo sé ¿Qué opinas Lenny?- preguntó la pelirroja ¡Quiero saber su nombre!

Como sea…-

¿Y tú porque tan callado?- me pregunto el castaño, Cris, creo

¿Quién? ¿Yo?- pregunté

Pues sí, tú- contestó

No lo sé, oigan no supe sus nombres…- dije, tal vez ya por fin lo sabré, ella levanto la mirada y me vio directo a los ojos… Wow…

Cierto, me llamo Laney- dijo la chica… Laney…

Y tú ya sabes el mío-

Cierto- contesté

Oye, ¿seguro que no te conozco de algún lado? – me preguntó… que vergüenza decir que tuvieron que curarme… bueno… no pasa nada

Pues… yo… mecuraronenelpueblo- dije muy rápido y quedito

¿Qué?- pregunto la chica de cabello negro, Kim

Me curaron en un pueblo… hace com meses- dije avergonzado

¡Lo sabía!- gritó Laney estirando la mano frente a Lenny

Maldita sea…- susurró- luego te los doy…-

Si aja…-

¿Qué hicieron ahora?- les preguntó Carrie viendo mi cara de confusión

Apostamos que si lo volvíamos a ver… vivo me daría 3 chocolates-

¡Uuuuuuhhh!- dijeron los 4 chicos al unísono como si fuera un golpe bajo por los chocolates ¿Tenían chocolates?

¿Apostaron por mi vida?- pregunté indignado

En mi defensa, yo aposte en que estarías vivo- dijo Laney

Gracias… supongo…-

Oigan chicos ¿puedo ir hoy con ustedes?- preguntó Cris… se notaba que era un chico que se apuntaba a todo

Sabes que no Cris…- contestó Laney

Si Cris, solo ellos 2 van, solos- dijo Carrie muy celosa, que raro lo dijo frente a él y además son hermanos ¿No? bueno tenían diferentes apellidos pero…

Tú sabes porque- contestó Lenny

¿Por qué?- no pude evitar preguntar, me comía la curiosidad y fue mala idea el ambiente se puso feo…

Porque somos más experimentados…- contestó Lenny audaz

Y nuestros padres están muertos así que nos dan permiso- agregó Laney como si no fuera nada

Emm… yo lo siento…- dije, soy un estúpido

No pasa nada- contestó ella feliz pero parece que a Lenny si le afecta

Voy al baño- dijo Lenny

Lens…- dijo Carrie pero él se había ido- ¡Muy bien, Riffin!- me dijo antes de levantarse

¿¡Yo que hice!?-

Déjala… ya se le pasara- me dijo Laney y se empezó a acercar algo más a mi… o dios ¿me estoy poniendo nervioso? - ¿y tú? ¿Les gusto el regalo?- me preguntó ¡ella nos lo llevo!

¿¡Fuiste tú!?- le pregunté sorprendido

Pues si- contestó con una sonrisa

¡Esta increíble! ¡No sabía que aún había consolas!- le dije y ella sí hizo un facepalm

¿¡Qué!?- gritaron los 2 chicos

Jejeje, lindo día ¿no?- preguntó nerviosa

¡Dijiste que ya no había!- gritaron al unísono

¿Tú la conseguiste?- le pregunté

Pues sí, cerca de aquí hay un centro comercial lleno de cosas y pues ahí vamos Lenny y yo muchas veces- contestó

¡Sí! Deberías de ver su casa ¡Tiene de todo! Hasta una máquina de pac man- yo no podía estar más sorprendido

Gracias por guardar el secreto, chicos- dijo con sarcasmo

¿Secreto por qué?- pregunté

Se supone que no puedes tener cosas que hagan mucho ruido o música y blablablá- contestó en eso llego Lenny - ¿Todo bien Lenny?- preguntó

Si gracias, friend- contestó con gracia… un segundo ¿Friend? ¿No son hermanos? Mi realidad se derrumbó…

¿No son hermanos?- pregunté y ellos rieron

No… ¿Qué no escuchaste nuestros apellidos diferentes?- preguntó Lenny, ya veo por qué la tal Carrie esta tan celosa. Tocó el timbre y aunque estuviéramos en el mismo salón no hablamos mucho, estábamos a mucha distancia e ir yo no sería un problemas solo que siempre estaba hablando con algún chico de la materia futuro o con Lenny… Lenny estas doble en mi lista negra…, pero bueno tenia a Sam y María para hablar, aunque había unos chicos con los que estuvieron conviviendo Kin y Kon, creo, según gemelos pero no se parecían en nada aunque en verdad me agradaron.

Ya a la salida que era a las 2 de la tarde empecé a caminar con Sam y María a la casa y pasaron Laney y Lenny en sus patinetas... Laney me saludó pero Lenny paso de mí, cuando llegamos pude ver antes de entrar como estaban escalando el muro para salir… que celos sentí cuando Lenny tomo la mano de Laney para ayudarla a subir… momento ¿Celos? ¿Por qué? Apenas y la conozco… claro me salvo y ni necesidad hubo de conocernos.

**¡Hola!**

**¿Les gusto? eso espero... n-n**

**¡Dejen Reviews! -3- ¡Hasta luego!**


	16. 16- El hermano de Jake

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**16.-El hermano de Jake: **

Ha… fin de semana, jamás creí extrañarlo tanto, durante esto 5 días me he divertido mucho y he hecho mucha amistad con los gemelos y algo con Laney, no me equivoque, no parece ni es mala persona… o bueno con quien no quiere serlo y de una cosa que me he dado cuenta es que Lenny no decía mentiras con que eran los más experimentados, mi padre al lado de ellos parecía un pacifista que estaba contra las armas, eran buenos en todo, tanto arma blanca, de fuego, cuerpo a cuerpo, de hecho el día donde teníamos que probar puntería todos quedamos en ridículo después que lo hicieron ellos, también me entere que muchas de las personas que estaban ahí jamás habían salido, gente como, Cris, Nico, Kim, su hermana, los gemelos… la mayoría y que Laney y Lenny estuvieron solos desde que comenzó, bueno, no, unos días antes de llegar al unos tipos los asaltaron y se llevaron a su primo mayor, de ahí en adelante solos.

Primer fin de semana y para mi sorpresa eran las 10 de la mañana y tanto Sam como María seguían dormidos, papá acepto y se encarga de proteger en la puerta o a veces vigila todo el pueblito, Trina trabaja en una de las tiendas de ahí y mamá como cocinera, no me sorprende es la mejor. Bueno tenía 2 opciones, jugar o ayudar con la "mudanza", era clara mi decisión y justo cuando tome el control manchas empezó a ladrar… suspiré llevaba toda la semana atado tenía que caminar… ¡Que buena persona eres Corey! Me dije a mi mismo.

Tome una correa que nos habían dado y empecé a caminar hasta el parque, cuando pase me topé con Nico y Cris, al parecer venían de hacer ejercicio o algo, los salude y seguí caminando.

¡Oigan chicas no es justo!- escuche a Lenny… ya vi de dónde venían Cris y Nico, me dirigí hacia ellos que estaban en una cancha de futbol rápido

Claro que lo es, tú eres el que perdió a su equipo- le dijo Carrie… ¡búa! estaba Beff, mejor irme, pero vi a Laney y manchas empezó a ladrar captando la atención de los 3

Hola- saludé nervioso, cuando Laney se acercó casi corriendo

¿¡Es tuyo!? ¡Es hermoso! ¿Cómo se llama?- me preguntó mientras se agachaba a acariciar a manchas

Esto…- rayos otra vez me ponía súper nervioso- se llama manchas- contesté

¿Manchas? Pero si es completamente blanco- dijo Lenny acercándose

No le hagas caso ¡Es súper lindo! Hace meses que no veo uno…- dijo Laney levantándose

¿¡Van a jugar o van estar con el estúpido de Riffin!?- yo solo le saque la lengua con burla y vi como Laney ponía los ojos en blanco por el comentario de Carrie

¿Quieres jugar?- me preguntó Laney

Pues… si pero hace mucho que no juego y…-

Pues no estará en mi equipo- dijo Lenny, vaya que amigable gente

Bueno, él y yo contra tú y Carrie- dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Lenny

Hecho, si gano me devuelves los chocolates-dijo aceptando su mano

El perdedor dará el doble de chocolates-

Bien… esto será muy fácil- dijo corriendo con Carrie

Muy bien Core ni se te ocurra perder…- me dijo… Core… y… no me molesta

¿Core?...- pregunté

Sí, es un apodo, si te molesta no te digo así- dijo algo apenada

¡No! para nada, me gusta Core…Lanes- contesté, bueno… es definitivo este lugar me estaba gustando

Lanes… lindo, vamos, ha y si pierdes ¡Te asesino!- me gritó

No te preocupes, comerán tierra- le dije por lo que río y se fue hacia la cancha

Y así seguimos jugando durante como una hora y les estábamos dando una paliza

¡3 de 5!- pidió Lenny

Lástima, son 6 chocolates- dijo Laney con burla

Te odio- dijo Carrie mientras buscaba algo en su bolsita cuando estaba listo para recibirlos llegaron unos chicos de entre 17 y 18… daban mala espina y fue peor cuando se acercaron.

¡Lenny! ¿Ya trajiste mi consola?- preguntó el que parecía el líder que no se había percatado de la presencia de los demás

¡Dalas! ¿Qué tal tu dedo?- preguntó Laney burlona al chico de su lado que pronto abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se le quedo viendo a ella y a su "líder"

¿¡Ella te quebró el dedo Dalas!?-

Esto… Hola… Laney…, Raúl recordé que tengo que hacer algo, me tengo que ir- dijo

¡No me digas que te da miedo una mocosa!- ¿¡Qué!? Acaba de cavar su propia tumba… ¿Por qué nadie se alarma? ¡Van a presenciar un asesinato!, Carrie y Lenny se alarmaron cuando Laney empezó a caminar hacia él mientras sus demás amigos se alejaban y él se quedaba ahí parado, retándola

A ver, Raúl, todos sabemos que aunque te esté haciendo el rudito no lo eres…-

Laney…- decía Lenny para callarla

Lo más probable es que no haigas tocado una arma más lejos del gimnasio y si lo has hecho te la habrán sujeto para ti…-

Laney…- decía Lenny mas preocupado mientras el chico se empezaba a poner nervioso

Ni tú, ni tus amigos tienen el derecho de hablarme y menos insultarme y créeme que seas el hermano de Jake no te hace inmune.- finalizo volteando de nuevo hacia nosotros, mientras yo me quedaba con una cara de satisfacción, Lenny de preocupación y Carrie muy sorprendida y ¿Qué hizo el chico para no quedar más ridiculizado?... darle una nalgada para hacerse el "machito", empezó a festejar mientras sus amigos se alejaban y más el tal Dalas, Lenny y Carrie se vieron entre sí.

No lo hizo…- dijo Carrie que vio que yo iba caminando para golpear al tipo pero me detuvo del hombro- ni se te ocurra- me advirtió ¿¡Que acaso no harían nada!? ¿¡Ni siquiera Lenny!?... se notó que no era necesario cuando volví a mirar y vi como Laney lo estaba pateando en el suelo con mucho coraje y sus amigos corrían al grito de "Vamos por Jake" ¡Se lo merece!

¿¡Estás loca!?- le gritó Lenny

¿¡Ella!? ¿¡Acaso viste lo que hizo!?- le grité… ¿Qué le pasa?

En retrospectiva tiene razón- me apoyó Carrie mientras Lenny le mandaba miradas de coraje

Jake la matará- dijo preocupado

¡Pues que lo haga! ¡Nadie y digo nadie me toca!- gritó ella mientras lo volvía a patear

Tenemos que irnos- dijo Lenny mientras escuchaba un motor de auto acercándose

Bien, ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunté mientras mis amigos se me quedaban viendo - ¿Qué?

Tú y Carrie se van a su casa para que no sepan que estuvieron aquí, mientras yo y Laney…- decía Lenny

Mientras tú te vas a la casa y yo salgo un rato hasta que se le pase…- terminó Laney

¿¡Qué!?- preguntamos yo y Lenny al mismo tiempo

No quiero interrumpir pero ¡Ya viene!- gritó Carrie por lo que Lenny suspiro y empezó a correr hacia la muralla junto a Laney y Carrie hacia las casas… ¿Y ahora qué hago?... empecé a correr con ellos y cuando toparon con la muralla se dieron cuenta que los seguía

¿¡Que haces!?- me susurró Laney alterada

No sabía a donde ir- contesté con sinceridad

¡A tu casa idiota!- me gritó Lenny enojado

Olvídalo, acompáñanos, pero bajo tu responsabilidad- me advirtió Laney con preocupación… ¿Se preocupó por mí?... Wow

Si- contesté nervioso mientras empezábamos a subir la muralla… estaba nervioso no llevábamos ningún tipo de arma y si mis padres se enteran me mataran. Cuando saltamos del otro lado empezamos a correr hacia el bosque, después de un rato paramos cansados

¿Y ahora?- pregunté… esto no me gustaba, me sentía indefenso

Ni idea- dijo Laney recuperando el aliento

¡Jake nos matara!- gritó Lenny asustado

No…, no estamos seguros aquí y lo mas probable es que tus padres te estén buscando- dijo, tiene razón

Pero si volvemos nos…- decía Lenny

No lo harán, le diré que fui yo sola-

En retrospectiva es así…- dijo Lenny algo más calmado

¿Por qué se preocupan tanto? Ni que los eche…- opiné

No pero él cree que Raúl es un ángel- dijo irónica, después de eso se escuchó un rugido… diablos… todos nos callamos enseguida y pudimos escuchar como alguien más caminaba por el bosque, sabíamos lo que era por lo que cruzamos miradas, Lenny hizo una seña de subir con el dedo, yo y Laney nos confundimos hasta que vimos unos árboles muy altos, entendíamos y empezamos a caminar despacio y agachados.

Estaban muy tranquilos y yo podía sentir mi corazón salirse de mi pecho, Lenny subió a uno rápidamente y yo y Laney subiríamos al de enfrente, ella subió rápido esperándome en una de las ramas más altas por lo que yo me ubicaría en una más baja y cuando yo empecé a subir esa cosa volteó, creo que no me vio pero yo estaba a punto de echarme a correr, no podía moverme y más cuando note que venían más detrás de ese, ¡Era una horda! Laney y Lenny también lo notaron y se pusieron nerviosos haciéndome señas para que subiera justo cuando subí me empecé a resbalar y esas cosas pasaban por debajo… era mi fin pero Laney tomó mi mano y me empezó a subir, me salvo, de nuevo y me ubicó en su misma rama por lo que estábamos algo juntos… ¿Por qué me pongo tan nervioso?

**Hay que lindo, Corey, claro XD**

**Si ven algún error avisen porque esto lo subí "contra reloj" **

**¡Dejen Reviews! plis :v **


	17. 17- Tiempo de espera

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**17.-Tiempo de espera:**

Llevábamos como 10 minutos sentados ahí, por tener que huir rápido estábamos en la misma rama y al ser tan pequeña Laney tenía que estar recargada en mi pecho y yo en el tronco del árbol con mis piernas colgando de la rama haciéndome poner muy nervioso, sensación que solo lograba… bueno no hace falta mencionarla, pensé yo viendo el cabello rojo de Laney, vi que estaba sonrojada… Yo solo estaba viendo hacia abajo para ver si ya dejaban de pasar mientras que Laney y Lenny se tiraban lo que creo que era una piedra de un lado a otro, vi que Lenny tenía una sonrisa burlona.

¿Estas cómoda Laney?- preguntó Lenny con una sonrisa burlona en un susurro que si no fuera porque vimos sus labios no entenderíamos, vi hacia Laney y la vi sonrojada a niveles súper altos… que raro… un momento… cómoda… conmigo… ¡Se sonroja por mí!... espera… pensé viendo nuestra posición por lo que yo también me sonroje y él empezó a reír, en eso Laney le tiro la roca con su puntería perfecta a su cabeza- ¡Auch!- se quejó bajito tomando de nuevo la piedra y lanzándosela que por fortuna logro atrapar

¿¡Estás loco!?- le dijo de la misma manera tomando de nuevo la roca… Diablos esto terminara mal…-¡Pudiste golpear a Corey!-… Aww… digo… mira, se preocupa… jeje, un momento esta tomando de nuevo la roca… Diablos y se la lanzó… él la atrapo y le mando una mirada de odio y ella otra retándolo, él le lanzó la piedra de nuevo con claras intenciones de golpearla, acabo de ser parte de un fuego cruzado ¡Ayuda! Y así empezaron, a veces se daban, otras no, otras veces reían cuando les daba y otras se quejaban mientras yo trataba de esconderme detrás de Laney para evitar perder un ojo. Y creer que solo era una piedra.

¡Auch!- dijo Laney sobándose la pierna donde le cayó la roca mientras Lenny reía silenciosamente ante eso Laney se enojó y le lanzó la roca a Lenny que por primera vez no pudo sostenerla, ni lo golpeo, si no que se escudó con su mano y rebotó hacia abajo golpeado a un zombi por lo que todos callamos enseguida con miedo, calculaba varias docenas y con uno que nos viera estábamos fritos, el zombi estaba confundido y se le notaba ya que giró por todas partes al punto de parecer borracho y caer sin vernos, yo suspire tranquilo para ver a Lenny moviendo la mano con dolor luego a Laney que también suspiro y cruzamos miradas para explotar en una carcajada silenciosa sin decir palabra… que bien se sintió eso… Lenny al darse cuenta empezó a hacer señas que nos calláramos pero nosotros mientras más nos veíamos más cerca estábamos de explotar de la risa o caer del árbol yo me tranquilice al ver hacia el árbol pero Laney no podía parar, ya que, si volteaba al árbol me veía a mí y hacia enfrente veía a Lenny haciendo caras de preocupación mientras se sobaba la mano con el aire. No se me ocurrió otra cosa que hacer más que abrazarla por lo que pude sentir como se sonrojaba y callaba.

¿Qu-ué pasa?- preguntó como un susurro en mi oído por lo que me sonroje por darme cuenta de lo que había hecho y sentir su respiración en mi cuello…

Ahora no ves a ninguno de los 2- le contesté nervioso y ella correspondía el abrazo yo me sorprendí y cerré por un segundo los ojos olvidando que abajo había unas cosas que nos querían comer y peor que Lenny estaba enfrente… ante ese pensamiento abrí los ojos para topármelo con una sonrisa picarona por lo que me sonroje y la separe poco a poco ella vio la razón y se sonrojo al instante ¿Qué tanto se podía sonrojar? No lo sé… pero era muy lindo

¿Qué? ¿Ya no tienes ganas de reír?- preguntó Lenny como un susurro casi inaudible

Idiota…- susurramos al unísono por lo que sonreímos también al mismo tiempo

Tiempo después seguíamos igual, el aburrimiento nos mataba y ya no veíamos a ningún zombi cerca pero esperamos un rato más para asegurar que por nada del mundo nos toparíamos uno vi a Lenny se notaba que era el más aburrido ya que hablar con nosotros era muy arriesgado, solo lo hacía para burlarse claro está, de repente Laney tomo mi mano y empezó a jugar con ella como si la chocáramos de arriba a abajo yo no pude evitar ponerme nervioso hasta que paro y señalo la pulsera.

¿Y esto? No me digas que el soltero codiciado tiene novia- me dijo con gracia lo que me hizo confundirme pero al mismo tiempo sonreír

¿Soltero codiciado?- pregunté con gracia

Por favor… todas las chicas que conozco te adoran- me dijo riendo bajito

¿Enserio? ¿Todas?-

Bueno, casi todas…- ¿Hablaba de ella? ¿De Beff? ¡Arrg! No entiendo

¿Cómo quién?- pregunté esperanzado

No te lo puedo decir, es traición- dijo con gracia que me hizo sonreír

Porfi…- rogué

No, bueno contesta- pidió sonriendo

Bueno, pero solo porque me lo estas rogando-

No te lo estoy…-

Shh…, voy a contar una historia-

En eso Lenny nos tiró algo que parecía tierra desde su rama:

¡Par de tortolos, bajen!- gritó bajando

¿Tortolos?- pregunté

Esta loco…- me contestó bajando y sonrojada ¿De qué me perdí?

Bueno… ¿Y ahora qué?- pregunté

Supongo que volvemos y aceptar mi castigo- contestó Laney encogiéndose de hombros

Oye, también fue mi culpa, tengo que ir- comenté aunque la verdad sabía que no había hecho nada ¡No la iba a dejar sola! Y pude notar un pequeño sonrojo en ella

Tranquilo Corey, está acostumbrada- me dijo Lenny apoyándose en mi hombro

Cuanto apoyo, Lenny- dijo ella con sarcasmo

¿A que soy el mejor amigo de todos?- preguntó y ella volteó los ojos

Solo vámonos- contestó ella dirigiéndose de nuevo a la muralla, cuando llegamos empezamos a subir y cuando iba a ayudar a Laney, Lenny se me adelanto, Lenny eres la primera persona que esta ¡3! Veces en mi lista negra, empezamos a caminar hacia el parque y de ahí cada quien tomaría su camino… un momento… el parque ¡El parque!

¡Manchas!- grité sorprendiendo a mis 2 amigos

¿Qué?- preguntaron al unísono

¡Manchas! Lo deje en el parque…- dije con preocupación

Te ayudamos a buscarlo ¿No Lenny? ¿Lenny?- preguntó de nuevo al ver que no contestaba por quedarse viendo detrás de mí- hoo…

¿Qué?- pregunté confundido y ellos señalaron detrás de mí

¡Sam, María! ¿Qué tal?- preguntó Lenny nervioso… Diablos, me volteé topándome con la cara de enojo de mis 2 amigos que traían a manchas con ellos

¡Chicos! ¡Manchas! ¡Me encontraste, ahora yo cuento!- dije, ¡Los engañe!, Pero pude escuchar como Lenny y Laney se hacían una facepalm detrás mío - ¿Qué?

¿¡Crees que somos tontos!?- me gritó Sam

¡Estábamos jugando escondidas! ¿Cierto chicos?- pregunté

Idiota- susurraron al unísono

¿Chicos?- pregunté con desespero

Lo siento, tengo que ir a la cárcel- dijo Laney mientras mis amigos se le quedaban viendo y empezaba a correr hacia la casa de Jake

¿¡Lenny!?-

Perdón… tengo que ver si ya puso la marrana- dijo mientras corría a su casa… ¡4 veces! ¡4!

Jeje… que gracioso ¿No?- pregunté nervioso

¡Corey!- me empezaron a regañar mientras caminábamos a casa

**¿Por qué 2 capítulos en un día? porque voy a salir todo el fin de semana y no vuelvo hasta el martes, así que si por las dudas aquí les dejo este **

**perdón :,c **

**¡Volveré! XD ¡Dejen miles de Reviews, les doy estos 4 días :v! **


	18. 18- Lo saben

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**¿Qué? ¿Enserio creyeron que me fui? ¡Ja! ¡No! solo me fui de vacaciones abajo les explico :V**

**18.-Lo saben:**

Cuando llegamos a la casa no tuve más remedio que contarles la verdad, claro omitiendo la parte donde salía de la muralla y sustituyéndola "salir corriendo por toda la ciudad", salir de la muralla estaba prohibido excepto para esos 2 y más para nosotros después de la bienvenida de mi madre al ver a en ese momento al desconocido pelirrojo saliendo a un mundo de carnívoros solo. Termine de contarles lo que paso y ninguno de los 2 hablaban y hasta parecían felices.

¿Qué les pasa?- les pregunté

Pues… como decirlo amigo…- me dijo Sam tomándome del hombro

¡Te gusta Laney!- gritó María para acompañarlo con un grito más escandaloso y chillante mientras me tomaba de los hombros y saltaba

¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no!- dije con nerviosismo ¿¡Por qué rayos me pongo nervioso!?

María no es cierto- dijo Sam mientras su novia se le quedaba viendo- no le gusta… ¡Esta enamorado!- gritó y sentí como me sonrojaba a la vez que me apuñalaban por la espalda

¡Sam!- le grité

¿Quién está enamorado?- preguntó mi madre saliendo de la cocina ¡Por favor, no!

Pues…- dijo Sam mientras María se le quedaba viendo con cara de "si lo dices te mato" – nadie-contestó bajo la mirada de María

Chicos… pueden decirme lo que sea- ¡Diablos! Platicas motivacionales, ellos también lo notaron ¡Hora de héroe Corey!

Pues tenemos que decir que… tenemos mucho sueño ¡Adiós mamá!- grité tomando a mis 2 amigos de las muñecas y subiendo las escaleras

Pero son las… 5 de la tarde- dijo pero para eso ya había cerrado la puerta de nuestra habitación, durante ese tiempo María y Sam me bombardearon con preguntas, o bueno, María, mientras Sam me veía con gracia y leía un comic, ya veo porque María no quería que mi mamá se enterara porque si no ella sería la que me hiciera estas preguntas

María…- me quejé

Ya, tranquila María- dijo Sam

¡No puedo! Nuestro Core está enamorado… crecen tan rápido-

Tenemos la misma edad- dije mientras ponía mi cara en mi almohada

Mira, hagamos esto, le hare la pregunta de oro- dijo Sam

¿De oro?- preguntamos al unísono

Corey… ¿Ella te ha dicho alguna vez "Core" y no te ha molestado?- me preguntó por lo que me sonroje

¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Tú a veces le dices Core, yo a veces le digo Core…-

Pero a ti y a mí nos quiere de diferente manera que a Laney, ósea, somos como sus hermanos si te fijas nadie más le dice Core- dijo abrazándola por los hombros

¡Qué estupidez!-

¿Si? ¿Y porque un tomate esta palido a su lado?- ¡Diablos! Me lleve las manos a las mejillas antes de que María se diera cuenta… muy tarde… gritó como una fangirl mientras saltaba en la cama de Sam

Gracias- le dije con sarcasmo

De nada- me dijo sonriendo

¡Ya se! ¡Sam, prepara a Corey yo iré por Laney!- dijo María a punto de bajar de la cama de Sam

¿¡Qué!?- gritamos al mismo tiempo

Mientras más rápido se entere mejor- dijo ella acercándose a la puerta ¿¡Que hago!? Le mande una mirada de auxilio a Sam que rápidamente cargo a María por la cintura - ¿¡Que les pasa!?

¡Ni se te ocurra!- grité

¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- preguntó

Créeme Mari, esto es más complicado de lo que parece- me apoyó Sam

¡Claro que no! te gusta, le gustas, salen y yo soy madrina de bodas- dijo mientras yo y Sam le mandábamos caras de "estás loca"

Es muy complicado- le dije a María resaltando la palabra "Muy"

Explícame- pidió

¡Fácil! Tiene a Lenny, tal vez se gustan y no lo quieren admitir o algo así- le dije

Lenny está enamorado de Carrie-

¿¡Qué!?- preguntamos al unísono

Está claro ¿Qué tan ciegos son los hombres?-

Bueno, tal vez no le guste Corey…- dijo Sam

No lo sabrás hasta que preguntes…- dijo María algo enojada - ¡Es más! Yo le pregunto- dijo

¡No!- gritamos al unísono

¡Dejen de gritar!- regañó ella

Eso está mucho peor- dije yo

Créeme, conocemos a las chicas- dijo Sam

Créeme ¡Soy una chica!-

Mira, Mari, te lo agradezco enserio, pero yo lo manejo- le pedí sinceramente por lo que ella suspiro agriamente

Bien, pero si esto no avanza me involucrare- advirtió antes de salir por la puerta algo triste, nosotros nos vimos entre nosotros y luego ella volvió – Core, estamos en el Apocalipsis y… la gente tiene más probabilidades de morir, tienes que decir todo lo que sientes antes de que desaparezcan- dijo hiéndase, auch… sé que tiene razón, pero es difícil, se supone que estamos seguros ¿No? por lo tanto tenemos que hacer la vida más parecida… pero recordé, ella sale, todo el tiempo, mucho tiempo… vi a Sam pidiendo ayuda con mi mirada pero estaba mirando la puerta justo donde estaba María, capto la indirecta, es por su familia

Mari…- susurró antes de levantarse y salir a su búsqueda

Me senté a reflexionar todo… y sin darme cuenta ya eran casi las 10… tenia sueño la verdad, Sam no había vuelto y juraría haber oído a María llorar, suspire y busque ropa para mañana en mi armario compartido con Sam y saque unos pantalones cuando los tome en mis manos sentí algo en su bolsillo y lo saque… era la pulsera… tengo que admitir que no sabía lo que era estar enamorado, lo que sabía es que esto no lo había sentido antes y que no podía dejar de pensar en ella, tome el pantalón con la cajita de la pulsera dentro y una camisa, tome mi almohada, una sábana y baje a dormir a la sala… creo que María quiere apoyarme con esto porque sabe lo que es estar enamorada y creo que igual Sam, no creo que harían lo que muchos piensan, si no hacer lo que todos tienen que vivir una vez en la vida, abrazar a un persona que amas hasta dormir con su calor… ¡Que cursi! a veces me sorprendo a mí mismo, veamos que tal me va mañana.

**¿Me extrañaron? yo se que si *La asesinan***

**bueno... no, no fui, nunca me fui, no me iré, solo me fui de viaje son previo aviso de la nada me dijeron "prepara tus cosas" y pues ¿Qué le hago? el lado buen es que fueron 18 horas sin hacer nada, así que me puse a escribir y creo que ya tengo escrito 2 de los últimos 6 o 7 capítulos incluyendo una pequeñísima historia de com capítulos que espero que les guste.**

**¿Porque no actualice? no había internet ¡Fue horrible! enserio, sufrí XD pero me la pase bien aun que no les importe se los digo :v **

**¡Dejen Reviews! **


	19. 19- Pulsera

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**19.-Pulsera:**

Estaba durmiendo "cómodamente" en el sofá, o bueno, lo más cómodo que puedes dormir en un sofá pero hacia mucho frio… demasiado frio. Me despoje de la sabana y sentí algo en mis pies… ¿¡Hielos!?

¡Trina!- grité con furia… enserio extrañaba a la Trina apocalíptica

Hijo… despertarte ¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó mi madre saliendo de la cocina

Trina… Hielos… mala- dije temblando

Hay… tu hermana tan graciosa- dijo con una sonrisa ¿¡Graciosa!? ¿Qué tiene esto de gracioso? Cuando me iba a quejar habló- ¿Por qué dormiste aquí?- me preguntó

Un reto, mamá- si le decía la verdad no me imagino las pláticas

Ok, ve a arreglarte y yo hare el desayuno- yo solo afirme con la cabeza y entre al baño del piso de abajo, cuando Salí olía a desayuno… ¡Que delicioso! Entre a la cocina y me senté a comer para luego escuchar unos pasos en la escalera entrando a la cocina un Sam arreglado para la escuela y con una sonrisa

Hola…- saludé picaronamente, él solo se arregló la voz

Esto… muchas gracias…supongo…- dijo avergonzado

No hay de que, ¿Y qué hicieron?- pregunté mientras su mirada cambiaba a una seria

Corey…- regañó

Ya… perdón… luego cambio las sabanas- dije riéndome de mi propio comentario, después él me golpeó el brazo con más fuerza de la necesaria- ¡Era una broma!- reclamé enojado

¿¡Cómo puedes pensar eso!?- me gritó… ok algo estaba mal aquí

¡Tranquilo!... solo era una broma, sé que no hicieron nada- le dije algo extrañado

Perdón… lo que pasa es que… Mari estuvo todo el tiempo deprimida- me contestó

¿Por qué?-

Hoy cumpliría años su madre…- me contestó… auch no me imagino la situación de Sam, mucho menos la de María

Oouh…- dije avergonzado y entonces María entró

Core… ¿Dónde está tu mamá?- me preguntó

Esto… en su cuarto… ¿Para que la buscas?-

Hoy no iré a la escuela, iré a… la iglesia- sentí una punzada en el corazón… pobrecilla

¡Si quieres te acompaño!- dijo Sam rápidamente, no me imagino como debe ser ver a alguien que amas así

Pero, ni tu ni Corey creen en algo…- dijo, cierto después de esto no creíamos en nada pero ella siempre mantuvo la fe

¡No importa!- contestó, ella se sentó frente a él

Hoy no seré buena compañía, cielo- dijo

Eso no significa que no la quieras- dijo abrazándola ella no dijo nada solo lo abrazó más fuerte y afirmo con la cabeza tratando de no llorar, después María y Sam fueron a informárselo a mi madre mientras yo tomaba mi mochila casi vacía, salimos al mismo tiempo y nos despedimos en el parque

Adiós Core- despidió María

Adiós- dije abrazándola- cuando llegue te dejare ganar en "fuego y ruedas"- sentía sus ganas de llorar pero solo burló

Ya quisieras- dijo limpiando su ojo, Sam la abrazó por los hombros y empezaron a caminar hacia el lado contrario al igual que yo dirigiéndome a la escuela empecé a ver hacia mi alrededor, era temprano lo suficiente como para no ver a nadie, más que gente que salía a hacer ejercicio o como los estudiantes apenas salían de sus hogares, suspire, todo era muy lindo, claro tardabas en darte cuenta ya que una gran muralla la opacaba, que tranquilidad… tranquilidad… un término muy difícil de usar ahora, yo siento tranquilidad ahora pero no siempre la sentí ¿Cuántos no la están sintiendo? ¿Cuántos jamás la sentirán sin antes morir? ¡Qué optimismo Corey! Me dije a mi mismo antes de entrar a la escuela, como lo esperaba casi no había gente, pero, entre la poca gente vi un cabello rojo que reconocería en cualquier lado.

¡Lanes!- saludé con energía sentándome junto a ella

¡Core! Que madrugador- dijo con gracia

Mira quien habla, ¿Y Lenny?- pregunté robando una galleta casera que comía Laney por lo que me miro con odio

¡Oye!- reclamó

Hey, mi mamá las prepara tengo derecho- dije dándole otro mordisco- contesta

No sé, hoy quería… pensar- dijo - ¿Y Sam y María?

Iglesia- contesté

¿He?- preguntó confundida

Hoy la madre de María cumpliría años…-

Oouh…- dijo ¡Oye! Mi misma contestación

¿Y qué tal el castigo?-

Bien, me atrapaste, tuve que limpiar toda la escuela y por eso llegue temprano-

¿¡Toda!?- pregunté sorprendido refiriéndome a los baños, si alguien entraba más de 10 minutos ahí, moría

Toda…- recalcó con cara de asco- pero valió la pena, le rompí el brazo- dijo con una sonrisa por lo que yo igual sonreí

Genial…- dije- oye, ¿Recuerdas lo de la pulsera?

Aja…- contestó tomando otra galleta

Pues… ten- dije ofreciéndole la caja lo más rápido que pude con mucha vergüenza y una gran sonrojo

Wow… ¿Qué es?- preguntó mientras abría la caja- Vaya Core… es… hermosa- dijo con un notable nerviosismo mientras se sonrojaba

¿Te gusto?- pregunte rascándome la nuca

¡Me encanto!- contestó tratando de ponérsela sin éxito- ¿Me ayudas?

Claro- contesté y ella estiro su brazo hacia mi cuando se la puse y se empezó a retirar la detuve apretando el agarrón en su mano, vi que se sonrojo y se puso nerviosa para luego cruzar la mirada conmigo me empecé a acercar poco a poco con la esperanza que no se alejara, lo cual no paso y sentí como correspondía el apretón de manos… ¡Estaba a punto de besarla y ella no parecía rechazarlo!, sentí su respiración agitada y nerviosa… sonreí frente a sus labios cuando…

¡Señorita de la limpieza!- gritó Lenny como saludo por lo que nos separamos rápidamente… estoy convencido ¡Odio a Lenny! – Wow, ¿Estas bien?- le preguntó

¿Qué? Si claro…- contestó nerviosa

¿Segura? Estas muy roja…- le dijo por lo que sonreí automáticamente… se había puesto así por mi

Estoy bien, ¿Qué quieres?-

La señorita Brown quieres que la ayudemos con unas cajas de fuera- le dijo

Bien…- dijo con fastidio mientras Lenny se iba y yo me sentía mal… hasta que sentí un beso en la mejilla sonrojándome al segundo- gracias- me dijo retirándose, estoy convencido ¡Amo esta ciudad!

**Aww... todos querían Corney, pues aquí esta XD **

**¡Disfrútenlo :V!**

**¡Dejen Reviews! -3-**


	20. 20- Armas militares

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**20.-Armas militares:**

Después de un rato de hablar con Kin y Kon tocó el timbre que significaba que tenía que dirigirme a la materia futuro, debo decir que iba muy feliz con la esperanza de que ahí estuviera Laney… No me equivoque, ahí estaba… con Lenny, ayudando a cargar las armas con la señorita Brown… otra práctica de tiro no ¡Por favor! Siempre quedábamos en vergüenza frente a ellos, un momento ¿¡Esa era una pistola automática!? Ya me gustó la idea… no creo que sepan controlar armas militares ¿O sí? No veía por donde iba y tope con una grada golpeándome en la rodilla haciendo ruido por lo que los 3 sé me quedaron viendo, Laney me saludó con la mano y una sonrisa y Lenny aguantando la risa, me senté algo celoso… ¿Celoso?... bueno, luego se me pasara, y entraron los demás entre ellos Cris y Nico que Cris rápidamente corrió con ellos.

¿¡Dispararemos armas militares!?- preguntó emocionado junto a Nico mientras todos se quedaban viendo

Ni loca, ustedes son capaces de matar a alguien- sentenció la maestra

¿Y para qué son?- preguntó Carrie algo cabizbaja

¡Nos vamos a una misión!- gritó Laney emocionada chocando la mano con Lenny

¿¡Con armas militares!?- preguntó Cris con un tono celoso y sorprendido

¿¡Misión!?- preguntó Carrie preocupada ¿Qué acaso no iban siempre?

Tranquila… solo es para ver si hay comida cerca- dijo Lenny, ok… esto era raro

¿Por qué tan preocupada?- pregunté extrañado

Porque si van a una de reconocimiento…-

¿Sí?-

Son las más peligrosas, van a lugares que no saben que hay ahí- contestó Nico

Pero hace tiempo que no vamos a una y además vamos con Jake y los demás…- dijo Laney algo deprimida

¡No sabes lo celoso que estoy! ¡Llévame contigo Laney…!- pidió Cris abrazándola… ¡Oye!

Nop- dijo Lenny apartándolo

¿Podemos dispararla solo una vez?- preguntó

Ni loco tocaras a mi bebe- dijo Lenny acomodándose el arma

¿Laney…?-

Ni loca- concluyó

¡Maestra! ¿No se supone que debemos aprender a disparar todo?- preguntó recalcando la palabra "Todo"

Pues…-

¡Porfi!- rogaron Cris y Nico al unísono

Bien- dijo Laney exhausta

¡Si la destruyen los mato!- dijo Lenny entregándola, todos nos acercamos de donde nos encontrábamos hacia ellos que contemplaban ambas armas con los ojos brillantes

Muy bien niños, ustedes hacia atrás…-dijo señalándonos

Y cúbranse- completó Lenny con gracia insinuando que no tendrían control por lo que reímos

Ja-Ja, ya veremos- dijo Cris con sarcasmo mientras yo iba a sentarme en las gradas de atrás de ellos– es más, 5 chocolates a que lo logro

Amigo, solo te quedan 3- recordó Nico

Bien, 3 míos y 2 de Nico- dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Lenny

¿¡Qué!?- gritó Nico

¡Yo me uno!- gritó Laney recibiendo la mano en vez de Lenny

Hecho- dijo Cris, después Laney se acercó a mí mientras escuchaba los regaños de Nico hacia su amigo y como Lenny se burlaba

Enserio, cúbrete- me susurró, yo solo afirme nervioso mientras ella iba hacia la mesa que se encontraban todas las armas a pocos metros de ambos chicos junto a Lenny y la maestra

Muy bien, pónganse firmes, apunten y cuando disparen no sostengan el gatillo más de un segundo- dijo la maestra alegándose

Bien- dijeron al unísono mientras se preparaban, pude sentir sus nervios y los de mis demás compañeros, yo me fui a un lugar más cubierto disimuladamente mientras Carrie me seguía, creo que Lenny igual le advirtió

1- contó Cris

2- prosiguió Nico

¡3!- gritaron al unísono, pude escuchar como todos suspiraban con nerviosismo mientras bajaban un poco la cabeza y Carrie y yo nos cubríamos al mismo tiempo de en las colchonetas de gimnasia, pero no pasó nada

¡Hey!- gritó Cris enojado- no funciona- dijo mientras apretaba el gatillo y luego volteaba a las gradas aun apretando el gatillo y todos gritaban con horror

¡Tiene seguro, Imbécil!- gritó Laney enojada acercándose a ellos para retirar el seguro, después de arrebatárselas con coraje por haber apuntado a los demás. Se las devolvió mientras ellos se preparaban pude ver como todos los que quedaban en las gradas se habían retirado a lugares más cubiertos.

1- contó Cris

2- prosiguió Nico

¡3!- gritaron al unísono de nuevo, solo que esta vez sí funciono, la maestra corrió detrás de las colchonetas con nosotros, Laney y Lenny se quedaron parados, mientras los demás como yo y Carrie se cubrían, Nico disparo y al milisegundo cayo de sentón por no mantenerse firme y la fuerza del arma, todos empezaron a reírse mientras él se sonrojaba pero Cris no paraba y parecía no controlarla

¡Cris, para!- gritó Lenny aun parado junto la mesa y Laney

¡No puedo!- gritó con miedo y nerviosismo mientras disparaba al techo y todos se cubrían o gritaban mientras lo hacían, lo siguiente paso muy rápido, él giro por la fuerza del arma y apuntó al lado derecho de la mesa donde se encontraba Laney, juraría ver las balas ir lentamente hacia ella, me quede petrificado por suerte Lenny la tomo de la mano y la empujó hacia él cayendo en el piso de sentón y abrazando a Laney por la cintura, Cris al ver esto soltó el arma con todo el miedo recorriendo su cuerpo mientras el arma caía al suelo, cuando pararon los estruendos todos se asomaron y corrieron hacia Laney y Lenny, más que nadie yo y Carrie, cuando llegue un escalofrió de miedo me recorrió acompañado de celos cabe recalcar y pude ver como Laney aún tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y sostenía las manos de Lenny con fuerza mientras no se separaba de Lenny y él estaba abrazándola con fuerza mientras escondía su rostro en su cabello al parecer muy asustado y al igual cerrando sus ojos aguantando las ganas de llorar, creo que estaba más asustado que Laney.

¡Lanes!- grité haciendo que abriera los ojos

¿Estoy muerta?- preguntó mientras trataba de separarse pero no podía- Lens… puedes soltarme

Un segundo- susurró creo que llorando y acurrucándose en su cabello, yo me sentí muy celoso y voltee hacia Carrie y vi que estaba a punto de matar a Laney, tanto que hasta sonreí, ella solo se acomodó en su abrazo y paso sus manos sobre las de él, después se levantó mientras él se cubría la cara para que no lo vieran y las chicas que llegaron de otros salones al escuchar el ruido suspiraban con amor o susurraban cosas como "Es tan romántico" o "que tierno", yo solo volteé los ojos y abracé a Laney que aunque no pareciera estaba muy asustada aún. Luego se acercó Cris

¡Laney! ¡Discúlpame!- le gritó arrepentido

Me… me debes 8 chocolates- dijo nerviosa, estaba asustada y recuperándose del shock

¿No eran 5?-

No me presiones amigo, casi me matas- dijo Laney sonriendo mientras Lenny se acercaba y luego la abrazaba con la cara roja de llorar

¡Casi me matas, tonta!- dijo abrazándola y acariciando su cabello mientras a mí me daba un ataque de celos

"Cars, ¿Estas bien?" si gracias por preguntar- dijo Carrie con coraje mientras ellos se separaban y reían

¡Oye! Él fue el que casi me mata- dijo apuntando a Cris, ante esto Lenny se empezó a acercar a él

Lenny… amigo… ¡No me mates!- dijo Cris asustado… ¿Le tiene miedo a Lenny?, él puso su mano en el hombro mientras Cris ahogaba un grito y todo el salón veía

Me debes 5 chocolates, amigo- dijo sonriendo mientras todos reían al ver la cara de susto de Cris incluyendo a Nico

¡Laney! ¿¡Estas bien!?- preguntó la maestra asustada

Si… gracias maestra- contestó

¡Cris, Nico! ¡Están castigados!- gritó

Pero…- dijeron al unísono

¡Castigo 2 semanas!- gritó mientras ellos se callaban

Bien… nosotros tenemos que irnos- dijo Lenny tomando las 2 armas

Adiós chicos- despidió Laney mientras todos los despedían, pero rápidamente Carrie corrió hacia Lenny

Cuídate…- le dijo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla por lo que se sonrojo rápidamente. Parece que si le gustaba Carrie

Vamos, don Juan- dijo Laney con burla arrastrándolo de la muñeca, en ese momento quería correr hacia ella y decirle lo que sentía, pero no pude, cuando la vi salir pase mi mano por la pulsera

Cuídate…- susurré, en eso Laney se asomó por la puerta y disparo sin avisar dando al blanco del otro lado del gimnasio mientras todos se quedaban tanto sorprendidos como asustados

¡Así es como se hace!- gritó antes de que Lenny la empujara

¡Señorita Penn…!- gritó la maestra enojada

**Aww... (/-*)/ No mal piensen, se puso así porque es su única familia :v**

**¡Dejen Reviews! -3-**


	21. 21- Regreso

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**21.-Regreso:**

Hoy era viernes y los chicos no habían vuelto, la verdad no me preocupaba, o bueno, no tanto como a Carrie que cada vez que llegaba a la escuela estaba peor que el día anterior yo la verdad no me preocupaba porque Cris y Nico me dijeron que era normal que tardaran varios días ya que iban a ciudades "Lejanas" y siempre que Carrie estaba hablando de eso podía ver como Kim y Konnie se le quedaban viendo con cara de "no exageres" o cosas así, había hecho mucha más amistad con los últimos mencionados además de con Kin y Kon, pero Carrie… ¡Carrie! No entiendo como puede ser amiga de Laney.

Íbamos saliendo de la escuela de camino al parque, últimamente siempre íbamos, después de toda la ciudad era "pequeña" y nuestros padres trabajan hasta tarde o bueno la mayoría de las veces

¿Cuándo creen que lleguen?- preguntó Carrie… ¡Nos está volviendo locos!

Carrie… están bien… tu más que nadie los conoces- dijo María con algo de fastidio

Pero… Pero…- decía

¡Juguemos futbol!- gritó Cris apareciendo de la nada junto a Nico

¿No estaban castigados?- preguntó Kon

Escapamos… sin Jake no hay nadie vigilando- dijo Cris feliz con el balón en la mano

¡Imposible! Jake cerró todas las salidas no vigiladas después de que llegaron Laney y Lenny- dijo Kin

Cierto, ¿Cuántas veces escaparon? ¿10? ¿13?- preguntó Kim

¿¡Pues cada cuanto los castigaban!?- preguntó Sam sorprendido

Como 3 veces al mes…- dijo Laney apareciendo con su patineta… ¡Volvió!

Cris eres un mentiroso, nosotros te ayudamos a escapar…- dijo Lenny apareciendo, rápidamente Carrie abrió los ojos feliz

Si…- dijo Cris avergonzado

Oye, Cris, si Laney y Lenny está aquí… Ya llego Jake ¿No?- preguntó Konnie mientras ambos chicos abrieron los ojos asustados

¡Diablos!- gritaron al unísono- ¿¡Por qué no nos lo recordaron!?- le preguntó Cris a los pelirrojos

Casi me matas ¿recuerdas?-

¿¡Y yo que tengo que ver con esto!?- preguntó Nico

Tu quisiste acompañarnos- respondió Laney encogiéndose de hombros

¡Lenny!- gritó Carrie levantándose de la banca y abrazándolo, parecía que había esperado a que todos acabaran de hablar, en retrospectiva, la entendía a mí me gustaría hacer eso con Laney después de no saber si seguía viva, pero ella… estaba volviéndose loca parecía que lo mataría

Wow, Carrie, tranquila, necesito a Lenny virgen… "¡Hasta el matrimonio!" como decía él- dijo Laney separándolos causando un muy gran sonrojo en ambos y muchas risas en los demás

¡Laney!... tenía 6 años- dijo como susurro lo que hizo que todos rieran mas

Si, si como digas- dijo recibiendo susurros de insultos de parte de Lenny

¿Son pareja o algo así?- le pregunté a Laney mientras susurraba

No, pero, hasta hay apuestas de quien se declara primero- contestó susurrando, yo solo sonreí, esto era raro

¿Trajeron algo?- preguntó Kon con emoción

Pues…- dijeron al mismo tiempo

¿Pues…?- dijimos todos al unísono con la intención de hacerlos seguir

Antes de volver fuimos al centro comercial…-decía Laney

Y tiene un cine…- prosiguió Lenny

Y tiene buenas películas que jamás se estrenaron-

Y proyectores-

Y semillas de palomitas-

Y…-

¡Entendimos!- gritamos con algo de celos al unísono

¡Hey! Apenas los íbamos a invitar a ver alguna de las películas que apenas estrenaban pero parece que no quieren…- dijo Laney con burla

No, no, no, lo malinterpretaste- dijo Kin nervioso

Aja…- dijeron al unísono los pelirrojos

¿Entonces, vienen o no?- preguntó Lenny

¡Sí!- gritamos todos al unísono

Bien… hoy en la noche- dijo Laney bostezando- ¿Nos vamos a casa?- le preguntó a Lenny… ¿¡Viven juntos!?

¿Viven juntos?- pregunté lo más tranquilo que pude mientras Sam y María me veían pícaramente

Si…- contestaron extrañados

Explícale o se volverá loco- dijo Carrie

¿Cómo tú cuando te enteraste?- preguntó Kim con burla mientras ella la arremedaba con burla

Pues como no tenemos padres y somos mejores amigos vivimos en la misma casa para no ocupar otra solo para 1 persona-

Y además si tuviéramos cada quien su propia casa viviríamos en las más cercanas a la casa de Jake-

¿Y?- pregunté

Jake… ¿viviendo cerca de nuestra casa?- preguntó Laney como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Entiendo- dije algo avergonzado

Bien, vámonos, hace días que no duermo bien- dijo Lenny empujando a Laney

¡Adiós!- se despidió ella

Adiós…- nos despedimos, que bueno que esta devuelta

**¡Hola! -3- **

**Estuve leyendo sus Reviews y vomité arcoiris :V pero, tal vez soy yo recuerden que no se casi nada XD, de Diana Argon que decía que no veía los capítulos nuevos, es decir, que solo hasta el 18, tal vez son imaginaciones mías pero si ven un problema de esos díganme, me preocupo XD**

**¡Dejen Reviews! y ¡Chao! **


	22. 22- Noche de cine

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**22.-noche de cine:**

Después de varias partidas volvimos a casa, cuando abrí la puerta me tope a mi padre y a mi madre hablando lo cual se me hacía muy raro ya que ellos todos los viernes se quedaban hasta tarde en sus trabajos y Trina nos cuidaba, en eso vi a Trina saliendo de la cocina algo preocupada nosotros nos vimos entre nosotros y giramos un poco la cabeza para ver la entrada a la sala y vi a mis padres sentados y en la mesita un radio.

Hola…- saludé con algo de confusión

Oh, hola Corey- me dijo Trina… ¿Y la agresión?

¿Pasa algo?- preguntó María dejando su mochila al lado de los sillones

No…- dijo mi madre mientras Trina y mi padre la miraba

En realidad, si, hubo señal…- dijo mi padre

¿Qué? ¿Cómo conseguiste la radio?- le pregunté ¡La habíamos dejado en la cabaña! Esto era imposible

No es la nuestra, desde que llegue he manipulado esta…- dijo mi padre

¿¡Qué!?- preguntamos al unísono- ¿Por qué no nos dijo?- preguntó Sam… siempre con su formalidad

Dijiste- aclaró mi padre- no me trates de usted- regañó

¡Eso no importa! Contesta…- pedí

¡No tiene por qué contestar!- me gritó mi madre enojada por cómo le hablé a mi padre

Si, si tengo- dijo mi padre- no les dije porque aquí están haciendo una nueva vida y, si supieran que hago algo como esto, nos echarían

¿Y porque rayos lo haces?- pregunté enojado ¡Teníamos una nueva vida! No había necesidad de esto

¡Corey!- me gritó mi madre

Perdón…-

Lo hago porque si aún esta ese estúpido campamento lo más probable es que este la cura…- dijo mi padre

¿Cómo que si aún está? ¿No recibiste una señal?- preguntó María

Bueno, sí, pero fue muy confusa… creo que tengo que ir a…- dijo mi padre antes de que mi madre lo interrumpiera

¡No! ¡No sé cuál es su devaneo de salir de aquí! ¡Por primera vez en meses estamos seguros!- dijo mi madre retirándose y encerrándose en su habitación

Papá… hable con Jake y me dijo que tenían zonas que ya estaban inspeccionadas ¿Washington no es una?- preguntó Trina

Creo que no…- dijo mi padre algo deprimido mientras se iba a la puerta- no…no digan nada de la radio, vuelvo después- dijo y salió

Wow- dijo Sam

¿Qué pasara si Washington aún esta…?- preguntó María

Irnos…- contesté deprimido- ¿Si vamos a la casa de Lanes?- pregunté algo más animado

¡Sí!- gritaron al unísono – un momento… ¿Lanes?- preguntó Sam picaron

Pues si… ella me dice Core y yo… - decía avergonzado pero Trina me interrumpió

¿Core?- preguntó con una sonrisa

Cállate, Trina…- dije avergonzado mientras los 3 reían

Al paso de las horas nos alistamos para ir a la casa de los pelirrojos y mientras íbamos caminando mis amigos me iban recordando con burlas las preguntas de que si vivían juntos, al llegar parecía una casa normal pero cuando entramos ¡Era un paraíso! Todo lo que un adolescente desea, desde televisiones enormes hasta máquinas de palomitas o de árcade.

Impresionante ¿No?- preguntó Cris como saludo

Si…- dijimos al unísono

¡Maldita porquería!- gritó Lenny desde la sala al parecer tratando de armar el proyector

¡Deja que lo haga Kin o Kim!- le regañó Carrie

¡Jamás!- dijo, peor vio como Carrie lo veía mal- jamás dejare que alguien se interponga mientras ellos intentan poner esto… déjame terminar- dijo nervioso retirándose

¡Si vinieron!- dijo Laney bajando las escaleras

Pues claro Lanes, ¿Enserio crees que me perdería un cine después de meses?- pregunté amigable

Laney, ¿Y las palomitas?- preguntó Nico

No podemos hacerlas hasta que apaguen todo- contestó

¿Por?- preguntó Sam

Si Jake ve que usamos mucha energía van a contarnos la electricidad…-

Otra vez…- dijo Lenny

¡Lo logre!- gritó Kin

¿Logre?- preguntó Kim enojada

Logramos, logramos- dijo nervioso en lo que nosotros nos acomodábamos sentados en el piso. Yo junto a Laney, Sam y María, los demás en los sillones o sobre colchas tiradas

Iré a hacer las palomitas… nadie encienda nada- advirtió Laney

Te ayudo- dijo María parándose de lado de Sam hacia la cocina con Laney

¿Y de que vemos?- preguntó Kon

¡Amor!- gritaron todas las chicas presentes excepto por Laney… un momento

Cris… ¿Dijiste amor?- le pregunté en lo que todos se le quedaban viendo

Esto…-

¡Amigo eres un sentimental!- gritó Nico

¡Cállate!-

¿Ustedes?- preguntó Carrie

¡Terror!- gritamos, claramente ganábamos por mayoría

¡No es justo, hay más chicos que chicas!- dijo María llegando

Y yo no he votado- dijo Laney

¡Eso, eso! Por lo que vote Laney vemos- dijo María mientras los chicos hacían caras de "si" excepto yo y Sam que los veíamos confundidos y las chicas viendo a María con cara de "te odio"- ¿Qué?- preguntó

¡Terror!- gritó rápidamente mientras dejaba las palomitas en medio y se acomodaba junto a mí

¿¡Qué!?- gritó María

María, María, María, deberías de conocer a Laney ya- dijo Lenny con una sonrisa y ella lo arremedaba mientras se sentaba junto a Sam

La película estuvo muy bien, claro, si quitas la parte de que el principal trataba de matar al asesino por amor y que era ¡una de las cosas más terroríficas del universo!, durante el principio de la película esperaba de que Laney al tener miedo se acurrucará conmigo, pero creo que fue al revés, cuando termino Lenny se levantó a encender las luces y pude ver las caras de traumados y de miedo de todos excepto de los 2 pelirrojos

¡Vaya! ¡Qué buena película!- dijo Lenny - ¿Verdad Cars?- le preguntó a Carrie que estaba acorrucada en la esquina de un sofá

Cris, ¿Estas llorando?- preguntó Laney viendo detrás de ella y desacomodando un poco la sabana que compartíamos por el miedo que yo aun sentía pero no era tanto miedo como para no voltear a ver a Cris igual que todos

¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Llorar?- preguntó escondiendo algo la cara- ¿¡A quien engaño!? ¡Nataly murió y no se quedó con John!- gritó llorando cómicamente

Amigo, era una película- dijo Lenny

Y lo más probable es que los actores si están muertos- dijo Laney mientras él lloraba más y yo no paraba de reír al igual que los demás

Al final se hicieron pareja en la vida real ¿No?- preguntó Lenny en lo que Cris se ponía en posición fetal llorando cómicamente

Amigo, si no tuviera tanto miedo de ir hasta donde estas, te golpearía- sentenció Nico del otro lado de la sala por lo que todos reímos

Bueno chicos, son las… 2 de la mañana, deben ir a su casa, claro con cuidado, después de todo a esta hora el asesino Kevin sale por su victimas…- dijo Laney adrede para asustar logrando su cometido

Cierto, además, ataca en la oscuridad, como ahora que no hay luz ni gente en la calle…- apoyó Lenny

Ah y durante la tormen…- decía Laney antes de que se escuchara un trueno y todos gritáramos con terror- ¡Que oportuno!- gritó Laney con sarcasmo por no poder terminar su frase

Bueno chicos, los veo mañana- dijo Lenny con una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta y empezaba a llover pero nadie se movía de su lugar.

**No se porque me causo tanta risa lo de Cris... XD **

**Pero bueno, espero que le haya gustado n-n **

**¡Dejen Reviews! **


	23. 23- ¿Pijamada?

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**23.- ¿Pijamada?:**

No nos hagan esto…- pidió Kin tembloroso mientras los demás lo apoyábamos

Oigan, ustedes viven por aquí- dijo Laney dirigiéndose a los 2 pares de gemelos, Cris y Nico

¡Pero nosotros vivimos del otro lado del parque!- gritó Carrie

Bien, ustedes quédense, pero ustedes ¡Chu!- dijo con gracia dirigiéndose a los antes mencionado

No se tu Kon, pero yo aquí veo favoritismo- dijo Kin saliendo juntos su hermano y las 2 gemelas

¡Te apoyo hermano!- gritó Nico- Cris, ¿Vienes o no?-

Espera…- dijo con las manos en la cara y Nico le dio un zape - ¡Oye!- gritó

¡Era solo una película!- le regañó mientras salían

¡Cuidado chicos, si ven a Kevin, le mandan saludos!- gritó Laney mientras cerraba la puerta con la intención de asustar, lo cual funciono

Eres mala, Lanes- le dije con una sonrisa

Lo sé, lo sé, ¿Y ahora?...- preguntó

¡Pijamada!- gritaron las chicas mientras arrastraban a Laney a su habitación

¡Nooo…!- gritó antes de que cerrarán la puerta

¿Y nosotros?- pregunté

¿Qué tal si vamos a ver…?- decía Sam sonriendo mientras yo hacía lo mismo pero Lenny le dio un almohadazo

¡No!- dijo serio

Esta Carrie…- dijo para convencerlo

Si, y también Laney- dijo y al instante me emocione tratando de apoyar a Sam y creyendo que él aceptó

Tu si me entiendes hermano…-dijo Sam picaron mientras nos levantábamos al mismo tiempo pero Lenny nos dio otro almohadazo haciéndonos caer

¡Ni loco dejare que vean a mi mejor amiga y a mi novia mientras… hacen una pijamada!- dijo algo sonrojado, estaba claro que pensó lo mismo que nosotros… espera ¿¡Novia!?

¿¡Novia!?- medio gritamos los 2 pero él nos cayó al instante- ¿¡Cual de las 2 es tu novia!?- pregunté preocupado mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y con cara de estar rogándole

¡Perdón! ¿¡Sí!?, me confundí- dijo avergonzado mientras a mí me entraba la depresión

Contesta…- pidió Sam viendo mi estado- ¿Cuál de las 2 te gusta…?- preguntó ¿¡2!? Ah no señor, si yo me hundo, tú te hundes conmigo

O 3…- dije pícaro para asustarlo, lo cual funciono ya que abrió los ojos con enojo y tomó a Lenny delos hombros, ¿Enserio Cris le tenía miedo a Lenny?- contesta- dijo enojado… creo que me pase

Carrie…- dijo como susurro pero lo suficiente como para que los 2 nos despreocupáramos y Sam lo soltara

Perdón amigo, me preocupe- dijo Sam con una sonrisa mientras nosotros lo veíamos raro

Si, si, si, de ti lo medio entiendo…-

¿Medio?- preguntó

¡Casi me matas!-

Perdón…-

Bueno, el punto es que María es tu novia, pero tu Corey ¿Qué te preocupaba?- me preguntó haciéndome sonrojar y a Sam reír, él abrió los ojos y la boca

¡Te gusta La…!- gritó pero por suerte lo callé a tiempo

¿Podemos olvidarlo?- pregunté avergonzado mientras me ponía a ver hacia todos lados buscando una excusa- ¡Juguemos a la consola!

¡Yo primero!- gritó Sam

¡NI loco!- gritamos yo y Lenny al unísono mientras corríamos por el control, al ser Sam el primero en correr lo tomo y nosotros tratamos de quitárselo él se acostó en el sofá haciendo la mano hacia atrás donde tenía el control, Lenny se puso sobre él para arrebatárselo y yo detrás de Lenny para retirarlo, en eso se encendieron las luces y se escuchó una foto instantáneas, cuando nos visualizamos vimos que estábamos en una posición… comprometedora y peor ya que Lenny y Sam no traían camisa, volteamos para toparnos con Laney riendo a casi llorar con su pijama… Wow… no pude evitar sonrojarme y sentí como ¿sangre de la nariz? ¡Diablos!, me voltee para evitar en contacto visual.

¡Laney!- gritaron mis 2 amigos

¿¡Qué diablos hacen!?- preguntó llorando de la risa

¡Devuélveme esa foto!- gritó Lenny

¡Ni loca! Muy buena idea de mi parte gastarme mi rollo en esto- dijo con una sonrisa mientras se echaba a correr y detrás de ella Lenny

¡Laney, devuélveme eso!- gritó

¡Ja! ¡Primero tendrás que matarme!- gritó subiendo las escaleras

Amigo, ¿Estas bien?- me preguntó Sam

¿Qué? ¿Yo? Si claro…- dije mientras me paraba dándole la espalda y me dirigía a la cocina

¿Seguro?- preguntó poniéndose frente a mí y al ver mi estado se echó a reír tanto que se cayó de la risa, yo enojado me fui a la cocina a limpiarme y cuando salí se escuchó un portazo y un grito de Lenny, nosotros nos vimos entre nosotros y luego bajo Lenny con un moretón en la frente

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sam

No…- dijo deprimido

¿Por?- pregunté algo preocupado… ¿preocupado?

¡Laney le enseñara la foto a Carrie!- dijo mientras se acostaba en el suelo y al igual Sam pensando que ahí estaba María

Bueno… ¿Quién juega primero?- pregunté mientras ellos me tiraban almohadas

Después de un rato nos quedamos dormidos, 2 horas. Después a las 5 de la mañana Sam me estaba despertando y lo primero que escuche fue una tormenta, mis padres nos mataran cuando sepan que salimos sin suéter o bueno mi madre

¿Qué quieres Sam?- pregunté somnoliento

Vamos a ver a las chicas… señor sangre por la nariz- me dijo como susurro

Si las chicas o Lenny se enteran nos mataran… un momento ¿Señor que?- pregunté

Pero jamás se enteraran- me dijo sonriendo… malditas hormonas, después de como 1 minuto tratando de no hacer ruido salimos de la sala y nos encontrábamos frente a las escaleras, justo cuando íbamos a subir el primer escalón se escuchó un sonido de un Walkie Talkie haciendo eso muy tétrico y por instinto haciendo que nos viéramos entre nosotros, luego se escuchó un trueno y un relámpago ilumino la casa haciéndonos sobresaltar y yo mandarle miradas a Sam de volver, hubo un momento donde se escuchó una puerta de arriba rechinar haciendo que yo pusiera la mano en la boca de Sam y él en la mía para evitar gritar, después vimos la luz de una linterna y por instinto corrimos a escondernos, vimos como bajaba Laney somnolienta y en su pijama por lo que volteé a Sam algo extrañado y para evitar "accidentes". Ella abrió la puerta topándose con 2 chicos mayores de entre 17 y 18… ¿¡Porque eran tan bien parecidos y porque Laney estaba hablando con ellos!?

¿Qué quieren chicos?- preguntó somnolienta

Laney… vaya pensé que este Walkie ya no funcionaba…- dijo un chico rubio… con que así se comunicaban ¿¡Porque rayos tenían una forma de comunicarse privada!?

¿Qué quieren? Estaba dormida…-

Es sobre una misión…- dijo el chico pelinegro de su lado, ella volteo detrás de ella y luego salió aún bajo la lluvia, nosotros nos miramos y nos mandamos miradas¿¡Que rayos está pasando!?

Volvamos…- me dijo Sam en susurro

¡No! quiero ver que traen con Lanes…- dije algo celoso

Pues "Lanes" te matara si te ve- me dijo algo enojado- ¡Y a mí igual!, luego le preguntas- me dijo y empezamos a caminar a la sala de nuevo, después se escuchó la puerta y pudimos ver a Laney algo mojada mientras nos hacíamos los dormidos, esperando que se fuera a el piso de arriba pero se dirigió a la sala, yo y Sam empezamos a sudar frio ¿Nos habrá visto?, ella se agacho frente a Lenny y lo empezó a despertar, vi hacia Sam y estaba tan extrañado como yo

Lens…- le susurró ella

¿Laney?- preguntó somnoliento

Vinieron Erick y Alex- dijo

Me dices en la mañana…- dijo algo enojado

No entiendes… vinieron por una misión "R"- dijo y vimos como Lenny abrió los ojos sorprendido y se sentó en el suelo donde dormía, nos vio y verifico que durmiéramos

Vamos a la casita- dijo serio levantándose. Tenían como una casa de herramientas en su patio supongo que la utilizaran para hablar en privado, ella también se levanto

Ponte una camisa- le dijo Laney tomando un paraguas

¿Qué? No me digas que te incomoda… ¡Nos conocemos desde bebes! Tu y yo nos hemos visto…- decía mientras a mí me daba un ataque de celos y apretaba los puños y Sam me veía con risa, pero ella le dio un zape

¡No seas imbécil! Afuera hace frio ¡Idiota! Y ni se te ocurra decir eso frente a alguien- lo amenazó

Ya perdón…- dijo obedeciéndola y saliendo con una el paraguas, rápidamente yo y Sam nos levantamos y nos vimos entre nosotros confusos

**Llegamos a las 100 Reviews... ¿¡Saben cuanto grite!? XD enserio, gracias ¡MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS! ayer estuve a punto de llorar X,D **

**Espero que el capítulo les gustará n-n ¡Dejen mas Reviews para que me dejen afónica y así no vaya a la escuela :V! **

**¡Chao! y Muchas gracias**


	24. 24- ¿Misión R?

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**24.- ¿Misión R? **

Eso había sido muy raro ¿Quiénes eran esos chicos? ¿Por qué tenían una forma especial de comunicarse con Lanes? ¿¡Qué diablos era una "misión R"!? De acuerdo, he llegado a mi punto de confusión máxima y creo que Sam también que estaba tratando de analizar todo.

¿Qué fue eso?- me preguntó

Ni idea…- contesté con sinceridad

¿Vamos a espiarlos?- me preguntó

¿Bromeas?, Lenny y Laney, dándose cuenta de que los espiamos… ¿Acaso no aprecias tu vida?- le pregunté con un poco de gracia él solo se encogió de hombros y se dispuso a dormir- ¿No haremos nada?- le volví a preguntar

Son las 5 de la mañana y se supone que no sabemos nada de esto, luego le preguntas- me contestó… ¿Qué acaso no siente curiosidad? Bueno, luego le pregunto pensé

Al ser ya las 8 de la mañana desperté somnoliento mientras me limpiaba los ojos vi a mi alrededor y pude notar la aún ausencia de Lenny y también de la lluvia. Empecé a mover a Sam sin ningún tipo de delicadeza

Ya María, pronto llegara Core…- dijo el castaño tirando a rubio entre sueños por lo que no pude evitar reír y por lo tanto despertarlo aturdido - ¿¡Qué rayos…!?- gritó

¿¡Que soñabas Sam!?- le pregunté riendo por lo que él se sonrojo

¿D-de que hablas?- preguntó tartamudeando por lo que reí más- Oye, ¿Y Lenny?- preguntó tratando de cambiar de tema

Hay… no se- contesté suspirando para volver a respirar con normalidad y me limpiaba una lagrima de la risa

¿Crees que estén hablando de… "La misión R"?- preguntó

No lo sé… ¿Qué crees que sea?- le pregunté antes de que el sonido de una puerta nos interrumpiera

Tengo sueño…-se quejó Laney entrando

Dímelo a mí…- dijo Lenny

Oye, recuerda no decir nada sobre…- decía Laney pero la "gran inteligencia" de Sam hizo que callara

¡Chicos! ¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó caminando hacia la puerta mientras yo le mandaba miradas asesinas

Sam… ¿Ya estas despierto?- preguntó Laney algo nerviosa

Pues sí, son las 8- contestó en lo que yo me dirigía hacia ellos

Yo igual- apoyé para que notaran mi presencia

¿Salieron?- preguntó Sam mientras me guiñaba un ojo… ¿He?... hooo… es un trampa para ver que hacen, ¿Siempre soy tan distraído?

¿Q-qué? Pues… no…- dijo Lenny con un notable nerviosismo

¿Enserio? ¿Y ese paraguas?- volvió a preguntar

En realidad, si salimos, a comprar… he… he… leche, si, leche- aclaró Laney

¿Leche? ¿Y dónde está?- le pregunté, ¿Por qué nos lo quieren ocultar tanto?

¡No había!- contestó con audacia

Si…- dije haciendo ver que no estaba convencido- ¿Y porque no…?- iba a decir pero Laney me interrumpió

¿Se quedan a desayunar? ¿Sí? Bien… ¡Lenny ayúdame!- dijo sin esperar nuestra respuesta y arrastrando a Lenny sin su consentimiento dejándome con la palabra en la boca, me sentía mal… ¿Por qué me oculta cosas? Digo, somos amigos ¿No?

En realidad ya nos vamos…- dije aparentando estar avergonzado

Pero aún no se despierta Mari…- decía Sam pero lo saque antes de que dijera algo

¿¡Qué te pasa!?- me gritaba mi amigo mientras yo lo seguía arrastrando- ¡No traigo mi camisa!

Hay… perdón- dije quitándome mi chaqueta para entregársela, no sin antes escuchar unos chiflidos de parte de unos chicos de broma para que a él sintiera vergüenza algo que funciono ya que se sonrojo y yo reí

Pensé que no habías traído chaqueta-

Pues no es mía es de Lenny- dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y él se me quedo viendo raro- ¿Qué? Tenía frio…-

Nota mental, no volver a prestarte cosas- dijo con gracia- ¿Y porque te querías ir?

¡Tengo que saber de qué rayos hablan!- dije extasiado

Amigo, algún día nos dirán…-

¡Yo quiero saberlo ya!-

¿Por qué?-

No me gusta no saber algo de ella y que Lenny si…- dije sin pensar ¡Diablos!

Corey Riffin ¿Estas celoso?- preguntó riendo

¡No! ¡Ya cállate!- le grité enojado

Corey está celoso, Corey está celoso- empezó a cantar mientras yo me irritaba

Me pregunto si María ya despertó… después de todo no sabemos si Lenny dijo la verdad- dije como chantaje borrando la sonrisa de su rostro

¡Lenny!- gritó Sam antes de salir corriendo de nuevo hacia la casa de los pelirrojos y a mí me daba un ataque de risa e iba caminando a mi casa.

Cuando estaba descansando en mi casa jugando un videojuego llego Trina con una chica

Hola Trina y… tú- dije confundido

Mina- contestó la chica

Mina…- corregí volviéndome a centrar en mi videojuego

¡Quítate de aquí!- me gritó Trina

¡No!- le grité enojado retándola con la mirada

¡Hazlo! Vino una amiguita tuya- dijo con una sonrisa burlona… ¿Amiguita?

¡Mina! ¡Quiero irme!- gritó una voz conocida… hay no…

Ya Carrie, tranquila- ¡Diablos!

¿¡Riffin!?-

¿¡Beff!?-

Genial, se conocen, ahora ¡Largo!- nos gritó Trina

Por favor…- pidió Mina

Bien…- dijimos con fastidió levantándome del sillón y empezando a caminar hacia mi habitación junto a Beff

Estuvimos como 20 minutos en mi habitación con un silencio incómodo, yo jugando con un baloncito acostado en mi cama y Carrie sentada viendo hacia el cielo nublado y las pequeñas gotas que aún había en la ventana… ¡Que aburrido!

¿Y María? Necesito a alguien amigable- dijo con desagrado hacia mí en la última parte

Ja-Ja- dije con sarcasmo- Fue a una cita con Sam- dije, ojala estuvieran aquí. Sería menos desagradable, ¿¡Por qué me merezco este castigo!?

Haaa…- suspiró con aburrimiento volviendo a ver la ventana

Oye, Beff…- dije sentándome en la cama algo serio

¿Qué?- preguntó

De casualidad sabes… ¿Qué es una "Misión R"?- pregunté y rápidamente me miró fijamente con cara de pocos amigos

¿Don-donde escuchaste eso?- me preguntó algo nerviosa y enojada

Esto… anoche Lenny y Laney…- decía algo nervioso

¿¡Lenny!?- gritó enojada mientras se paraba de su lugar e iba a la puerta

Si pero… ¿¡A donde rayos vas!?- grité con miedo mientras bajaba las escaleras siguiéndola, si Laney y Lenny se enteraban que sabía, me matan

¡Me va a escuchar ese chaparro!- gritó con enojo abriendo la puerta principal para irse mientras Trina y Mina se nos quedaban viendo. ¿¡Y ahora que rayos hago!?... ¡Maldita Beff!

**jejeje ¿Les gustó? espero que si n-n **

**debo avisar que desde aquí no le veo mas de 10 capítulos a la primera temporada. Aun que no se como hacerle. Cualquier consejo es bienvenido :)**

**¡Dejen Reviews! -3- ¡Chao! **


	25. 25- Explicaciones

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**25.- Explicaciones: **

Carrie salió corriendo de mi casa bajo la mirada de nuestras hermanas que se quedaron mucho más extrañadas cuando vieron que la estaba siguiendo.

Pss Beff…- le "susurraba" para que no llamara la atención pero claro fue imposible cuando vez a 2 adolescentes apresurados casi corriendo por el medio de la calle y uno de ellos tratando de susurrarle…

¡Déjame Riffin!- gritaba mientras aceleraba, que suerte que mi casa está lejos de la de ellos

¡Detente!- le grité asustado. Cada vez se acercaba más a su casa y a mí me matarían y después me mataría Sam

¡Oblígame!- gritó empezando a correr con todas sus ganas para cruzar el parque que nos separaba además de otra calle

Hay no…- me susurré a mí mismo antes de ponerme a correr enserio para atraparla, ¡Ja! Esos años jugando futbol hicieron efecto

¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!- gritaba ella moviéndose como loca por lo que la sostuve por los brazos- ¡Hey! ¡Ayuda! ¡Trata de tocarme!- gritaba haciendo que yo me sonrojara de la vergüenza y todos se nos quedaran viendo

Es broma…- dije nervioso

¡Claro que…!-decía ella pero empecé a agitarla para que parara y ella empezó a patalear

¡Beff! ¡Beff! ¡Beff! ¡Carrie!- gritaba desesperado

¿¡Qué!?- preguntó ella extasiada y calmándose pero yo no dejaba de sostenerla

¿¡Qué diablos te sucede!? ¡Si les dices me mataran!...- dije asustado… un momento ella sonrío

¡Que lastima me daría!- dijo con sarcasmo mientras sonreía

¿Qué planea…?- preguntaba antes de sentir el peor dolor del universo… confirmado, hay alguien que se repite más en mi lista

¡Adiós!- gritó corriendo mientras yo caía con mis manos en mi entrepierna por el dolor

¡Hija de…!- le gritaba pero me di cuenta como ya toda la gente nos o mejor dicho me veía, hasta el punto de dejar un partido de futbol a la mitad. Algunos con cara de superioridad u otros con cara de compasión- jejeje… Beff… que graciosa…- dije para que me dejaran de ver tan feo, cuando vi que no daba resultado me pare con el mayor valor que pude y empecé a correr detrás de ella.

Auch, Auch, Auch… ¡Auch!, esto duele como el demonio, ¡Maldita Beff! No es posible que ya haya llegado a su casa ¿O sí?... confirmado hoy muero, pensé cuando la vi tratando de recuperar el aliento frente a su casa y a punto de tocar la puerta. Empecé a correr a todo lo que me daban mis piernas y ¡Lo logre! La tome por los brazos y la hice hacia atrás tapándole la boca y escondiéndola antes de que abran.

¿Hola?- preguntó Lenny viendo hacia todas partes- Ñe- dijo encogiéndose de hombros cerrando la puerta mientras Carrie pataleaba y me mordía la mano

¡Auch! ¿¡Qué diablos te sucede mujer!?- le medio susurre ya que estábamos al lado de la casa y en cualquier segundo podrían escucharnos

¿¡A mí!? ¡Tú eres el que casi me secuestra!- gritó mientras mi cara se deformaba con miedo

¡Shh!- le grité

¿¡Me estas chucheando!?- preguntó ofendida… ¡Diablos!

No, ósea, si pero…- le decía nervioso

¡Nada de peros! ¿¡Cómo te atreves a chuchearme!?-

Déjame te explico esto…-

¿Chicos?- preguntó Laney viéndonos con una sonrisa traviesa… ¿He? Oh… estamos muy juntos… espera… ¡Estamos muy juntos!

¡Yiugh!- gritamos separándonos haciendo explotar en una carcajeada a Laney

¡Ah no! ¡Tú te me callas! ¿¡Donde diablos esta Lenny!?- gritó furiosa haciendo callar a Laney algo extrañada

Esto… adentro… ¿Planeas matarlo?- le preguntó extrañada

Algo así…- dijo mientras empezaba a caminar adentro

¿Qué le pasa?- me preguntó viéndola entrar… un momento… ¡Esta entrando!

¡No!- grité corriendo adentro haciendo que ella me viera aún más extrañada y empezará a caminar hacia la puerta

¡A ver Carrie, tranquila!- pedía Lenny en lo que yo entraba para toparme con una Carrie roja con claras intenciones de llorar. Cuando Lenny se dio cuenta de mi presencia me miro con odio- tú…- dijo viéndome

Jejeje Hola- dije nervioso

Oigan chicos… Wow… ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Laney entrando, ¡hasta aquí llegue!

¿¡Porque diablos están pensando en ir a una misión de reconocimiento!?- le gritó Carrie ya llorando haciendo que yo sudara frio y Laney y Lenny se vieran entre ellos nerviosos

¿¡Reconocimiento!?- pregunté extasiado recordando lo que habían dicho antes… la misión más peligrosa de todas…

¿¡Que creías que era "R", imbécil!?- me preguntó Carrie llorando dándole la espalda a Lenny y pude ver como ellos se quedaban congelados enviándose miradas nerviosas

¿Co-Como sabes?- preguntó Lenny nervioso

¡Pues la persona en la que confiabas para decirle me dijo!- le gritó creyendo que ellos me lo habían dicho… diablos

Momento… ¿¡Le dijiste!?- gritó Laney hacia Lenny

¿¡Qué!? ¡Claro que no!-

¿¡Entonces como sabe!?- le volvió a preguntar

¡Tengo derecho a saber! Eres mi mejor amiga…- dije algo avergonzado mientras ella sonreía nerviosa y se sonrojaba

¡Fueron a ver a las chicas!- gritó Lenny enojado cayendo en cuenta ¿¡Por qué diablos eran inteligentes!?

¿¡Qué!?- gritaron las 2 presentes enojadas

¡Oye! ¿¡Ellos van a una misión extraña, y no les dirás nada!? – le pregunté a Carrie para cambiar de tema

¿¡La aceptaron!?- preguntó volviendo a llorar

A ver… Carrie…- dijo Laney. La aceptaron… Auch… creo que estoy nervioso ¿O es que tengo miedo? No quiero que le pase nada… vi a Carrie, comprendió, estaba llorando

¡Aaarg!- dejó salir un gruñido de coraje y miedo entre sus lágrimas para salir de la casa

¡Diablos!- gritó Lenny saliendo, yo estaba deprimido, nunca pensé que la aceptarían y si lo hacían no creí que fuera este tipo de misión, estaba blanco y asustado y Laney lo noto

Oye, ya hemos ido, no nos pasara nada…- dijo con una sonrisa para tranquilizarme mientras tomaba mi mano, pero no funcionó

¿Por- por qué?- pregunté nervioso aguantando las ganas de llorar ¿Qué hare si le pasa algo? Si tan solo hubiera dicho algo en ese momento tal vez me mataría pero por lo menos me hubiera escuchado

No lo sé…- dijo con sinceridad mientras tomaba más fuerte mi mano y se acercaba- estaremos bien- dijo tocando mi pulsera

¿Cuándo irán?- le pregunté algo más tranquilo

En unos cuantos días…- dijo, bueno, al diablo, María tiene razón. Me empecé a acercar a ella y ella a mí pero el sonido de la puerta cerrándose nos detuvo para luego separarnos mientras volteábamos topándome con un Lenny muy sonrojado y extasiado

¿Qué te pasa?- le preguntó Laney algo preocupada al ver su estado mientras yo me llevaba la mano al cabello enojado ¡Un segundo más! ¡Solo un segundo!

Tengo novia…- contestó

**He aquí el capítulo 25 n-n Espero que les gustará :) **

**¡Dejen Reviews! **


	26. 26- Recuerdos de la llegada

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**26.- recuerdos de la llegada:**

¿¡Lenny tiene novia!? ¡Él tiene novia antes que yo! Que penoso… creo que mi cara demostraba mi sorpresa ya que él se me quedo viendo entre superioridad y con odio y cuando volteé a ver a Laney me sorprendió estaba entre sonriendo y extrañada.

¿Qué?- preguntó extrañada

Tengo novia…-

¿Qué?- pregunté yo extrañado

¡Oigan! No es tan extraño…- dijo algo enojado pero un grito de chica nos interrumpió

¿Qué?- dijimos nosotros 3 al unísono antes de que la puerta se abriera de par en par

¡Lenny tiene novia! ¡Lenny tiene novia!- empezaron a cantar Sam, María y los gemelos al unísono haciendo que nosotros 2 riéramos y Lenny se sonrojara

¡Ya paren!- gritó avergonzado

Hay… mi Lenny tiene novia- dijo Laney abrazándolo por los hombros mientras el trataba de esconderse… ¿¡Mi!?

Qué bueno que tienes novia Lenny… así ya sabes, tienes dueño y serías muy, muy mala persona si la engañas… sí- dije disimulando mientras todos se me quedaban viendo raro- ¿Qué?

Aww…- dijo María y ahora todos se le quedaron viendo

Bueno, bueno, bueno ¿Qué rayos hacían en la puerta?- preguntó Laney

Pues estábamos en una cita en el parque y de repente vimos a Carrie y Corey peleando y luego lo seguimos…- explicó Sam

Y nosotros los seguimos a ellos- dijo Kin

¿Entonces irán?- preguntó María algo cabizbaja

Si…- contestaron ellos

¿Por qué?- preguntó Sam

No lo sabemos, es como si nos llamara…- contestó Lenny

Además, la última vez que salimos salvamos una vida…- dijo Laney

¿Qué?- preguntó Kon

Cuando salvamos a Corey fue en una misión de reconocimiento- no pude evitar sonreír, tal vez después de todo no sea tan mala idea

¿Salvar?- preguntaron todos excepto yo y los pelirrojos

El pueblo…- dije

Ooh…- dijo Sam entendiendo para luego sonreír pícaramente- ya recordé… Core- dijo con broma mientras yo le mandaba miradas asesinas

¿Qué?- preguntaron ahora todos excepto yo y Sam

Nada, lo que pasa es que hace algunos meses me dispararon y ellos me curaron- expliqué

¿¡Como rayos yo no sabía esto!?- preguntó María enojada

Pues…-

¡También perdieron una vida!- gritó Kin de la nada, como si lo estuviera guardando y tratando de no decirlo

¿¡Qué!?- preguntamos todos al unísono incluyendo a su hermano y los pelirrojos- ¿Cómo sabes?- preguntó Lenny algo nervioso

¿Enserio creían que me iba a tragar que decidió irse?...- preguntó con una ceja levantada

¿¡De que rayos hablan!?- preguntamos todos los demás al unísono

Ya díselos…- dijo Laney, él solo suspiro

Pues… no fuimos solos, fuimos con otro chico que tenía como 30 y… lo asesinaron y…- decía con un poco de dificultad

Antes del pueblo, los tipos que asaltaron la tienda nos asaltaron a nosotros y bueno… eso paso- completó Laney

Los seguimos hasta el pueblo- agregó Lenny

¿Por qué nunca nos lo dijeron?- preguntó Kon

¡Si lo hicimos! Pero Jake dijo que crearían que era nuestra culpa o que nosotros lo asesinamos para escapar…- dijo Laney

¿Por qué dirían eso?- preguntó Sam

Eran nuevos, unos chicos sin padres sobreviviendo solos y problemáticos, era difícil de confiarles algo…- dijo Kin- sin ofender-

No te preocupes-

¿Pero aun así los dejaron ir a una misión de reconocimiento?- pregunté

En realidad era como una prueba, si sobrevivían se quedaban si no, no los ocuparíamos- dijo Kon

Ok… eso no lo sabía- dijo Lenny

Fue por cómo llegaron… por eso no lo hicimos con ustedes- agregó Kon señalándonos

¿Cómo llegaron?- preguntó María

¿Hablas de con una pistolas y cuchillos, llenos de sangre y con cara de locos?- preguntó Lenny con gracia

Y no olvides riendo como si fuera el mejor chiste del universo y amenazando a los chicos- agregó Laney para explotar en una carcajada junto al pelirrojo mientras nosotros los veíamos extrañados y los gemelos como si estuvieran locos.

¿¡Cual es la gracia!?- gritó Kin

¡Eso fue terrorífico!- apoyó su hermano pero ellos no dejaban de reír

¡Basta!- gritó María por lo que todos se callaron y se le quedaron viendo- vamos a la sala- dijo sonriendo como si nada

En realidad yo tengo que ir…-

A la sala- dijo prominente, nosotros solo cruzamos miradas y caminamos en silencio hacia la sala para sentarnos todos apuntando a los gemelos con la mirada para escuchar la historia

Bueno, ¿De dónde vienen ustedes?- preguntó Laney

El este…- contestamos al unísono

Entonces sabrán que la cosa se puso muy fea como 2 meses antes en el sur ¿No?-

Aja…-

Pues nosotros veníamos de ahí y estuvimos caminando hasta aquí que es más o menos el centro del país y pasamos por mucho…-

Mucho, cosas que ni ustedes han visto…- agregó Lenny algo cabizbajo, no podía evitar sentirme mal por ellos, esto los atacó mucho antes que a nosotros y estuvieron solos mucho tiempo… debió ser horrible

El punto es que, aquí, cuando Jake y su familia se dieron cuenta de lo que de verdad pasaba construyeron esta muralla, claro bajo miles de amenazas de la mayoría de los vecinos de que estaban locos- decía Kin

Y gracias a ello ahora están vivos- agregó Kon

Kon yo estoy contando la historia- regañó su hermano mientras su "gemelo" le hacía caras

Bueno, después de que se cortaron las comunicaciones la gente se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba le agradecieron pero entre juntas y más juntas quedaron en que no dejarían pasar a nadie, Jake se enojó pero lo aceptó después de todo todos sabían que se pondría feo, 2 o 3 meses después de levantar la muralla la gente empezaba a querer salir… bueno los chicos después de todo era un apocalipsis zombi ¡Nuestro sueño! Y empezaron a escapar y escapar pero siempre volvían asustados o algunos traumados. Yo y Kon creímos que no era para tanto así que salimos y luego nos topamos con ellos…-decía Kin

Los encontramos y estaban llenos de sangre ambos, venían lastimados y cansados, Laney estaba apuñalada, creímos que eran esas cosas y gritamos, nos voltearon a ver y nos persiguieron mientras sonreían y aun que venían lastimados nos alcanzaron justo enfrente de la puerta cada uno se puso sobre nosotros mientras la sangre que tenían en el cuerpo nos goteaba en la cara, sacaron un cuchillo y nos amenazaron, después se vieron entre ellos y empezaron a reír a carcajadas, de la nada, como locos, con una risa de un verdadero loco- agregó Kon

Entre las risas y nuestros gritos la gente salió y los vio, pudimos escuchar como algunas personas gritaban mientras ellos seguían riendo como locos, literalmente, y luego Jake y varia gente más les apuntaron y luego ambos se desmayaron…- terminó Kin

Pff… exagerados- burló Lenny

Se te olvido agregar que te hiciste en los pantalones cuando nos viste, Kin- dijo Laney riendo pero nosotros estábamos en un shock grandísimo

¿Seguros?- preguntó Sam- ¿No es broma?-

¿Enserio crees que es broma?-

¿¡Te apuñalaron!?- grité yo ¡Por dios!

Pues si…- contestó como si nada

¿Así? ¿¡Nada más!?- gritó María

¡No grites!- pidió Lenny

¿¡Por qué estaban así!?- pregunté

Es un secreto… lo único que puedo decir es que estar solos casi nos vuelve locos- dijo Laney con gracia mientras abría la puerta principal- ¡Adiós!

¿Nos echas?- preguntó Kon haciéndose el ofendido

Pues, si- dijo Laney mientras todos salíamos

¡Adiós!- nos despedimos empezamos a caminar pero María se detuvo y me miro mal

¿Qué?- pregunté

¿Hola? ¡Lenny le dijo a Carrie! Sigues tú…-

¿¡Qué!? No puedo-

Amigo, Mari tiene razón, se van a ir un tiempo, imagina que pasa algo, te culparas- dijo Sam

No sé qué hacer…-

Solo invítala a jugar videojuegos y ya verás cómo sale- me dijo María guiñándome un ojo mientras se alejaba de la mano con Sam, yo volví a su puerta y estaba muy nervioso, tal vez lo mejor es irme… pensé pero la puerta se abrió mostrando a Laney despidiéndose de Lenny para chocar conmigo sin darse cuenta

¡Ay! ¡Perdón Core!- dijo mientras me ayudaba a levantar

No, no importa-

¿Qué haces aquí?-

Esto… quería…- trague saliva- quería saber si tú…-

¿Si yo…? –

Si… ¿Quieres venir mañana un rato a mi casa a jugar videojuegos?- pregunté extasiado sintiendo un enorme alivio que volvió al no recibir respuesta, separe mi mirada del piso y la vi sonrojada y con los labios medio abiertos como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera- ¿Lanes?- pregunté

¡Si! Es decir… claro mañana… si…- dijo sonrojada, que alivio

Esto… ¡Bien! ¿Nos vemos mañana?-

Claro…- dijo volviendo a entrar

¿No salías?- escuché a Lenny del otro lado

No…- dijo como un susurro casi inaudible por la voz de la emoción a su amigo pelirrojo. Yo solo que me quede parado, no podía moverme ¿Me dijo que si?

Me dijo que si.

**¡Le dijo que si! :V **

**Espero que les gustará **

**¡Dejen Reviews y hasta luego! -3-**


	27. 27- ¿Es una cita?

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**27.- ¿Es una cita?: **

Estaba llegando a mi casa a paso lento, nunca creí que esto pasaría, bueno, tal vez solo cree que viene a jugar como amigos… si es lo más probable… ¿Y si no?... esto es más complicado de lo que creí pensé yo mientras abría mi puerta y me recibió un fuerte grito agudo de mi amiga

¿¡Y!? ¿¡Qué tal!? ¿¡Va a venir!? ¡Es fantástico! ¿¡Cómo te prepararemos!? ¿¡Que haremos!?...- preguntaba rápidamente mientras yo y Sam la veíamos raro

Esto… si vendrá…- dije apenado mientras Sam sonreía y María volvía a gritar- ¡Deja de gritar! Se enteraran todos…-

Mira, nuestro pequeño Corey tiene una cita- dijo Sam abrazándome por los hombros

Tenemos la misma edad- dije separándome del abrazo- además, solo jugaremos no quedo como cita, cita- aclaré

A ver… ¿Mencionaste la palabra "cita"?- preguntó María algo enojada

Pues… no…- dije rascándome la nuca antes de recibir un golpe en la cara con un libro haciéndome perder el equilibrio y por lo tanto cayendo mientras Sam reía - ¡Auch!- me queje con dolor

¡Te lo mereces! ¿¡Qué te dije!?... Cita…- aclaró enojada mientras yo me levantaba y recalcaba la palabra cita

Tú nunca dijiste…-

¡Cállate!- gritó mientras me amenazaba con el libro

Me callo- afirmé

¿Y qué le dijiste exactamente?- preguntó Sam mientras yo me desparramaba en el sillón

Pff… Le dije…- suspiré tratando de recordar, estaba tan nervioso en ese momento que no recordaba ni mi nombre- ¡Oh, sí! Le dije "¿Quieres venir mañana un rato a mi casa a jugar videojuegos?"- dije sonriendo

¿Así? ¿Tal cual?-

Pues si…-

Idiota…- susurró María

¿¡Qué hice!?-

Eso no es una cita, es más como… no se… una "reunión social"-

¿Reunión social?- preguntó Sam

Bromeas, ¿Cierto?- esto se le estaba hiendo de las manos

¡Claro que no!- dijo pegándome con un cojín- Bueno, esto no esta tan perdido… ¿Sam, tienes un esmoquin?- preguntó a su pareja mientras nosotros nos veíamos entre nosotros y luego a ella dándole a entender que estaba exagerando

María… no exageres… tú lo dijiste, "ver cómo sale"-

¡Yo nunca dije…!- decía pero nosotros nos quedamos viéndola con cara de "No lo niegues"

María no te enojes mi amor…- dijo Sam mientras ponía su mano en su hombro, en eso escuchamos un ruido en la cocina, como si se cayera algo, nosotros nos exaltamos y empezamos a caminar hacia ahí. Yo tome un desodorante para el ambiente, Sam un comic y María un cojín mientras empezábamos a caminar lentamente, abrí la puerta y empezamos a gritar como un grito de guerra mientras yo echaba el ambientador por todos lados y Sam golpeaba al aire al igual que María

¡Niños! ¿¡Qué les sucede!?- … Diablos… ¿¡Por qué no fue un zombi!? ¿¡Por qué!?

¿¡Mamá!?- pregunté extasiado… si escuchó la conversación…

Hijo… Sam, María… ¿Qué tal?- preguntó ella…no había indicios de que supiera algo… mire a mis amigos y Sam estaba con una cara de burla y María con una de enojo

Pues nada… ¿Hace cuánto tiempo estas aquí?- preguntó María que a diferencia de Sam había tomado la confianza de hablarle de "tú"

Desde que salí del trabajo…- contestó guardando las cosas que cayeron

¿S-sí?- pregunté algo nervioso

Sí- Afirmó ella

Bueno… vamos a su habitación chicos- dijo María mientras yo le mandaba miradas de agradecimiento

Vamos…- dije saliendo pero mi madre nos detuvo

Chicos… pueden contarme lo que sea- dijo mi madre apoyándose en mi hombro

Empezamos a subir en silencio, después de llegar abrí la puerta sin ninguna delicadeza y me eche a mi cama llorando cómicamente con una almohada en la cara.

¡Escucho!- dije entre sollozos mientras María me consolaba con palmadas en la espalda y Sam se carcajeaba

¡Cállate!- le gritó su novia tirándole una almohada en la cara - ¡Ahora no podre aconsejarlo!... es decir… ahora lo sabe su madre… si… jejeje ¿Aún quedaran galletas? - dijo para cambiar de tema mientras yo y Sam la veíamos como si estuviera loca

¿Qué harás?- preguntó Sam

No lo sé… supongo que seguir con el plan de solo jugar videojuegos- contesté suspirando pesadamente

Core…- trató de consolar María- Ya lo arreglaremos, es mañana ¿No?-

Aja…- afirmé deprimido mientras volvía a recargar mi cabeza en mi almohada

Ya pasara, hermano- me dijo Sam poniendo su mano en mi hombro para después abrir la puerta y que María lo siguiera

¿Salen?-

Sí- contestaron saliendo… era aburrido estar sin ellos, nunca imagine eso antes de todo esto, pero, ya no me gustaba estar solo, Quien lo diría ¿eh? Un adolescente que no quería estar solo.

Cuando ellos partieron eran como las 5:00 de la tarde y en este momento eran las 7:00 de la noche… malditas hormonas de esos 2… Bueno, ¿Qué le hago?, baje las escaleras ya que había escuchado la puerta y además olía a cena. Mis padres estaban hablando entre ellos y con Trina yo solo me senté y Trina empezó a reír como loca.

¿Q-Qué pasa?- pregunté nervioso, siempre que reía de la nada algo malo pasaba

Ven Trina, vamos a arriba…- dijo mi madre mientras ella no paraba de reír dejando solo a mi padre conmigo

¿Papá?...-Pregunté algo asustado viendo su nerviosismo

Hijo, supe que tendrás una cita y…y tenemos que hablar sobre… algunas cosas- dijo… Mierda.

¿¡Qué!?- me exalte sorprendido y sonrojándome pensando… maldita sea, maldita sea, ¡Maldita sea!

**Se me hizo tarde (T-T) Perdón, mis amigas vinieron y... Bueno, no tuve oportunidad **

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo n-n **

**¡Dejen Reviews! -3- ¡Chao! **


	28. 28- ¿Tardeada o cita?

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**28.- ¿Tardeada? ¿Cita?: **

¿Hola?- dijo Sam entrando a su habitación compartida- ¡Corey! ¿¡Qué te pasa!?- preguntó preocupado viendo a su amigo en una esquina mientras abrazaba una almohada

T-Tú, Ma-maría… T-te od-odio-

¿Charlas de adolescentes?- preguntó por lo que yo solo afirme lento con la cabeza – Si… te entiendo hermano- se compadeció

Si María un hubiera sacado el tema no estaría yo en esta situación- dije algo traumado

¡Oye! No es mi culpa que hablaran tan fuerte- dijo María apareciendo de la nada causando 2 mini infartos en ambos – Bueno, ¿Cómo planeas hacer esto?- preguntó

¿¡Qué diablos te pasa mujer!? ¡Casi me matas!- regañó Sam poniendo su mano en su pecho tratando de controlar su corazón

Calla, ¿Entonces Corey?-

No lo sé, ¿Acaso no puedo dormir?-

¡Apenas son las 10!-

¡Pues mientras ustedes andaban de calenturientos a mí me daban platicas… raras!- regañé antes de recibir un puñetazo de María y que Sam riera recibiendo otro

¿¡Y yo que!?- preguntó Sam

Eso te pasa por reírte de tal estupidez-

A ver…- dijo sonriendo pícaramente haciendo que yo riera y María se sonrojara antes de golpearnos otra vez a ambos

¡Ya para! ¿¡No!?- le grité

¡No! ¡Suerte con Laney!- me gritó antes de salir… diablos

Muy bien Corey…-

¿¡Yo!?-

Shh… bueno a mi cuéntame ¿Qué harás?-

¿¡Qué acaso no comprenden!? Jamás dijimos "Cita" solo… vendremos a jugar videojuegos y le pediré algo de comida a mi mamá- contesté ya algo enojado

Tranquilo tigre-

¿¡Eso es todo!?- gritó María llegando de nuevo

Hay otra vez no…- susurré y así empezó unas interminables horas de cómo prepararme ¿Y en que termino la plática? ¡Qué estaba bien planeado!... jamás entenderé a las chicas.

Después de despertarme a las 8 de la mañana por el nervio me levanté para desayunar, mis padres hoy no estarían en casa ¡Gracias, Karma! Pero claro, no me sorprendería que mi madre dejara de trabajar por venir… ahora solo tenía 3 problemas y eran llamados "Trina, Sam y María". Tomé un tazón y me serví algo de fruta fresca… esto de que mamá trabaje en cocina no estaba mal… cocina… cocina… ¡La comida!... tranquilo Corey, solo viene a jugar videojuegos, no es una cita… ¿O sí? ¡No! si piensas así solo te pondrás nervioso.

¡Buenos días!- saludó María con energía causando un susto en mí

¿Por qué?- pregunté asustado

¡Aww! ¡Estas nervioso!-

¿Q-qué? Claro que no-

Si aja, ¿Listo?-

Pues algo…-

¿Y a qué hora quedaron?- preguntó quitándome algo de fruta de mi plato

¡La hora!- grité… soy un imbécil

¿¡No quedaron en una hora!?-

Pues no…- dije pero recibí un golpe horrible en la cara con un libro- ¿¡De donde sacaste eso!?

¿¡Cómo se te ocurre no quedar en una hora!? –

¡Estaba nervioso! ¿¡Sí!?-

A ver… tranquila María, digo, Corey… aún podemos arreglarlo, esto es más como una tardeada…- decía pero yo solo escuchaba "blablablá" - ¿Entendiste?- …diablos…

Esto… no- confesé

Iras por ella a las 4, jugaran y harán todo eso y luego le llevaras a su casa en- suspiró enamorada - la noche-

Si…-

Bajo las estrellas-

Esto sí pero…-

Y con una luna hermosa que…-

¡María!-

¿Eh? A si… ¿Qué?-

Esto…- dije haciendo un poco hacia atrás la silla- ¿Cr-crees que puedan estar… ya sabes… fuera de la casa? ¡No me golpees!- le rogué y ella se quedó extrañada

Claro- contestó calmada tomando más fruta

¿Q-qué?-

Está bien, también le diré a Trina- dijo sonriendo

¡Gracias!- dije levantándome

¿A dónde vas?-

¡Por la comida!- grité saliendo

Cuando volví me di cuenta de que no había nadie, vaya, apenas eran las 12, que rápidos y que buena María ¿Cómo convenció a Trina?, bueno, por mi mejor. Me fui a la sala a disponiéndome a poner una de esas películas viejas pero algo apestaba… ¡Diablos! Todo a mi alrededor era un chiquero… un momento ¿Yo diciendo esto?... algo malo pasa aquí pero bueno, me puse a limpiar.

¡Esto era cansado! Ya vi porque se fueron esos tontos… vi la hora… ¡3 de la tarde! ¿¡Bromeas!? Bueno, ¿y ahora? A claro… me metí a duchar y luego empecé a cambiarme ¿Qué me pongo?... Corey… tranquilo solo es una tardeada… si… una tardeada… me puse mi ropa habitual y algo de colonia ¿¡Porque diablos me puse esto!? Y aun peor ¿¡Porque diablos teníamos esto!? Bueno ya que…

Estaba justo enfrente de su casa… solo tengo que tocar la puerta ¿¡Y si abre Lenny!? ¿¡Y si se le olvido!? Tranquilo… solo toca la puerta. Lo hice…

¡Ya voy!- escuché a Laney… hay que tranquilidad, abrió y… venia como siempre, pero algo tenia, algo… esto te lo dijo María… a ver… revisa Corey- ¡Hola!- saludó con energía

¡H-hola!- dije algo nervioso- esto… lindo pantalón ¿Nuevo?-

Oh… si gracias- dijo algo sonrojada- ¿Vamos?

Si…- dije y al pasar junto a mi pude olfatear un perfume embriagador… Wow, luego vi al frente y vi a Lenny con cara de burla por lo que me sonroje, después cerré la puerta y se escucharon las carcajadas de Lenny

Vaya idiota…- dijo

Lo sé- apoyé sonriendo

¿Y? ¿Qué juegos tienes?- preguntó de camino a la casa

Pues los que tú me has dado- le dije sonriendo

Cierto, se me olvida de repente que ya sabes… todo esto paso- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Si…-

Además con esos idiotas de Nico y Cris no me acuerdo de nada- me contó riendo

¿Sí? ¿Qué paso?- pregunté… amaba su risa… ¿¡Qué piensas Corey!? ¿¡Amor!? Tranquilo…

Pues estos tontos querían salir…- empezó a contar

Seguimos caminando hasta mi casa, esto era… lindo… no había incomodidades y todo eran risas.

Y luego a Cris le cayó una nuez en la cabeza y se quebró la rama- finalizó mientras a mí me daba un ataque de risa y le abría la puerta, note que se quedó un momento parada y olfateo ¿Sera mi colonia? No pude evitar sonrojarme y vi como ella igual ¡Si fue mi colonia!... Wow…

Esto… ¿Jugamos?- pregunté

¿Eh? Claro…-

Pasamos como 2 horas jugando hasta que escuchamos algo

¡Quítate, Quítate, Quítate! – gritaba ella apretando todos los botones ¡Por fin después de 20 partidas le iba a ganar!

¡Te ganaré, te ganaré, te ganaré!- le gritaba mientras movía por todos lados el control y aumentaba la voz mientras más me acercaba

¡Ni loca!- gritó antes de… ¿¡Me abrazo!? ¿¡Me esta abrazando!? ¡Hay por dios me está abrazando por el cuello! Ya creo en los milagros… un momento… ¡Quiere en control!

¡Que truco más sucio Penn!- le dije abrazándola por la cintura para quitarle el suyo que estaba detrás de ella, rápidamente se sonrojo y yo sonreí nos quedamos viendo como 1 minuto y la empecé a acercar a mí… Ella no se alejaba si no al revés…

Yo…- decía nerviosa mientras sentía su respiración, sonreí, ¡Que tierno!... es decir… cursi, si, cursi

Lanes…-

Core…-

Ya iba solo unos milímetros más, solo unos milímetros… se escuchó un ruido en la escalera haciendo que nos separáramos al instante sonrojados a mas no poder y algo nerviosos ¿¡Por qué ahora!? ¿¡Porque!?

Esto… creo que… que tengo que irme- dijo aún sonrojada y nerviosa

Te acompaño…-

Ok…- dijo mientras se levantaba y salíamos de mi casa, era tarde como la hacia algo de frio… le di mi chaqueta mientras ella me veía con una ceja levantada y divertida y yo me encogía de hombros

Que cliché ¿No?- preguntó con gracia

Ñe…- dije sonriéndole, seguimos caminando no tan cómodos como antes, pero no me quejaba era lindo… María tenía razón, las estrellas, la luna… ¿¡Porque me estoy haciendo tan cursi!? Llegamos a su casa y metí mis manos en los bolsillos, hacia algo de frio.

Bien…-

Bien…- dije

Adiós-

Adiós- dije, bueno no estuvo mal… pensé pero la puerta se abrió y sentí un beso en mi cachete

Me sigue gustando los clichés- dijo sonrojada y algo nerviosa para luego cerrar mientras yo me quedaba en shock, de algo estoy seguro, ya no tenía frio en la cara por el gran sonrojo, rápidamente pase mi mano a la mejilla y empecé a caminar, ya en el parque después de shock empecé a saltar como un ridículo

¡Sí!- grité a todo lo que daba mi pulmón y saltando como idiota escuchando como la gente de las casas me chucheaba

Llegue a mi casa con una sonrisa que nadie me quitaría jamás y subí evitando a mis padres, solo una cosa me podría quitar esta sensación y eran… platicas, entré rápidamente aún con mi sonrisa y pude ver a Sam sentado en mi cama leyendo un comic y a María viéndome con una sonrisa

¿Pa-pasa algo?-

¡Casi la besas!- gritó para seguirle con un grito muy agudo

¿¡Como sabes!?- le pregunté ¿¡Que rayos pasa!?

Nunca nos fuimos…- dijeron sonriendo viéndome, ok, había otra cosa que me quitaría la sonrisa…

**¡Ay! ¡Me encanto! XD **

**¿Y a ustedes? ¡Espero que si! **

**¡Dejen Reviews! -3- ¡Chao! **


	29. 29- Preparándose

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**29.- Preparándose:**

Déjame ver si entiendo… ¿¡Me estás diciendo, que en realidad no se fueron nunca y estuvieron escuchando y viendo todo lo que hacía!?- pregunté enojado ¿¡Pero que rayos!?

Sip- contestaron con una sonrisa…

¡Imposible! Yo subí para cambiarme y no estaban-

Jamás fuiste al cuarto de Trina- dijo María mientras me guiñaba un ojo y Sam reía

Están locos… un momento… ¿¡Ustedes fueron los del ruido!?- grité, ¡Los matare!

No…- dijo Sam por lo que yo suspire

Fue Trina- agregó María

¿¡Trina estaba aquí!?-

Pues si…- dijo Sam como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

Gracias por la ayuda, María- dije con sarcasmo

De nada- dijo levantándose para irse a su habitación- que sueñen bien- se despidió

Pues casi, casi, hermano- dijo Sam y yo le mandé una mirada asesina- ¿Qué?

¿¡Por qué no se fueron!?-

¡Oye! ¿Tú te hubieras ido?-

¡Claro que sí!- mentí ¿Quién no se quedaría a humillar a su amigo?

Aja, si como no- dijo buscando su pijama - ¿Cenamos?- preguntó mientras se abrochaba su camisa y yo tomaba el comic

Bueno- dije encogiéndome de hombros

Cuando bajamos a cenar lo primero que encontráramos nos sentamos en la sala para no aburrirnos y reproducir algo, en eso, Trina bajo con una cara de burla hacia mí por lo que me sonroje y ambos presentes rieron

¡Hola, Core!- dijo lo último con burla yo solo la ignore

¿A dónde vas?- preguntó Sam

Esto… con… Mina ¡Sí! Mina…- dijo nerviosa

¿Bueno…?- dije extrañado mientras ella abría la puerta

¡Le avisan a mis padres!- gritó y se fue

¿A dónde crees que va en realidad?- me preguntó Sam

A casa de Mina, ¿No la escuchaste?-

Pff… inocente- dijo para volver a poner atención, yo solo me encogí de hombros y empecé a hacer lo mismo unas horas después llegaron mis padres al mismo tiempo

Hola chicos- saludó mi madre

Hola- dijimos

¿Qué tal te fue Corey?- preguntó mi padre… ¿¡Porque!? … Sam rió

¡Papá!- regañé

Hijo, ¿Y Trina?- preguntó mi madre saliendo de la habitación de las chicas y bajando las escaleras despacio, parece que María estaba dormida y no quería despertarla

Fue a casa de Mina- contesté sin mucho interés

Bueno…-

¿Bueno? ¿Cómo sale así como así? – preguntó mi padre algo enojado

Eduardo, tiene 19- dijo mi madre apagando la televisión

¡Oye!- gritamos al mismo tiempo mientras ella nos regañaba con la mirada

¡Silencio! María está dormida y ustedes deberían estarlo-

Pero es muy temprano- me queje

Son las 9-

¿Y?- preguntó Sam

Mañana tienen escuela-

¿¡Mañana!?- preguntamos exaltados ¿Ya era Lunes mañana?

Si, mañana, a dormir- dijo guiándonos con el dedo, no nos quedó otra que obedecer, entramos a nuestra habitación y rápidamente me quede dormido con una sonrisa recordando esa tarde tan linda y ese perfume embriagador… tengo que dejar de juntarme con María.

Desperté a las 2:00 de la mañana por escuchar un ruido, baje con algo de miedo con dirección a la habitación de mis padres pero me detuve a la mitad de las escaleras a ver como Trina se despedía de Jake y le daba un beso en el cachete… ¡Jajaja!... espera… ¡Yiugh!, ella volteo con la mirada perdida, yo solo sonreí pícaro y levanté una ceja

Cállate- me amenazó

Hecho-

¿Enserio?-

Si, si no vuelves a mencionar lo de Lanes…- dije y Trina sonrío

Lanes…- se burló

Me pregunto cómo se lo tomara papá- dije como chantaje

Hecho- dijo seria dándome la mano y apartándome de la escalera

Un gusto hacer tratos contigo- dije con burla y pude escuchar como susurraba algo yo sonreí y me dirigí a mi habitación.

Me levanté a las 6 ¿Por qué si teníamos clases hasta las 8? Pues porque tenía un mal presentimiento… me levante, bañe y vestí para estar listo 50 minutos después, me despedí de mi padre que se quedó extrañado al verme salir sin mis amigos y tan temprano pero no le dio importancia, proseguí mi camino normal como si no fuera tan temprano, corría el peligro de que la escuela estuviera cerrada, pero bueno, me acerque a la puerta y se pudo abrir… que raro… yo solo entre pensando en lo tétrico que era. Como era Lunes me dirigí al gimnasio y mientras iba caminando hacia él escuche voces… tranquilo Corey los fantasmas no existe… pero… si los muertos se levantan de sus tumbas ¡Claro que pueden existir! ¡Qué gran apoyo me doy! Al girar y ver que la puerta estaba abierta me entro un escalofrió y me quede plasmado en la puerta para escuchar

¿Entonces se van hoy?- preguntó la maestra… no…

Eso parece- escuché a Lenny… no, por favor, no

¿Y están nerviosos?- preguntó la maestra

Algo…- confesó una voz femenina que reconocería en cualquier lado… no puede ser… no podía moverme y comprendí el nerviosismo de Carrie ¿¡Que hare si le pasa algo!?

Bueno, nos vamos, gracias maestra- agradeció Lenny y pude escuchar como tomaba unas cosas de la mesa… armas…

¿No se quedan a la clase? Salen hasta la tarde…-

No, iremos a preparar todo, la casa, comida, ropa y nos vamos a despedir de nuestros amigos…- dijo Laney, estaba algo triste, lo notaba en su voz ya que estaba posicionado de una forma que no me vieran y yo no los viera

¿No se quieren despedir aquí?- preguntó como excusa para que se quedaran con algo de gracia y pude escuchar cómo se les escapaba una risita

¡Ja! ¿¡Se imagina a Carrie aquí!?- preguntó Laney con gracia antes de quejarse y de que escuchara un zape- ¡Oye!-

¡Cállate!- regañó Lenny

Huy si, el niño se enamoró- dijo riendo al igual que la maestra, creo que por la ausencia de sus padres ella era una persona adulta de confianza para ellos

¡No me hagas hablar de…!- decía pero se cayó y pude escuchar como algo le tapaba la boca ¿D-de mí?

¿De quién Laney?- preguntó la maestra con gracia

¡De nadie!-

¡Casi me matas!- gritó Lenny separándose y respirando agitadamente por lo que ambas rieron

Bueno… chicos… adiós…- dijo con la voz entrecortada

Señorita Brown…- dijo Laney con la misma voz

Estaremos bien.- Terminó Lenny

Lo se…- dijo la maestra respirando como si aguantara las ganas de llorar, me asome y vi que la abrazaban y ahora venían hacia mí con las armas y unas mochilas ¡Si me ven me matan! Salí corriendo y me senté en el parque a reflexionar… estarán bien… yo lo sé.

**Bueno, dejo esta nota para avisar que ya faltan muy pocos capítulos para acabar esta temporada, así que... bueno para que sepan XD **

**¡Dejen Reviews! como ya pronto terminaremos son mas importantes. **

**otra cosa, lo mas probable es que la próxima temporada (Tal vez empezando los últimos capítulos) no serán diarios ;-; perdón **

**¡Chao! **


	30. 30- Noticia

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**30.- Noticia: **

Seguí sentado en el parque sin darme cuenta como la gente pasaba y cada vez se llegaban más personas incluyendo a mis amigos los cuales venían algo acaramelados… ¿Por qué esto me hace sentir tan mal recordando a Lanes…? Ellos me vieron sentados y se acercaron extrañados.

¿Hola?- preguntó María haciéndome salir no completa mente de shock

Hey…-dije sin ganas y ella giro la cabeza tratando de comprender

¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Sam preocupado

Esto…- dije con ganas de llorar… ¡Tranquilo!- Esto… s-se van hoy…- dije con la voz entre cortada, ellos hicieron cara de impresión y María se sentó junto a mí

¿Estás bien?- me preguntó poniendo su mano en mi hombro

Supongo…- mentí

Core…- dijo con tristeza antes de abrazarme… no llores ¡No llores!... ¡Diablos!

¿Q-que hago si le pasa algo?- le pregunté entre sollozos silenciosos correspondiendo con fuerza mientras Sam me veía con pena

No les pasara nada…- consoló ella mientras yo me separaba para esconder mi cara entre las manos para evitar las miradas, que, por desgracia, eran más obvias

¿Vamos a casa?- me preguntó Sam tomando mi mochila por mí, yo solo afirmé con la cabeza

Íbamos caminando a paso lento hacía nuestra casa, ellos iban viéndome con pena y pensando, después de todo también eran sus amigos, y yo solo iba con la cabeza gacha, pero nos distrajo un ruido, era la camioneta de Jake que iba directo a la casa de provisiones para rellenar sus reservas para el viaje y ahí iban Laney y Lenny. María se giró hacia mí rápidamente como esperando que dijera que hacer…

Vamos por atrás…- dije, muy tarde nos vieron y sus facciones de la cara cambiaron a una de tristeza profunda, no más que la mía, Laney levantó la mano no más alta de su pecho con una sonrisa miedosa y tímida y Lenny desvió la mirada triste, nos miramos entre nosotros y vi como a María y a Sam se les cristalizaban los ojos, no tanto para ser visible, pero eran visibles para mí. Ellos también estaban preocupados.

Laney parecía querer acercarse pero no lo hizo, la conozco y estaba igual que yo, no creo que pudiera moverse, yo solo seguí mi camino bajo las miradas llorosas y extrañadas de mis amigos.

Seguía recostado en el sofá de mi casa, pensando, huyendo, vi la hora… 2:15 de la tarde, ya debieron de haber salido de la escuela por lo tanto el momento que no quiero mencionar se acercaba, vi a mi alrededor, Sam y María llevaban 10 minutos viéndome con caras enojadas y llenas de tristeza.

¡Estoy harta! ¿¡Qué no planeas ir!?- me gritó María

Ellos nos avisaran…- dije en un susurro casi inaudible, no tenía ganas de nada…

Hermano, ¿¡No prefieres en vez de lamentarte a ti mismo, ir y decirle algo!?- me preguntó Sam mientras María afirmaba… ¡Si son tal para cual!

No puedo…- dije otra vez con ganas de llorar

¡Ya basta Corey Jaron Riffin!- gritó María tirándome del sofá

¿Jaron?- preguntó Sam con burla

¿¡Qué diablos María!?-

¡No te quedaras aquí lamentándote mientras ella está a punto de irse!-

¿¡Y que quieres que haga!? "Vaya, iras a poner tu vida en riesgo, de pasada, te amo"- dije sin pensar posicionando mis manos rápidamente en mi boca mientras ellos abrían la suya con sorpresa dejando de hacer lo que hacían

¿Amor?- preguntó Sam

Me equivoque…- susurré avergonzado

¿Corey…?- dijo María con duda como esperando a que explicara

¡Me equivoque! ¿¡Sí!?- grité enojado

¡Bien!- sentenció mientras se dirigía al sofá para sentarse enojada y Sam suspiró irritado

¡Bien! ¡Iré yo!- dijo antes de que el ruido de la puerta lo interrumpiera

¡Sam! ¡María! ¡Riffin!- gritaba Carrie

¡Chicos!- gritaron los gemelos al unísono, yo rápidamente corrí a la puerta

¿¡Qué sucede!?- pregunté inconforme para luego toparme con la cara de tristeza de los chicos y los ojos rojos de la chicas, venían todos, no solo ellos. Carrie quería hablar pero no podía así que lo hizo Cris

Laney y Lenny… quieren que vayamos a su casa- dijo tragando saliva, no había necesidad de decir algo, sabían porque era… mi cara se deformo, no había probabilidad de que fuera el peor sueño, era la realidad. Afirmé con la cabeza lentamente y salí despacio mientras mis amigos me daban espacio y yo avanzaba con la mirada gacha. Nos encontrábamos los 10 frente a la casa de los pelirrojos, no habíamos hablado y no creo que lo hiciéramos hasta verlos.

_Toc, Toc_

Fue lo que escuche antes de desplomarme por dentro, solo un par de segundos y tendré que toparme con un miedo del que he corrido pero no escapado

Chicos…- dijo Lenny abriendo la puerta con una cara de tristeza enorme. Eso, solo eso, la voz de Lenny fue suficiente para que las 4 chicas se derrumbaran y más una peli azul que empezó a llorar para abalanzarse sobre el pelirrojo mientras nosotros solo desviábamos la mirada y apretábamos nuestros labios para no hacer lo mismo. Caos causa más caos, eso era claro y lo estábamos comprobando al escuchar los llantos de las chicas que se consolaban entre ellas o con su pareja en el caso exclusivo de 2 de ellas. Laney se asomó tras escuchar el llanto de sus amigas

¿Lenny?...- dijo viendo a su amigo que abrazaba desesperado a Carrie sin darse cuenta de nuestra presencia hasta que nos miró, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos… no me podía contener… ¡No me iba a contener! Corrí y corrí hasta entrar a la casa de ambos pelirrojos y abrazar con todas mis fuerzas a Laney como si estuviera en un peligro inminente del cual solo yo la protegería, no me importaba lo que pensaran los demás, ni las burlas que sé que recibiré a tal locura, solo me importaba una cosa. Ella.

Rápidamente la abracé con una ternura la cual nunca había entregado y ella correspondió con el que, creó yo, era el mismo sentimiento.

Prométeme que volverás…- le pedí en su oído sin separarme

Te lo prometo…- me dijo abrazando mi cuello con más intensidad, no quería separarme pero era necesario. La separé y la vi, estaba con los ojos cristalinos y con un sonrojo que tiraba a rosado por lo que se tallo el ojo, no pude evitar sonreír

¡Laney!- gritó Cris corriendo hacia ella- ¡No te vayas!- gritó mientras la tomaba por la cintura, la levantaba y él lloraba cómicamente

Cris… si no me voy no podre traer tu consola- dijo sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba

¿Enserio?- dijo viéndola con ojos de cachorro

Enserio- le contestó con una sonrisa, luego se acercó Nico

Laney…-

Nico…-

Cuídate ¿Si?- dijo evitando el contacto visual para no llorar

Claro que lo hare- dijo mientras lo abrazaba- si yo no me cuido ¿Quién protegerá a Lenny?- preguntó con gracia creando una sonrisa de medio lado en el rubio

Adiós…- dijo y la volvió a abrazar por unos momentos más… demasiado tiempo diría yo… ¿¡Qué diablos Nico!?

Adiós…-

Laney, cuídate y prometemos que no importa que pase te cuidaras y…- decía Kin junto a su gemelo

¡Laney!- gritó Kon abrazándola a ella y a si hermano levantándolos por los aires- ¡No te vayas!- gritaba mientras lloraba cómicamente

No respiro…- dijo Laney mientras Kin levantaba la mano

Au-auxilio…- pidió el mencionado por lo que Kon los bajo

Perdón…- se disculpó para luego empezar a despedirse de la gente restante con abrazos cariñosos y llantos.

Nos quedamos acompañándolos durante 2 horas hasta que el Walkie Talkie de Laney sonó… era hora. Nos vimos entre nosotros, sabíamos lo que venía y más por la cara que puso Laney después de "colgar" el aparato

Esto… Lenny…- dijo evitando el contacto visual

Lo entiendo…- dijo de misma manera separándose del abrazo que compartía con Carrie por ver una película, rápidamente y sin decir nada subieron al piso de arriba mientras nosotros nos mirábamos entre nosotros… ¿Quién romperá el silencio?

Estarán bien ¿Cierto?- preguntó Kin

Claro que lo estarán- dijo Carrie lo más positiva que pudo y con la voz entrecortada

Te vez ridícula, Beff- me burlé con la poca gracia que me quedaba

Ja-Ja, casi matas a Laney cuando llegaste- se defendió sentándose bien en el sofá

¡Mira quién habla!- dijo Cris con gracia por lo que todos sonreímos y ella le saco la lengua, el silencio nos volvió a envolver cuando escuchamos como bajaban las escaleras, todos, intuitivamente volteamos para toparnos con ambos pelirrojos vestidos de camuflaje y con 2 mochilas llenas, nadie pudo evitar apartar la mirada o llorar y más Carrie, siendo sincero, me sorprendía mi valentía, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Creo que… que es hora de irnos…- dijo Laney algo nerviosa y con pausas

Si…- apoyó Lenny cabizbajo

¡Los acompaño a la puerta!- grité, tengo un plan loco que tal vez funcione…

**¡Maldita mente la mía! ¿¡Que diablos te pasa!? ¡Esto es muy triste! **

**¡Ja! y lo que te espera.**

**vete a la mierda.**

**soy tú ¿Recuerdas? **

**Bueno, basta de tonterías. Esta muy triste XD ¡Dejen Reviews! -3- **


	31. 31- Despedida

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**31.- despedida: **

Salimos tras largos minutos que yo veía interminables de despedida, Carrie, Sam, María y yo los acompañaríamos hasta verlos partir. Aún después de las despedidas escuchábamos como ellos gritaban cosas de apoyo desde el otro lado de la calle. A Cris no lo escuchábamos solo supimos de su aún presencia cuando Nico le gritó ¡Eres un sentimental! Y escuchamos un zape, nos vimos entre nosotros y explotamos en una carcajada mientras caminábamos.

Mientras caminábamos al paso más lento posible hablábamos de temas variados tratando de olvidar a donde nos dirigíamos, por desgracia, esos momentos nunca son eternos. Habíamos llegado ahí estaban Jake, Esteban, los 2 chicos que habían hablado con ellos entre otras personas más.

Vi a mi derecha topándome con una Carrie temblorosa y mis 2 amigos con los ojos cristalinos mientras se abrazaban, luego a mi izquierda viendo a los 2 pelirrojos sujetando con fuerza sus mochilas para luego suspirar pesadamente

Pues... Bueno...- dijo Laney

Creo que es hora...- prosiguió el pelirrojo

Esto... ¿Más o menos, cuánto tardaran?- preguntó María temblorosa

Eso depende de cómo sea... Yo digo que de aquí a un mes llegamos- mi mundo se desplomo ¿¡Un mes!? No creí que fuera tanto... Wow ¿Quién diría que hace unos meses ni la conocía y ahora no puedo imaginar estar sin ella?

Mis amigos se empezaron a acercar a la puerta donde estaba la mitad del pueblo reunido pero yo, yo no podía moverme y pude sentir esa sensación como si tuvieras agua en la nariz, así es, estoy empezando a llorar... Mi valentía no podía durar para siempre.

Hay Core...- dijo Laney detrás de mí por lo que me sonroje e hice como si nada

¿Eh? Oh... Perdón es... Es... Alergia-

Si, aja...- dijo con burla acercándose- estaremos bien- me consoló poniendo su mano en mi mejilla y pude notar que traía la pulsera. Sonreí tímidamente, que ella lo dijera me hacía sentir mejor

Lo sé...- le dije mientras pasaba mi mano por su pulsera

¡Hey! ¡Laney, ya vámonos!- gritó alguien en una de las camionetas, ella rodó los ojos

Pues bueno... ¿Y Lenny? - preguntó viendo a todos lados y separándose

Pues lo vi por haya con...- hice cara de asco y le señale hacia el lugar donde se ubicaban

Calenturientos- dijo rodando los ojos viendo cómo se besaban con pasión y amor... Yiugh yo me reí ante este comentario pero fui interrumpido por el ruido de unos motores en marcha, ella me vio y así nos quedamos un rato.

Adiós...- me dijo

Hasta luego...- corregí soltando la mano que nos mantenía unidos y así empezó a subir a una camioneta a la parte de atrás donde iría sola con Lenny

¡Muévete!- le gritó haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran, se separaran y se dieran un beso tierno de despedida para después subir.

Las camionetas empezaron a avanzar mientras todos los despedían ¡Que comience el plan! ¡Al diablo la vergüenza! Empecé a correr mientras mis amigos me miraban con cara extrañada, Corrí y corrí hacia ellos antes de que avanzara, ellos se me quedaron viendo extrañados y Laney se acercó al borde. Yo me detuve justo enfrente muy cerca de ella mientras ella me veía sonrojada y Lenny sonriendo... ¡Hora del show!

Le robé un beso.

Era un beso muy tierno que aunque no creo que durara más de 10 segundos fue eterno y hermoso. Sentí mi sonrojo y el suyo pero no me importaba, era correspondido. Me separe de ella para verla con un gran sonrojo, los ojos cerrados y sus labios medio abiertos que formaban una media sonrisa, me acerque a su oído

Hablemos cuando llegues...- le susurré y ella afirmo lentamente.

La camioneta empezó a avanzar mientras ella se me quedaba viendo y levantaba la mano como despedida tímidamente y pude ver como Lenny se aguantaba la risa, gire con una sonrisa satisfecha para toparme con mis 3 amigos... Bueno 2 y Beff, viéndome con la boca abierta y los ojos aún más abiertos

¿Qué? ¿Inesperado?- pregunté con una sonrisa enorme

¡Haaaaa!- gritó María a todo pulmón tomando más la atención de todos... Creo que estoy sordo de un lado... A unos varios kilómetros se encontraban ambos pelirrojos y uno de ellos apoyado en el borde de la camioneta con su cabeza apoyada en su brazo y una sonrisa de boba enamorada

Oye, ¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó Lenny refiriéndose a María

No...- contestó en un suspiro de enamorada.

**Perdón de que sea tan cortito y que lo subiera tan tarde, pero la verdad es que estuve en el hospital, desperté muy enferma pero... Aquí esta **

**¡Dejen Reviews! **

**¡Chao! -3- **


	32. 32- ¿Esta vivo?

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**32.- ¿Estas vivo?**

Ha pasado un mes desde ese día, no he podido borrar esa sonrisa boba de mi cara por nada, ni por los bombardeos de preguntas de Sam y María o las burlas de Cris y extrañamente apartamiento en Nico... Es raro pero, ella correspondió y no hay cosa que me haga más feliz que eso... De hecho creo que si hay cosa que me haga más feliz... Que regrese.

Justo hoy se cumplen 32 días de su partida, y justo 7 días sin ningún tipo de comunicación con ellos ¿Qué cómo lo es? Mi padre ha estado encargándose de mantenerme al tanto. Por esa razón muchas de las burlas o comentarios sobre eso han terminado por completo.

¿Entonces, señor Riffin?- me preguntó la profesora de historia posicionando su mano en mi escritorio. Sacándome por completo de mis pensamientos

¿1910? - dije con duda causando risas en mis compañeros

Le pregunté cuál fue la razón del descubrimiento de América- me dijo con irritación

Lo lamento...- me disculpé apenado mientras todos sonreían tratando de no reír

Claro... Lo veo después de clases-

Pero yo...-

Mejor cállate o te castigara 2 semanas, hermano- advirtió Kin

Es por experiencia...- agregó su hermano por lo que yo solo afirme nervioso ¡Tengo que estar en la puerta para recibirlos! O bueno... Eso he estado haciendo desde hace 2 semanas, cada día, después de la escuela, voy a sentarme al lado de la puerta... Esperando. Las clases pasaron lentamente, odiaba esto. Se una cosa. La extraño y me preocupa mucho que... ¡No pienses en eso, Corey!

¿Core? ¿¡Corey!? ¡Core!- me gritó María sacándome de mis pensamientos

Dime...-

¡Arrg! Que ya nos vamos, nos vemos más tarde ¿Ok?-

Claro...- dije con mi típico ultimo humor, es decir, triste y depresivo que, aunque me duela admitirlo, así he estado desde que no tenemos comunicación

Corey...- me decía pero yo me adentre de nuevo a la escuela dejándola con la palabra en la boca y creando una expresión de tristeza en mis amigos. Estoy harto de sus pláticas motivacionales.

¡Esto es aburrido! ¿Porque me castigan? ¿¡Por no contestar una pregunta!? ¡Arrg! Gire mi cabeza hacia el escritorio de la maestra y mire el reloj que se ubicaba sobre ella... 3 de la tarde ¡llevaba 1 hora ahí! ¿Y si llegaron? No... No es posible. La maestra notó mi nerviosismo, creo que es oficial todos saben... Bueno eso.

Corey, tranquilízate volverán...- ¡Ese es el maldito punto! Quiero verlos cuando vuelvan.

Eso lo sé, profesora... Pero...- decía yo pero el ruido de un motor de camioneta me interrumpió. En mi cara se mostró una sonrisa y mire a la maestra que me veía con cara de "levántate y mueres"... Lo siento. Me levante y corrí a la ventana... Vi 3 camionetas... Es raro se habían ido 5 no pude sacar conclusiones porque la maestra me puso su mano en mi hombro.

Jejeje... Hola profe...-

Hay Corey... ¡Una hora más castigado!- me gritó- Y yo que ya te iba dejar salir...- dijo con una sonrisa mientras yo me sentaba con una mala cara.

No podría estar más enojado ¡Lo más posible es que ella... Es decir, Ellos ya hayan llegado y yo aquí! Aunque... Solo habían 3 camionetas de las 5 e iban dirección a la casa del doctor Lube... Es imposible... Si imposible...

Cuando por fin salí me fije y eran las 4:15 y tenía 2 opciones irme a mi casa a esperar noticias o correr hacía la casa del doctor como estúpido... Todos saben mi respuesta y así, comencé a correr dirección a la casa del doctor con un sentimiento extraño... No era de felicidad ni de desespero... Era extraño. Cuando por fin llegue me topé con las 3 camionetas estacionadas enfrente y como 7 personas que vigilaban incluyendo a mi padre 3 de ellas que habían ido a la misión. Mi padre me vio corriendo y rápidamente me detuvo por los hombros evitando que pasara.

Hey, Corey...- trataba de decirme pero yo no dejaba de luchar para que me dejara entrar ¿¡Por qué diablos no me deja entrar!?- ¡Corey!

¡Déjame pasar!-

No puedo...-

¿Qué? ¿¡Por qué!?-

Están malheridos...- dijo Raúl saliendo de la casa mientras mi padre le mandaba una mirada asesina... Yo me desplome literalmente al punto de que mi padre tuvo que sostenerme y mi cara se convirtió en una de terror y miedo inmenso ¡Esto era imposible! En eso Raúl empezó a reír.

¡Raúl, lárgate!- le gritó mi padre ¿Qué está sucediendo?

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?- se quejó el mencionado

Por qué Jake me dejo a cargo a mí no a ti- sentenció mi padre mientras Raúl hacía mala cara y se iba

¿¡Qué pasa!?- pregunté lo más firme que pude, que no era mucho por el gran nudo en mi garganta... Tranquilo Corey, tranquilo.

No son ellos...- dijo por lo que yo sonreí, era cruel, lo sé, alegrarme por la gravedad de otra persona pero si fuera de Lanes... No podría vivir.- Son de una familia que encontraron- dijo

¿Ellos ya llegaron?-

No, la chica se quiso quedar para buscar las pertenencias de ellos... Esa chica es muy buena...- dijo uno de los que salieron y, a tal comentario, no pude evitar sonreír

Señor, lo necesitan adentro- dijo un joven dirigiéndose a mi padre

Vamos Romeo, a casa- me dijo mi padre empujándome al lado contrario de la calle por lo que algunos rieron y yo me sonroje para luego retirarme.

Y eso fue lo que paso...- le dije a mis amigos después de explicarle lo primordial con una sonrisa... Sé que ellos aún no llegaban pero me alegraba tener noticias de ellos

Wow... Conque gente nueva ¿Eh?- dijo Cris sonriendo, todos estaban felices de la noticia

Olvida eso Cris, ¿Qué más te dijeron de ellos?- preguntó Carrie emocionada

Pues anoche dijo el señor Riffin que no deben estar a más de 50 kilómetros- comentó Sam por lo que ella chillo de alegría.

Bueno, bueno, bueno, ¿Qué le dirás cuando llegue? - preguntó María haciendo que todos me pusieran atención y yo me sonrojara para pasar mi mano a mi nuca nervioso

Espero que de lo que estés hablando sea de lo que me dirá a mí por no vernos en Washington...- dijo una voz masculina detrás de mí... Es imposible ¿Está vivo?

Todos mis amigos incluyéndome volteamos violentamente para toparme con un chico rubio algo herido con miles de benditas y un brazo reposando.

¿Matt...?-

**Hay... ¡Volví! Si, si me enfermé feo ;-; el lado bueno me salvé que me operaran XD **

**Y aquí este cap.**

**Recuerden****, todo, todo se pondrá interesante ¡Dejen reviews! ¡Chao! **


	33. 33- ¿Dónde están?

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**33.- ¿Dónde están?: **

Esto es imposible ¡Matt! ¡Mi mejor amigo Matt frente a mí! Todos notaron mi sorpresa por lo que Matt sonrió para acercarse lentamente por las heridas y abrazarme

¿Se puede saber qué diablos sucede?- preguntó Konnie algo alterada

Esto... Él es Matt... Era mi mejor amigo cuando éramos pequeños- él se quedó sorprendido y yo igual... Dije "era" ¿Qué se supone que dijera? "Es" pues no lo sé, ahora es diferente.

¡Qué suerte, Core!- dijo María y Matt sonrío pícaramente

¿Core...?-

No- sentenció Sam abrazándola por la cintura

Él ya tiene a su "Lanes"- dijo Carrie con picardía mientras yo me sonrojaba y los demás reían

Y... Bueno ¿Cómo estás aquí?- pregunté para cambiar el tema

Pues... Para no hacer el cuento largo. Mi familia no sabía qué hacer, les mencione lo de Washington, nos encaminamos, nos asaltaron e hirieron y después...- suspiró- Una chica muy... Muy... Linda me rescató junto a un chico igualito y desperté aquí- Yo sonreía durante la historia hasta esa parte ¿¡Le dijo linda!? Todos notaron mi reacción por lo que sonrieron o rieron y Matt se me quedo viendo extrañado

Creo que ya conociste a "Lanes"- burló Kin causando un ataque de risa en todos excepto en mí y Matt ya que mi cara paso a una de enojo y celos y la de él una de arrepentimiento

Ouhh... ¿Acaso son...?-

No...- dije algo deprimido

La besó...- dijo Kon con burla por lo que yo le mandé una mirada asesina

¿¡Qué!?- gritó Matt

Fue solo un pequeño beso...-

Hay, aja- burló él

¿Dónde te quedaras? - preguntó Konnie

Pues a mis padres le dieron una casa por haya- dijo señalando el barrio del otro lado de mi casa- Así que...

Entiendo...-

Y así nos quedamos platicando un buen rato, era raro volver a hablar con él, hacer como si nada... Eso ya no se puede.

Al dar las 7:00 me levanté para ir a la escuela con felicidad, lo más probable es que en el transcurso de la tarde ellos lleguen ¡Estoy tan feliz!

¿Y bien? ¿Qué le dirás cuando llegue?- preguntó María borrando mi sonrisa rápidamente ¿¡Qué diablos le diré cuando llegue!?

¿¡Qué le diré cuando llegue!?- grité desesperado haciendo que Sam se atragantara con la fruta que desayunaba

¡Corey!-

Ya, perdón… ahora… ¡Ayúdame!- le rogué a María

Esto… solo… se sinceró ¡Sí! Sele sincero, eso le gustara…-

Esto no me ayuda en nada-

Solo dile lo que sientes- me dijo algo malhumorada

O-k- tartamudeé al verla así

30 minutos después estábamos caminando por el parque dirigiéndonos a la escuela. Cuando llegamos ya había mucha gente incluyendo a nuestros amigos con los cuales empezamos a hablar y yo miraba sobre sus cabezas buscando algún tipo de cabello rojo… sin suerte… Eso no me quitara la sonrisa en cualquier minuto llegaran, cualquier minuto…

¡5 aburridas horas! ¡5! Bueno, viéndole el lado bueno hay muchos rumores de que los vieron llegar pero no lo creeré, cualquier persona hace cualquier cosa por chocolates y hasta que lleguen ellos con más, será un caos. Por suerte las próximas 2 horas serán de la materia futuro… por desgracia en este momento estamos en historia. Empezaba a odiar a esta maestra y por esa razón ni me movía ¿Qué tal si llegan y yo estoy castigado? Ah no señor… ni loco me moveré o eso creía cuando escuché ruidos de camionetas. Todos y cuando digo "todos" son todos, abrimos los ojos y se nos dibujó una sonrisa enorme a mí se me cristalizaron los ojos de emoción y juraría que Carrie y Cris lloraban…

Cris, ¿Estas llorando?- preguntó Kim viendo a su compañero de al lado

¿Qué…? ¡Pff…! ¡Para nada!-

Hay aja…- burló Nico

¡Cállate, Nico!-

El ruido de ambos motores cada vez se acercaban más y más… no lo soportaría mucho tiempo ¡Voy a ver hacía la ventana! Creo que eso pensaron todos mis compañeros ya que se inclinaron hacía la izquierda para salir de su pupitre. Primero salieron los de la orilla más cercana

¡Chicos! ¡Castigados!- gritó la maestra despejando los ojos del libro que leía lo que hizo que todos volviéramos a nuestra antigua posición

¡Pero…!-

¿Qué? ¿Querían ver si los chicos regresaron?- ellos se quedaron callados- ¡Contesten!

Pues si…- afirmó uno de los 2 chicos castaños que se levantaron

¡Hay… no lo sabía! Continúen- dijo la maestra lo que nos hizo quedar muy extrañados y empezar a susurrar cosas entre nosotros considerando si levantarnos o no

¿Enserio…?-

Claro… ¡Después de las 5 de la tarde, porque los veré después de clases!-

Todos callamos ¿¡Qué rayos le pasa a esta maestra!? Ellos se sentaron con la mirada baja de nuevo mientras nosotros volvíamos a voltear al pizarrón escuchando como las 2 camionetas pasaban por enfrente de nuestra ventana… ¡Maldita sea!

Cuando por fin acabo la clase solo saliendo la profesora corrimos a la ventana con la esperanza de que estuvieran cerca o por lo menos que viéramos algo. Pero no hubo suerte. Todos se iban retirando a su materia futuro mientras yo me quedaba viendo por la ventana… Algo debía de ver ¡Algo!

¿No vienes, Core?- preguntó Matt el cual había elegido entrar a enfermería

¿Oh? Si, ya voy…-

Y así me encamine solo hacía mi materia, estaba tan deprimido pero sonreía pensando que solo 80 minutos más y veré a Lanes… Si… nada puede arruinar este momento

¿Escucho, señor Riffin?- preguntó la señorita Brown ¡Otra vez no, por favor!

¿Eh?- ¡Diablos!- ¡Por favor señorita Brown no me castigue! ¡Se lo ruego!- le grité mientras me ponía de rodillas y todos se me quedaban viendo con cara rara excepto Carrie que estaba llorando de la risa

Tranquilo… solo dije que den varias vueltas a la cancha- dijo con una sonrisa y de muy buen humor… ya sabe lo de los chicos. Yo afirme y empecé a trotar por la cancha

Solo 20 minutos más… ¡Solo 20 minutos más! Pensaba yo antes de que el ruido de un Walkie Talkie me interrumpiera, estaba acostumbrado, la maestra siempre recibe "llamadas" a lo que no estaba acostumbrado fue a la cara de tristeza e impotencia de la maestra que veía a un punto indefinido con la mirada perdida. Yo le mandé una mirada a Cris y Nico que estaban igual que yo y empezamos a ir más lento para poder escuchar y así seguimos hasta que paramos por completo incluyendo a las chicas. La maestra no se daba cuenta de nuestra acción.

Ma-maestra, ¿Esta bien? – preguntó Cris rompiendo el silencio… Si, él es el más aventado y valiente de todos… quitando su sentimentalismo

¿Qué?- preguntó la maestra saliendo de su trance- Esto… me tengo que… retirar…- dijo con pausas continuas

¿Podemos salir?- preguntó Nico

S-si-

¡Por fin veré a Lens!- gritó Carrie emocionada tomando su mochila, lo que me hizo sonreír ¡Por fin veré a Lanes!

¡Ni se les ocurra ir a buscarlos!- gritó con los ojos cristalinos borrando las sonrisas de todos

¿P-Por qué?- pregunté lo más firme que pude…

¡Solo…!- dijo con dureza- Solo no lo hagan…- completó más tranquila saliendo

Todos bajamos las miradas sacando nuestras propias conclusiones, después sin decir nada cada uno tomo sus pertenencias y empezamos a caminar al parque en un silencio que podría ser incomodo si no estuviéramos cada quien en nuestros pensamientos…

¿Dónde están los chicos? ¿Por qué no veo ningún o casi ningún adulto por algún lado? ¿Por qué la maestra nos ordenó no buscarlos?

¿Qué le paso a Lanes…?

**Tranquilos... No planeo que a Matt le guste Laney, solo que no se me ocurrió otra manera que se enterara sin mover el momento :P **

**¡Yo y mi flojera! XD Sin más... **

**esto se pondrá tan interesante que capaz dejo de poner anuncios al final XD ¡Pero Jamas dejen de poner Reviews! :v ¡Chao! **


	34. 34- ¿Por qué?

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**34.- ¿¡Por qué!?:**

Estábamos los 5 sentados en el parque, yo en una banca, Cris y Nico parados, Carrie sentada en el suelo y Kim recargada en el árbol que se encontraba detrás de la banca. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos con la mirada perdida hundidos en nuestros pensamiento, lo único que sabía es que la gente ya había salido de la escuela y se nos quedaban viendo con pesadez, las mismas personas que si vieron por la ventana y que mis amigos pronto llegaran y solicitaran explicaciones ¿Qué les diremos? Ni si quiera yo tengo algún tipo de explicación.

Como 5 minutos después del aún silencio solo pensaba en una cosa ¿Quién romperá el silencio? Mire hacia Cris, estaba igual, todos estaban igual, incluyéndome o eso creía hasta que una ráfaga de aire hizo que mi gorra parara en mis rodillas. Miré hacía ella y la vi al igual que la pulsera… no tengo idea de lo que pasa, ni de lo que les pasa de lo que si tengo idea es que ya estoy harto de solo quedarme a pensar ¡Tenemos que hacer algo!

Tengo que hacer algo.

Mientras me levantaba empecé a chasquear los dedos enfrente de sus caras despertándolos de sus pensamientos algo aturdidos.

¿¡Qué diablos te pasa, Riffin!?- me gritó Carrie limpiándose su ojo cristalino… Había llegado a la conclusión que muchos creíamos

¡No podemos quedarnos aquí! ¡Son nuestros mejores amigos y no sabemos lo que les paso! ¿¡Y solo nos quedaremos aquí haciendo nada!?- grité con furia. Estaba enojado, furioso, con coraje, impotente… triste y con miedo. Mis amigos se me quedaron viendo con los ojos llorosos sabiendo la probabilidad más grande. Carrie abrió la boca tratando de decir algo pero unos gritos la cortaron.

¡Chicos! ¡Chicos!- gritaba Kon con una sonrisa… ¿Acaso ellos ya los vieron?

¡Uff…! Los hemos buscado por todo el parque- comentó Matt con las manos en las rodillas

¿Por qué lloran?- preguntó Sam

No lloramos, ¿Saben algo?- pregunté con emoción

No…- comentó María confundida- Los buscábamos para ir a ver a los chicos… ¿Deberíamos saber algo?- nuestros ojos perdieron brillo al igual que nuestra cara. Nuestras sonrisas desaparecieron al instante.

¿Chicos…?-

Esto…- traté de decir, pero no pude. Nunca puedo. Nunca podré. Cris puso su mano en mi hombro señalando que él lo explicaba, yo afirme lentamente mientras me sentaba de nuevo en la banca deprimido.

Cris empezó a contar toda la historia y mientras más avanzaba más se le cortaba la voz, más me daban ganas de empezar a llorar y gritar que no era posible y cada vez más las facciones de las caras de mis amigos se deformaban a una de tristeza. Cuando acabo todos volvimos al último estado, pensantes, sacando 2 conclusiones.

Heridos o muertos.

Me sorprendía que no llorara, que nadie lo hiciera, supongo que era el shock o eso creía hasta que Carrie se levantó violentamente.

¿A don-dónde vas? – pregunté con la voz entre cortada. Una palabra más y terminaría en llanto.

¿¡A donde crees!? ¡No me quedare aquí creyendo que le amor de mi asquerosa vida está muerto!- gritó. Listo. El llanto no se hizo esperar, de nadie. Todos llorábamos, de manera diferente, pero lo hacíamos. Carrie después de las palabras que adelantaron horas de pensamientos aun sabiendo que llegaríamos todos a esa conclusión rompió el llanto, un llanto desgarrador y terrible, para nada delicado. Rápidamente todos llegamos a su mismo estado desplomándonos en nuestros lugares o haciendo caer a los que estaban parados.

Caos causa más caos. Una de las filosofías que seguía en la vida. Siempre la comprobaba pero nunca más que hoy, ver hacía el suelo me hacía pensar en ella, ver a mis amigos me hacía llorar con más intensidad y para todos era igual. Eran llantos desgarradores que destruirían a cualquier hombre con corazón de piedra. La gente que pasaba se acercaba corriendo creyendo que alguien era golpeado o tan solo para consolar a los pobres chicos que estaban sufriendo más que alguna persona presente había sufrido, pero, siempre se retiraban captando quienes eran. Los amigos de los pelirrojos. Los amigos de los chicos que probablemente yacían muertos en este momento. Nos importaba una mierda ¿Quién nos diría algo? ¿Qué nos diría si se atreviera? Exacto… nada.

Nuestros pesares y llantos pasaron a lágrimas de coraje e impotencia, tenía ganas de golpear algo, romper algo, desahogarme. Mis piernas empezaron a moverse de arriba a abajo presas del nerviosismo, no iba a soportar mucho tiempo más desplomado en ese banco, necesitaba moverme y eso hice, levantarme. Me limpie los ojos con las mangas de mi camisa esperando que el llanto cesara algo que jamás paso, o eso pensaba yo, cuando vi una cabellera roja a lo lejos, corriendo acercándose más y más. Respire por la nariz para absorber la mucosidad del llanto y volví a limpiar mis ojos con la esperanza de ver quien era.

¿Le-Lenny?- tartamudeé nervioso ¿Era un espejismo? Mis amigos levantaron la vista de donde la posaban y rápidamente se levantaron

¿Lenny? ¿¡Lenny!? ¿¡Lens!? ¡Lens!- gritaba Carrie con emoción cada vez que se acercaba, lloraba pero de alegría con una sonrisa en sus labios que contagio a todos

Cuando por fin se acercó lo suficiente todos callamos. Estaba herido, con bandas y curitas por todos lados y lo más importante sin Laney…

¿Lens…?- preguntó al verlo así, destruido y machacado. Él levanto la mirada mostrando la mirada más sombría que alguna vez había visto. Una mirada llena de odio y con sed de venganza que hizo que un escalofrió pasara por la espalda de todos. Ahí entendí el miedo que sentía Cris hacía Lenny.

Tú…- susurró casi inaudiblemente señalando a Matt

¿Y-Yo?- trató de preguntar Matt con terror pero no lo dejo terminar por un golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer y a nosotros sorprender

¡Lenny!- gritó Carrie asustada al ver como se agachaba con la intención de volver a golpearlo. Vi la cara de terror de Matt, asustado y confundido ¿¡Cómo se atreve!?

¡Lenny! ¡Para ya!- grité sosteniendo su puño antes de que impactara con la cara de Matt, esperaba que alguien me ayudara pero no sucedió y a mí me daban ganas de no ser yo cuando levanto la mirada

Quítate del medio, Riffin- ordenó con la mirada más sombría y voz de igual manera… era terrorífico. Quería matar a Matt. Y yo me estaba interponiendo.

N-no- logré decir antes de que un golpe impactara en mí

¡Corey!- gritaron Sam y María al unísono asustados… ¡Ah no señor! ¿¡Me preocupo por él y así me lo agradece!?

Me abalance sobre él con la intención de devolverle el gesto pero era casi imposible. Nada es imposible. Logre golpearlo y sus ojos mostraron una ira incontrolable. ¿Iba a matarme? Los gritos no paraban y justo cuando Lenny se levantó se incrementaron, Tenía miedo, era terrorífico. Subió su mano convirtiéndola en puño mientras yo me hacía hacia atrás hasta topar con el árbol y cerré los ojos con miedo esperando el golpe final que nunca llego, abrí los ojos y me tope a Lenny siendo sostenido por mis amigos pero él seguía, estaba enojado, furioso.

¡Lenny! ¡Ya basta!- gritó Carrie horrorizada- ¿¡Que sucedió!?- le preguntó tomándolo de los hombros haciendo que sus miradas toparan y él se tranquilizara. Sus ojos pasaron de unos de odio y coraje a unos como los nuestros, de miedo, terror, tristeza y confusión. Él se abalanzo sobre ella y la empezó a abrazar mientras lloraba… esto no era buena señal

A Laney la mordieron por culpa de ese imbécil- sentenció señalando a Matt antes de volver a llorar

No… No… No… ¡No!

¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!- gritaba con coraje y con lágrimas de terror en mis ojos mientras golpeaba el árbol ¿¡Por qué ella!? ¿¡Por qué ahora!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué!?

¡Corey! ¡Corey! ¡Corey!- gritaba María horrorizada mientras yo sentía como mis nudillos se inundaban de sangre - ¡Tranquilo! Por favor… tranquilo- pidió deteniéndome de los hombros. La vi a ella, vi a Sam, vi a los gemelos, las gemelas, Cris, Nico, Lenny, Carrie… todos en el mismo estado. Shock. Shock en su estado puro. Una condena. Sentía una condena. Estaba horrorizado y empecé a llorar abalanzándome a María.

¿¡Por qué!?- grité solicitando una respuesta que no llegaría. No ahora.

**Perdonen por no actualizar, cuando creí que me mejoraba empeore :,v y luego el viernes hubo un paseo de la escuela y no volví hasta las 7 y llegue exhausta ¡Lo siento!... ahora que lo pienso también me debería disculpar por esto... Sí lo se. El punto, ya estoy bien, trataré de volver al horario normal y ¡Dejen sus Reviews! ¡Chao! **


	35. 35- Muriendo

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**35.- Muriendo:**

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en la casa de los pelirrojos? No lo sé, y la verdad, no me importaba. Después de las 7 de la noche mis amigos se empezaron a retirar pero yo no podía mover más que mi pierna de arriba a abajo, por el nerviosismo, mientras veía el suelo o el vacío. En busca de una respuesta.

_Aaah…_

Un suspiro me interrumpió de mis pensamientos. Lenny. Trataba de absorber sus lágrimas mientras Carrie lo abrazaba mientras lloraba. Vi a mi alrededor ¿Solo se quedaron ellos? Qué raro… Qué bueno que levante mi vista, mis pensamientos se "despejaron" si es que así le puedes decir cuando empiezas a pensar con más claridad pero siempre con el mismo tema.

¿D-donde esta ella?- pregunté con la voz entrecortada. Carrie me mandó una mirada asesina y Lenny solo me vio con una mirada de tristeza y sorpresa. Creo que tampoco se había dado cuenta del desaparecimiento de todos.

En… En…- trataba de decir pero el nervio y las lágrimas no lo dejaban hablar

No tienes por qué contestar- le consoló Carrie

Claro que tiene- sentencié

¡Claro que no!-

¡Que sí!-

¿¡Enserio pelearan ahora!?- gritó él enojado

Solo contéstame…- pedí

No te dejaran pasar…- explicó él

No me importa, solo dime- dije firme. Él suspiro

La casa más lejana, cerca del borde del muro. Lo reconocerás porque ahí están todas las camionetas y los adultos-

Bien-

No te dejaran pasar-

¿Por?-

¿Por qué crees?- preguntó con ironía mientras perdía su última pizca de paciencia- A mí tampoco me dejaron…- dijo antes de volver a ver el cojín del sofá como si fuera la mejor obra de arte

Ya me las arreglare- dije levantándome del sofá. La voy a ver. No importa lo que haga. Ni lo que pase. La voy a ver.

Te acompaño- dijo Lenny parándose temblorosamente del sofá

Lens…- susurró Carrie tratando de convencer

No, Carrie, mi hermanita está muriendo ahí adentro y yo la voy a acompañar- Muriendo… que palabra más graciosa ¿No?

Muriendo

¿Está muriendo o descansando? ¿Le dolerá? ¿Estará consiente de lo que le pasa? ¿Sera bueno que muera para alejarse de… esto?

Carrie se entristeció ante esta afirmación, todos sabemos lo que pasa pero a veces es necesario escucharlo para creerlo y saber que tu mente no te está torturando.

Iré con ustedes- dijo

Ni loco- aclaró Lenny poniendo una mano frente a ella

No me detendrás- le dijo con la sonrisa más falsa que he visto ya que se notaban los ojos rojos y las ganas de llorar. Él suspiró, estamos perdiendo tiempo, valioso tiempo, y él lo sabe

Bien… ¡Pero! Cualquier tipo de peligro te iras-

Hecho-

Así nos encaminamos en la oscuridad de la noche, creo que eran las 11 de la noche, estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, pero bueno. Seguimos caminando hasta visualizar la casa más lejana la cual estaba llena de camioneta adultos rondando con armas.

¿Y ahora?- pregunté

No lo sé…- contestó Lenny

Yo sé que hacer- dijo Carrie captando nuestra atención- Solo, saluden a Laney de mi parte- dijo antes de levantarse de nuestro escondite

¡Cars…!- regañó él como susurró. Ella se acercó justo enfrente de los tipos y ellos se le quedaron viendo… Ya sé lo que hará, sacrificarse por el equipo… Tal vez después de todo no sea tan mala persona

¡Riffin es un idiota! ¡Riffin es un idiota!- gritó mientras salía corriendo y los adultos la perseguían… Retiro lo dicho

¿¡Estas escuchándola…!?-

Cállate, hay que correr hacia la puerta- me regañó y yo solo hice cara de disgusto para seguirlo.

Era una casa muy… asquerosa y vieja ¿¡Como rayos la dejan aquí!? Seguimos caminando hasta una habitación que abrimos muy poco la puerta… Estaba vacía pero estaban las cosas de Laney y de Matt… por las que ella volvió. Por las que ella terminó así. Miré a Lenny que estaba plantado en la puerta sin entrar así que yo entré y empecé a mover las cosas. Mochilas, ropa, armas pero no lo que yo buscaba. La pulsera.

Seguí buscando hasta que me topé con un marco de fotos. Era de Matt, tenía una foto de él con Daniel y conmigo.

Por esa cosa se devolvió ella- rompió el silencio Lenny tratando de culparme- Porque creía que era importante para ti- sentenció mientras la culpa me inundaba

Cállate-

Lo haré. Pero sabes que es verdad- dijo saliendo de la habitación mientras yo me quedaba viendo esa fotografía… ¿Sera mi culpa?- Camina, faltan 2 habitaciones- dijo. No, esto no es mi culpa… No dejaré que le pase nada y menos por mi culpa.

Tomé la fotografía y su mochila mientras metía sus cosas dentro de ella, después corrí con Lenny que abría otra puerta lentamente

¿Por qué traes eso? –

Porque son sus cosas y no tienen derecho a quedárselas- Me niego a creer esto. Lenny solo se encogió de hombros con una mirada de tristeza y culpabilidad mientras seguía abriendo la puerta dejando muy poca visibilidad. Vimos a Raúl, papá, el doctor y Jake. Cuando íbamos a cerrar la puerta escuchamos algo

No podemos dejarla viva- dijo Raúl… ¡Maldito sea! Vi como Lenny apretaba las manos convirtiéndolas en puños

¡Tampoco podemos asesinarla!- gritó mi padre… gracias

Morirá de cualquier modo- dijo Raúl con superioridad. Lo odio

Maldito hijo de…- decía Lenny pero lo callé

Escucha- le susurré

Señor Lube, ¿Usted qué opina?- preguntó Jake

Pues mira, Jake, jamás hemos tenido la oportunidad de estudiar la forma en que se "convierten" y creo que tenemos esta oportunidad ahora mismo…- decía pero mi padre lo interrumpió

¡Ella es una niña! ¡No un conejillo de indias!-

No, claro que no, solo le inyectaríamos algunas "curas" potenciales…-

Usted lo dijo, "potenciales" ¡Esas cosas podrían hacer que sufra un infierno en sus últimos momentos de vida!-

Como quiera ira después- dijo Raúl

¡Lo asesinare!- dijo Lenny llorando, no de tristeza o dolor, de impotencia y coraje.

¡Raúl!- regañó su hermano

¡Por favor, Jake!- regañó él- el señor Riffin tiene razón, no podemos hacer que sufra-

¿Eh?- dijimos los 2 al unísono confundidos

Hay que terminar con su vida ahora mismo- dijo él confiado… ¡Hijo de puta!

Eso está mal Raúl, es una niña, tiene familia- dijo Jake, está claro que no está de acuerdo

¿Quién? ¿Ese pelirrojo? Esta sola…-

Juro que lo matare, lo juro- dijo Lenny. Estaba muy enojado y yo igual

Está bien…- dijo Jake ¿¡Que!?

¡No pueden hacerlo!- gritó mi padre mientras nosotros dos perdíamos fuerzas

Estamos alargando su dolor, Eduardo- compadeció Jake

¿¡Y como lo harán!? ¡Tiene amigos, familia! ¡No podemos hacer esto!-

Que sea la noviecita de su hijo no cambia las cosas- dijo Raúl, ¡Lo asesinare! Papá le mandó una mirada asesina al igual que Jake- ¡Yo voy por la pistola!

No, lo haríamos con una vacuna especial y…- Lenny se levantó enojado… ¡Mierda!

¡Sobre mi cadáver!- gritó él furioso mientras abría la puerta de un empujón y todos nos miraban sorprendidos

¡L-Lenny!- gritó Raúl sobre exaltado tirando la pistola al suelo y asustado

¿¡Qué planeabas hacerle a Laney!?- le gritó tomándolo de la camisa lo cual era algo gracioso porque Raúl era alto y Lenny no y ver como el alto estaba a punto de hacerse en los pantalones… daba gracia- ¡Contesta!

¡Lenny! ¡Suelta a Raúl inmediatamente! – gritó Jake molesto. Lenny hacia caso omiso, estaba igual que la otra vez.

¡Señor Nepp!- gritó mi padre mientras el doctor se hacía hacia atrás. Él lo soltó y luego Raúl se fue a la esquina más alejada asustado

¿¡Qué diablos hacen aquí!?- gritó mi padre

¿¡Por qué diablos quieren matarla!?- me defendí

No queremos matarla…- decía Jake

Tú no- dijo Raúl posicionándose detrás de Jake. Cobarde

¡Cállate! ¡Maldita sea, cállate!- gritó Lenny sorprendiendo a todos y asustando a Raúl ¿Ese era Lenny?

El punto es que no queremos matarla… Solo, tratamos que no sufra…-explicó. Tal vez tenía razón

Mentira…- dijo Lenny

Lenny… sé que es difícil pero no las has visto, está sufriendo-

Y lo más probable es que no pase la noche- agregó el doctor

¡Pues yo estaré con ella en ese momento!- gritó levantando la cara mientras lloraba horriblemente haciendo que varios presentes desviaran la mirada con pena y pesar. Estaban planeando la muerte de su única familia y él no podía hacer nada.

Lenny…- dijo Jake agachándose a su altura mientras él lloraba con más intensidad

Por favor Jake, la necesito- lloraba. No pude evitarlo yo igual y mi padre me abrazó. Ella iba a morir. Jake lo abrazó

Está bien…- dijo y él correspondió el abrazo

¿¡Qué!?- gritó Raúl

Tú no estás a cargo, yo sí, así que cállate- sentenció Jake haciendo que yo sonriera sin dejar de llorar hasta que se escuchó un gruñido por lo que ellos se separaron

¿Qué rayos…?-

Esto… Señor… la chica…- dijo un "Policía" lentamente mientras nos veía. Me destrocé ¿Acaso ya había…?

¿Q-qué le pasa?- preguntó mi padre abrazándome mas fuerte

Está volviendo a tener un ataque de dolor…- dijo, suspiré, estaba sufriendo pero no estaba "convertida"

¿Esta…?- preguntó Lenny bajando la mirada

No, no lo está…- contestó- Doctor Lube, ¿Me acompaña?- preguntó Jake mientras salía con Raúl

Claro…- dijo cerrando la puerta dejándonos solos con mi padre

Chicos…- dijo agachándose a nuestra altura poniendo su mano en nuestros hombros- ¿Seguros que quieren verla?

Sí- afirmamos al unísono. Mi padre afirmo con la cabeza y abrió la puerta guiándonos con un pasillo que parecía eterno aunque no creo que tuviera más de 7 metros hasta una puerta donde fuera de ella se encontraba Raúl con un arma mientras sonreía junto a otro soldado

Y si, el doctor dijo que no pasaba de esta noche- medio gritó adrede causando una rabia incontrolable

Pero nosotros estábamos hablando de nuestras galletas favoritas…- se confundió el soldado

¡Sí! Se va a morir- gritó haciendo caso omiso al soldado

Empieza a callarte Raúl, Jake no te puede defender siempre- advirtió mi padre a punto de abrir la puerta, él hizo cara de molestia y luego se retiro

Chicos, esta es la última advertencia… ella… no está bien, no está como antes…- advirtió mi padre con pena

La he visto peor- dijo Lenny como si supiera su estado sonriendo de medio lado, supongo, que recordando los recuerdos con ella.

¿Corey…?-

Está bien…- dije creando una sonrisa falsa

**Siento mucho no actualizar... ¡De verdad! No tengo excusa ¿Para que les miento? Solo... lo siento. Pero por esa razón hice este capítulo mas largo, además ya les explique que puede que deje de actualizar seguido. Sorry **

**¡Dejen Reviews, por favor! pensar en ellas me hizo que la tentación me ganara y actualizara... Sin más ¡Chao! **


	36. 36- Muerte

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**36.- Muerte: **

Entramos al cuarto topándonos con un cuarto muy mal cuidado y desorganizado al igual que mal cuidado, justo enfrente había una cama donde yacía Laney amarrada de brazos y piernas, al lado estaba el doctor Lube sentando en una silla mientras preparaba una vacuna y Jake parado al otro lado viendo la situación con pena. Ella estaba blanca y mucho más delgada, se podría decir que casi desnutrida mientras que su cara y labios habían perdido su rojo natural, tenía cerrados los ojos con fuerza y sudaba mientras que sus manos se convertían en puños mostrando sus venas por la claridad de la piel a la vez que movía sus pies con poca movilidad de un lado a otro.

La mire por no más de un segundo y comencé a llorar mientras me quedaba estático luego mire sus muñecas, no tenía la pulsera así que pase a sus manos y vi que la tenía entre ellas sujetándola con fuerza como si fuera de lo que la ataba aquí. Lenny estaba igual o peor que yo, cuando la vio perdió el equilibrio casi al instante por lo que se sostuvo de un tubo que sobresalía de la pared mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en silencio. Jake y el doctor nos voltearon a ver con pesar pero Laney mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Ya la voy a poner Laney, ¿Esta bien?- preguntó el doctor con delicadeza, ella afirmó lentamente. Casi al instante de que la aguja penetrara su brazo y la medicina corriera por sus venas ella empezó a gruñir o gritar con dolor mientras lloraba o movía su cuerpo para tratar de huir lo cual era imposible. Yo corrí con mi padre a abrazarlo y taparme los oídos, no podía escuchar esto, no podía, Lenny se resbalo por la pared mientras lloraba.

Ya para ¡Ya para!- gritaba Laney causando que yo llorará mucho más y me escondiera en mi padre buscando refugio

Tranquila Laney, solo falta la mitad y te quitara el dolor…- consoló el doctor

¡Por favor ya para!- gritaba ella… estaba sufriendo. Jake se alejó de la cama un poco limpiando su ojo por una lágrima que quería traicionarlo

¡Que ya pares! ¿¡No escuchas!?- gritó Lenny, él también estaba sufriendo pero no físicamente, estaba aterrorizado- ¡Ya para!-gritó levantándose pero Jake lo abrazó para detenerlo- ¡Ya para! ¡Ya para! Ya para…- gritaba cada vez más bajo. Laney no se inmutaba, creo que no se había dado cuenta de nuestra presencia por el dolor que era tanto que no escuchaba a nada ni a nadie.

Listo…- dijo el doctor mientras Laney empezaba a relajar sus músculos y respiraba con dificultad y entrecortadamente mientras que no abría los ojos y sudaba. El doctor se paró de la silla y se acercó a nosotros.

Cuando quieran pueden verla… y si quieren a solas-

No creo que sea lo mejor…- aseguró mi padre aun abrazándome

No se preocupe, no pasara nada hasta dentro de unas horas y la medicina la tranquiliza-

Solo un momento…- pidió Lenny entrecortadamente

Está bien- afirmó lentamente mientras salía con los otros 2, nosotros nos quedamos ahí y solo cerrar la puerta cruzamos miradas crenado un silencio que se veía interrumpido por la respiración de Laney que era como si estuviera exhausta y no pudiera llenar bien sus pulmones. Lenny se limpió los ojos con su manga y se acercó a la cama sentándose en la silla que antes había usado el doctor.

Te vez horrible- dijo Lenny con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba los ojos por las lágrimas que no paraban. Ella abrió los ojos y sonrió al verlo.

Mira quien habla- burló muy despacio, no podía levantar la voz

Lanes…- dije posicionándome al otro lado de la cama mientras acariciaba su mano. Ella giro su cabeza

Core…- dijo con pesar, yo no lo pude soportar y me abalancé sobre ella abrazándola de una forma muy incómoda, pero no me importaba- Dijiste que estarías bien- culpé mientras lloraba

Perdón…- dijo llorando, después de un rato me separé y Lenny estaba ocultando su cara en su brazo para que no lo viera llorar

No llores, Lens…- pidió

Fue mi culpa-

Claro que no-

¡Claro que sí! Si te hubiera empujado de ahí en vez de tratar de matarlo...-

Si eso hubiera pasado tú estarías aquí-

¡Lo sé!- gritó para llorar más fuerte

¡Juro que si no estuviera atada te golpearía!- gritó con algo de gracia- Lens… prefiero estar yo aquí que tú- dijo y él la vio con pesar para abrazarla

¡Eres una tonta!- le gritó mientras lloraba- ¡No te vayas Lanes! ¡No te vayas!- pidió mientras ella trataba de abrazarlo pero no podía

Chicos…- dijo y Lenny se separó sentándose en la cama- Lenny… te quiero ¿Si? No lo olvides…- dijo y él afirmo para que luego volteara a mí- Core… Gracias… esto… ¿Cómo decirlo?- preguntó pero la bese.

Fue un beso delicado y más largo que el de antes. Necesidad. Necesitaba ese beso.

Yo igual- dije sonriendo después de separarme

Estuvimos hablando como 10 minutos tratando de simular como si no estuviera pasado nada, pero era casi imposible y más cuando los demás abrieron la puerta.

Chicos, hora de irse-

Yo me quedo- dijo Lenny

Lens…- se quejó Laney

Nada de "Lens" yo me quedo- Las miradas pasaron rápidamente a Jake y el doctor. Ellos suspiraron

Está bien…- dijo Jake resignado- Pero en otra habitación

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?-

Pues porque lo más probable es que…- decía el doctor hasta darse cuenta que Laney estaba ahí

Dígalo-

Bueno, que esta sea su última noche- sentenció creando un vacío en ambos… última noche

Vamos Corey, a casa- dijo mi padre

¿Tú, no vienes?-

No, me quedare… un rato más- dijo.

Yo me dirigí sin ningún problema a la puerta bajo la mirada extrañada de todos ¿Me iba sin ninguna resistencia? ¡Ja! ¿Quién dijo que me iba? Llegue a la puerta principal y le dije a un guardia que me quedaría y que Jake está de acuerdo con un tono de voz deprimente para que no se resistiera, en efecto, él afirmó y yo camine a paso lento a la habitación donde dejarían a Lenny, entré y esperé. Como 20 minutos después apareció Lenny en la oscuridad sin darse cuenta de mi presencia. Él venía deprimido, triste, enojado, en retrospectiva destruido. Se sentó en la cama y empezó a acariciar sus ojos para después llorar. Me sentía mal, lo que él necesitaba era desahogarse y yo se lo estaba impidiendo.

No te preocupes, estará bien- dije refiriéndome al futuro – Este donde este… Lo estará-

¿¡C-Corey!?- gritó exaltado

¡Shh…!-

¿¡Que haces aquí!?- susurró algo enojado

¡No me iba a ir así como así!-

¡Arrg!- gruñó mientras se tiraba de espaldas en la cama. Yo me sentí mal, ¿Acaso solo causo problemas?, él se dio cuenta de mi actitud – esto… ten- dijo mientras me ofrecía una almohada- Yo no creo dormir, pero, no te preocupes, te levantare cuando pase… algo- Yo afirmé y tomé la almohada para recostarme en el piso. ¿Frio, sucio? Sí. Pero estoy aquí.

¡Corey! ¡Corey! ¡Por el amor de dios, levántate!- gritó Lenny mientras lloraba, mis sentidos no estaban al cien, seguía dormido pero eso se pasó cuando escuché paso a fuera de gente corriendo y gritos… gritos de chica. Una chica la cual estaba pasando el peor dolor de su vida. Miré a Lenny que estaba moviéndose de un lado al otro frente a la puerta decidiendo si abrirla o no ¿Sera bueno verla justo ahora? ¿O recordarla como era… como es…?

¡Lenny!- gritó mi padre abriendo la puerta- ¿¡Corey!?

¿¡Qué diablos le está sucediendo!?- gritó el pelirrojo, mi padre no contesto y tanto Lenny como yo entendimos, Lenny se hizo hacia un lado pero mi padre lo detuvo

¿Estás seguro?- preguntó antes que los quejidos y gemidos de dolor volvieran

La he visto peor- mintió mientras sonreía y las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas incontrolablemente. Después salió con rumbo a la habitación, mi padre me volteo a ver mientras yo estaba en shock, viendo hacia ningún lado pero escuchando, en mi cabeza solo se repetían los gritos ¿O es que no para de gritar?... Maldita sea. Me levanté antes de que mi padre me dijera algo y corrí con lágrimas en los ojos por los mugrientos pasillos hasta entrar a la habitación.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraban, Jake que estaba mirando a la pared con la mano en los ojos, el doctor Lube que solo miraba la escena sabiendo el final, Raúl que miraba desde la esquina más remota con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras sostenía un arma y Lenny que estaba en recargando sus mano en los "pies" de la cama mientras veía como Laney se retorcía de dolor, apretaba sus manos alrededor de las cuerdas y rebotaba por la cama por el dolor que sentía tratando de huir. Él lloraba desconsoladamente mientras susurraba cosas inaudibles.

Yo estaba en shock, viéndola, con su cara llena de lágrimas de dolor mientras gritaba que ya no lo soportaba que la asesinaran o cosas por ese estilo. Mi padre llego y me dio media vuelta por lo que nuestras miradas cruzaron, me abrazó y yo empecé a llorar hasta que… paro.

**Si, aquí estoy de nuevo... Tengan un poco de paciencia. Lo bueno de un libro o una historia es el suspenso así que tranquilos... ** **Hago esto para que tengan curiosidad, solo esperen ¿Si?.**

**Sin más... Dejen Reviews y chao. **


	37. 37- Bienvenida a casa

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**37.- Bienvenida a casa:**

Paro.

Sus quejidos pararon.

Paro.

Sus llantos y gritos pararon.

Paro.

Su dolor paro.

Inmediatamente después de que todo eso pasara un silencio invadió el lugar, lo único que se escuchaba era como amanecía o como yo trataba de parar de llorar. Lenny estaba en shock, no se movía, no parpadeaba, solo veía enfrente de él. Su única familia viendo como yacía en una cama con una manga abajo mostrando la causa de todo esto. Una mordedura. Lo único que pude ver entre mi visión nublada fue la pulsera en el suelo.

Hora de la muerte- dijo el doctor antes de levantar su brazo y ver su muñeca- 6:52 de la mañana-

Lanes…- susurré abrazando a mi padre

¡Laney! ¡Hermanita! ¡Laney, no es gracioso! ¡Laney vuelve, maldita sea! ¡Abre los ojos!- gritó Lenny saliendo del shock mientras lloraba y subía sobre ella para tratar de despertarla- ¡Laney! ¡Laney!- gritaba con dolor en su voz, yo lloré más era horrible escucharlo, no podía más.

¡Que no se acerque a ella!- gritó el doctor. Jake cargo a Lenny por la cintura alejándolo mientras pataleaba y gritaba.

¡Laney! ¡Laney! ¡Laney! ¡Maldita sea, Laney!-

Shh… Lenny, tranquilo, todo está bien- le susurró Jake abrazándolo mientras él lloraba

Raúl tu turno- dijo el doctor

Con mucho gusto- dijo con una sonrisa cuando escuche como cargaba una pistola

¡No te atrevas a tocarla!- grité pero mi padre me detuvo - ¡No lo hagas! ¡No lo hagas!

Hey, Corey, tranquilo…-

Papá detenlo, por favor- le rogué viéndolo con mis ojos nublosos, él desvió la mirada

Esto es por mi brazo- sonrió colocando la pistola en su frente- adiós- burló

¡No la toques! ¡Aléjate, Raúl no la toques!- gritaba Lenny

Señor Riffin ¿Cree que pueda sacarlo de aquí, a ambos?- Él afirmó

¡No, no papá!- grité cuando me cargo para sacarme

¡Bájame! ¡Bájame! ¡Laney!- gritó Lenny

Adiós…- burló Raúl

¡Alto!- gritó el doctor

¡Genial! ¿¡Y ahora que!?-

Tal vez lo mejor sea esperar a que se convierta, ya sabe, para comprobar el tiempo-

Ella no es un conejillo de indias- aclaró Lenny despojándose de mi padre y parándose con dificultad en la puerta

No, ahora es un cuerpo inútil- dijo el doctor haciendo que Raúl riera y los demás nos sorprendiéramos

¡No vuelva a hablar así de ella!- grité cuando Lenny corrió hacia el doctor y le quito el arma a Raúl para amenazarlo

Vuélvalo a repetir- amenazó mientras el doctor empezaba a sudar y Jake se molestaba

¡Lenny, ya basta!-

¡No tiene derecho a decirle eso!- Decía él cuando una respiración agitada se escuchaba en la habitación… era ella

¡Dame esa maldita cosa, Nepp!- gritó Raúl

No.-

¡Dásela o nos condenaras a todos!- gritó Jake

¡Un momento! Su respiración no se está equilibrando- comentó el doctor

¡Claro! ¡Está muerta!- gritó Raúl

No, no, solo un vivo puede tener problemas de respiración-

¿Qué? ¿Acaso está diciendo que puede estar viva? - pregunté

Solo hay una manera de comprobarlo- dijo sacando una linterna pequeña y acercándose a ella

¡Doctor Lube! ¡No se acerque!- Él hizo caso omiso y llego junto a ella abriendo su ojo y guiando la luz por toda su pupila, nosotros veíamos impactados y con esperanza ¿Y si está viva…?

¿Laney…? Pequeña, ¿Me escuchas?-

¿E-estoy… estoy muerta?- preguntó sin abrir por completo los ojos y con dificultad

El silencio volvió a inundar la habitación ¿Durante cuánto tiempo? No lo sé, lo suficiente como para que Laney abriera los ojos y tratara de levantar la cabeza. Ella empezó a mover las extremidades en las cuales tenía un poco de movilidad como son los dedos o la cabeza.

¿L-Laney?- rompió el silencio el pelirrojo

¿Lenny?- preguntó por no poder levantar la cabeza para vernos- ¡Quítame estas cosas dije que te iba a golpear!- gritó sonriendo. Él se acercó casi corriendo pero el doctor lo detuvo

¡Espera muchacho! No sabemos si es alguna de las fases…-

Me arriesgare- soltó bufando mientras desataba las manos de Laney, el doctor le mandó miradas de auxilio a Jake pero él estaba tan confundido como nosotros. Cuando terminó ella se sentó casi al instante sobre la cama en una posición donde sus piernas aún estaban estiradas y empezó a mover las muñecas de un lado a otro al igual que la cabeza viendo a todos los presentes y deteniéndose en mí, ella abrió los ojos y empezó a buscar algo. La pulsera. La cual no pudo localizar porque Lenny se sentó junto a ella captando el espacio de la cama y la abrazó.

¿¡Sabes cuánto me asustaste!?- le gritó mientras ella correspondía

Lo sé, eras muy gracioso- río por lo que él la golpeó amistosamente en el brazo para luego sonreírse el uno al otro- te extrañe-

Si… yo igual, perdón- dijo ella abrazándolo

Bueno, chicos, esto aquí está "resuelto"- dijo Jake- ¡Vámonos!- gritó empujando a todos los adultos y Raúl afuera

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Así nada más!? ¡Deberíamos abrirla y disecarla!- gritó Raúl y Laney le mostro el dedo del medio aún sin despedirse del abrazo. Yo sonreí al verla así, estaba de nuevo aquí ¿Por qué? No lo sé y no me importa. Me empecé a dirigir hacia ella colocándome al lado de la cama parado y me agache por la pulsera.

Ten- ofrecí haciendo que se separaran del abrazo

Oh… gracias- sonrió sonrojada, pero me abalancé sobre ella abrazándola

Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso…- le susurré

No lo hare- dijo abrazando con más fuerza mi cuello

Oh, por cierto Laney- dijo Jake abriendo la puerta sin previo aviso haciendo que los 3 volteáramos y nosotros 2 nos separáramos.

Bienvenida a casa.-

**¿¡Ven!? ¡****Paciencia! No esta muerta ¿Enserio creían que soy tan mala? XD**

**bueno ya comenzó lo bueno y ultimo :0 **

**¡Dejen Reviews! ¡Chao! **


	38. 38- Felicidad entre pocos

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**38.- Felicidad entre pocos:**

Y eso fue lo que paso…-expliqué a mis amigos con una sonrisa gigantesca

¡Aww!- suspiró María feliz

Aja… eso no explica que hacemos aquí- repuso Matt

¿No es obvio? Vamos a darles una sorpresa cuando lleguen- sonrió Kim

Pero no saldrán hasta dentro de una semana- susurró Matt

Ya cállate Matt, todos sabemos que no quieres estar aquí porque por tu culpa Laney casi muere- culpó Nico algo sombrío haciendo callar a todos

En retrospectiva murió…- Señaló Kin antes de que Kim lo golpeara en el estómago- ¡Auch!

¿¡Qué no estás viendo el ambiente!?- Le gritó Kim mientras yo pensaba… Si Matt le contesta comenzara una guerra que no tendrá final

Y tú solo dices eso porque aún te gusta- señaló mientras Nico abría los ojos sorprendido… un momento

¿¡Gustar!? ¿¡Todavía!?-

¿¡Quien le contó!?- gritó Nico

¿¡Contarle que!?-

Ha, cierto, no te lo hemos dicho a ti. Nico y Laney fueron novios- explicó Cris sin mucho interés mientras yo abría la boca sorprendido

¿¡Por qué diablos yo no sabía de esto!?-

¡Porque se supone que ya lo habíamos olvidado!- gritó viendo a Cris enojado mientras yo me iba aún más enojado a sentarme en el sofá de los pelirrojos de brazos cruzados

Mira… Riffin está celoso- río Carrie

¡No lo estoy!-

¡Si lo estas!-

¡No!-

¡Sí!-

Chicos ya paren…- pidió Konnie

¡Tú cállate!- gritamos

¡No la calles!- gritó Kim

¡Sí!- Y así terminamos todos discutiendo excepto por Sam que no se había movido desde que terminé la historia

Oye, Sam, ¿Estas bien?- preguntó María haciendo que dejemos de discutir

¿Yo? Pues si… solo que… ¿No se les hace raro que Laney sea inmune, muriera y luego volviera?-

No-

La verdad es que no-

Ñe-

Oh… Bueno sigan con su discusión-

Gracias- dijimos irónicamente mientras volvíamos a pelear

Pasaron 10 minutos y no dejábamos de discutir, de hecho, pasamos a discusiones muy absurdas como que tipo de mono era mejor o que tan verde es el césped del parque…

¡Chicos! Nos dejaron salir unos días antes y…- gritó un pelirrojo que venía acompañado de una pelirroja abriendo la puerta de su casa apagando su tono de voz mientras se daba cuenta de la situación

Hogar, dulce hogar- sonrió Laney al ver a todos discutiendo

¡Y por eso el gorila sobreviviría más en el parque por su césped verde claro!- grité

¿¡Verde claro!? ¡Es oscuro! Y por eso el mono sobreviviría más tiempo- Dijo Carrie con superioridad

¿¡De qué diablos hablan!? Está científicamente comprobado que el verde del césped es verde césped- Se quejó Kin

¿Comprobado por quién?- preguntó Kim molesta

Por mí… Daa`-

¡Chicos!- gritó Laney

Shh… Cállate Laney ¿Qué no ves que estamos preparando algo para Laney?- preguntó Cris mientras todos sonreíamos al verla- Un momento… ¡Laney!- gritó haciéndonos reír

Después de los saludos y algunos llantos de alivio todos nos calmamos y nos sentamos para hablar.

¿Por qué te dejaron salir antes?- pregunté

¿Eh? A eso… Es que mientras vaya cada 2 días a dar pruebas de sangre todo estará bien-

¿Están buscando la cura?- preguntó Nico algo contento

Eso parece…- sonrío

Bueno chicos… el baño estaba muy limpio, lo extrañaba…- decía Matt saliendo del baño para luego ver a ambos pelirrojos y sonrojarse a la vez que asustarse por Lenny

Hola- saludó Laney mientras le daba un codazo a su amigo algo molesta por no saludar o por su mirada

Hola- saludó Lenny sin ánimos

Ho… Hola-

Parece que tu brazo esta mejor-

¿Eh? Ho… Si, gracias…- dijo algo apenado viendo todos los cortes y heridas que tenía Laney pensando que era su culpa. Ante esto nos inundó un silencio incomodo ya que era algo extraño

Y… bueno… ¿Algo interesante que ocurrió mientras no estábamos?- preguntó Lenny

¿¡Interesante!? ¡No teníamos idea de donde estaban ni como estaban! ¿¡Y aún preguntas si paso algo interesante!?- le gritó Carrie haciendo que los chicos riéramos… Estaba muerto

¿Sí?- preguntó para luego ver su cara y asustarse- No, no, no, ósea lo que trataba de decir… ¡En la cara no!- gritó pero Carrie lo abrazó tiernamente haciendo que algunas chicas suspiraran y que nosotros nos decepcionáramos

¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Así!? ¿¡Sin sangre!?- gritó Cris haciendo que todos riéramos excepto Matt que no se movía de su lugar que era al lado mío por lo que le di un pequeño codazo

¿Estás bien?- pregunté

¡Lo siento!- gritó levantándose violentamente para luego poner sus manos en su boca avergonzado y volverse a sentar lentamente mientras que todos volvíamos a callar

Esto… No hay problema… Supongo- sonrío Laney algo nerviosa

¿¡Que no hay problema!?- regañó Lenny mientras ella le mandaba una mirada asesina- Claro que no hay problema… jejeje. Ya me calló-

Así seguimos platicando como si nada hubiera pasado pero yo no podía quitar mi mirada de su brazo derecho que era el más lastimado y donde tenía la… marca, por decirlo de alguna manera al igual que tenía la pulsera ¿Eso la mantuvo viva? ¿Por eso… lucho?

¿Corey? ¿Corey? ¡Corey!- gritó María chasqueando los dedos frente mía

¿Sí?-

Ya vámonos- regañó mientras se dirigía a la puerta junto con Sam, yo los seguí la darme cuenta que ya nadie se encontraba ahí y que los pelirrojos estaba despidiéndolos en la puerta

Bien supongo que… Adiós-

Adiós… Core- despidió Laney antes de cerrar la puerta yo solo sonreí y repetí el Core durante todo el camino a casa… Era claro, lo extrañaba.

¿¡Estas bromeando!?- me gritó María

¡Claro que no! Yo no sabía lo de Nico ¿Qué tal si...?- fui interrumpido por un almohadazo que casi me hizo caer de la cama

¡Ni te atrevas a decirlo!-

¡Sam!- pedí ayuda

¡Sam!- gritó su pareja como pidiendo refuerzos; el susodicho suspiró irritado dejando a un lado el cómic que había leído y releído mil veces por el aburrimiento. Él se había convertido en el intermediario de nuestras peleas algo que no me beneficiaba ya que casi siempre se iba del lado de su novia.

Mari... Deja a Corey con sus problemas-

¡Gracias!-

¿¡Qué!? ¡Samuel!-

¡No me digas Samuel!-

¡No te pongas en mi contra!-

Aquí vamos de nuevo- rodé los ojos sabiendo lo que seguía. Una larga discusión que terminaría en lamentos para luego abrazarse, prometerse amor eterno y yo durmiendo en el sofá.

¡Y esas son las principales 50 razones por las que no deberías ponerte en mi contra!-

¡Sí pero yo...!-

¡Ay, ya por favor!- tomé mi almohada haciéndome el indignado mientras ellos me veían sorprendidos y confundidos

¿A qué te refieres?-

Van a pelear, luego se arrepentirán y yo terminare durmiendo en el sofá- Ellos se quedaron viéndome con los ojos y bocas abiertos- ¡Otra vez!- Replique. Los tengo justo donde los quería; Se sentirán tan avergonzados que dejaran de pelear y yo podré dormir en mi linda, linda cama. Sonreí al ver que cruzaron miradas y luego se sonrojaron.

¡Qué el niño piense así es tu culpa!- culpó María... ¿Niño?

¿¡Mi culpa!?- preguntó Sam indignado

¿Niño?-

¡Pues claro! No dejas de hablar en doble sentido-

Pienso que soy el sustituto de hijo en esta relación-

¡Pero tú me sigues la corriente!-

Estoy siendo ignorado- Como mi plan no funciono volví a tomar mi almohada y baje las escaleras para después recostarme en el sofá... Bueno, con el tiempo hasta parece cómodo.

Desperté al escuchar como alguien movía las latas de comida de la cocina, no me exalte, hoy mi madre descansa. Mi madre salió de la cocina con un delantal innecesario ya que desde que empezó todo esto el único "platillo" que ha hecho son los Hot Cakes y eso fue hace meses.

Hola hijo- saludó feliz- ¿Por qué dormiste aquí?- Creo que empieza a sospechar

En la noche escuché algo, baje y al no ver nada me acosté aquí- Si, y con estas excusas tan estúpidas claro que sospecharía, pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Hace 10 "momentos de sofá" como me gusta llamarlo, se me agotaron las excusas creíbles.

¿Bajaste con la almohada?-

Necesitaba un arma- dije con confusión ¡Estúpido!

Aja...- repuso mostrando su poco convencimiento- Bueno, iré a levantar a María. Creo que necesitaba algunas hierbas para su "Materia futuro"- Sonrió, parece que a mamá ya se le pego.

¡No!- grité ¿¡Y ahora!?

¿Por?-

Esto...- Piensa, Corey, ¡Piensa!- Y-yo tengo que despertar a Sam... Esto... De pasada despertamos a María. Íbamos a jugar fútbol ¡Sí! ¡Eso, fútbol!-

Ya veo...- Posicionó su mano en su barbilla como su peinara una barba imaginaria

¿Qué haces...?-

Nada, ve, anda-

¿Ok...?-

Subí las escaleras con dirección al mi habitación, o bueno, mi habitación que parece de Sam y María. Abrí la puerta lentamente para después entrar y cerrarla a mis espaldas con la misma delicadeza, mire las camas unidas y visualice a Sam y María abrazados. Sam tomando a María de la cintura y ambos sonriendo con una cara de tranquilidad y seguridad que muy pocas personas sienten ahora o muy pocas personas pueden lograr esos sentimientos en otros. Ellos se aman, de eso estoy seguro, se hacen felices entre sí y darían la vida por el otro.

Sonreí al verlos así, son mis amigos después de todo y verlos felices en situaciones así es... Lindo, después pensé ¿Algún día yo viviré esa situación?

_Lanes..._

**¿Me extrañaron? Pues yo sí n-n **

**Se que tardé... mucho XD pero en mi mente que creo que tiene un poco de retrasito solo faltaba UN capítulo para acabar pero no XD así que aquí esta -3- **

**Sin mas preámbulo, me alegro volver ¡Dejen Reviews! ¡Chao! **


	39. 39- Segundo semestre

disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos dueños y/o creadores de Grojband

**¡Bienvenidos!**

**39.- Segundo semestre: **

¡Ya despierten!- grité con la intención de asustarlos lo cual funciono creando una sonrisa burlona de mi parte

¿¡Qué te pasa!?- preguntó enojado

¿Qué, que me pasa? ¡La próxima vez tendré que decirle a mi madre que un gorila me atacó para ir abajo!-

¿Y porque no te vas con Trina?- hice cara de asco- No es tan mala idea…- se desilusionó la chica

Vámonos- sonreí mientras tomaba una pequeña mochila del suelo

¿A dónde?-

A jugar fútbol- respondí como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo

Salimos bajo la mirada de mi madre algo confusa por lo que los tres sonreímos tímidamente y salimos confundidos. Cuando llegamos al parque vimos el balón y luego cruzamos miradas

¿Solo nosotros 3?- pregunté

Bueno podemos buscar a Cris y a Nico pero…- fue interrumpido por unos gritos de chica, volteamos al unísono para toparnos a Laney caminando enojada con pasos firmes y Lenny detrás de ella

Tranquila, no es para tanto…-

¿¡Qué no es para tanto!? ¡No me dejan entrar a la estúpida tienda!-

¿Hola…?- saludé con confusión

Ah, hola Core- saludó con enojo en su voz

¿Qué paso?- preguntó Sam. Laney abrió la boca y levantó el dedo tratando de explicarlo pero Lenny la calló.

Yo lo digo, tú exageras-

Yo exagero- dijo con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos

Bueno, el señor Bell no deja que Laney entré a la tienda por miedo…-

¿Miedo?-

¡Ese maldito de Raúl dice que soy un fenómeno!- gritó

Tranquila, no es para tanto…- apoyé abrazándola por los hombros

Ahh…- suspiró- Cuando vea a Raúl lo mataré- sonrío

¿Se quedan a jugar?- preguntó María sonriendo

No… tenemos que ir a lo de la sangre con el doctor Lube- contestó Lenny

Tengo- corrigió

Tenemos. Ahora, ¡Vámonos!- gritó mientras empujaba a la pelirroja con dirección hacia la casa del doctor Lube

Está bien…- sonreí poco convencido

Los días pasaron y cada día Laney estaba de un humor más… apagado, por decirlo de alguna manera así que decidí hablar con ella después de clases.

Hola Lanes, ¿Vienes a jugar?- pregunté colocándome frente a ella que estaba sentada mientras le mostraba el balón de forma amistosa.

Emm… No creo Core, estoy algo cansada-

Ya veo… ¿Te pasa algo?-

No, no, para nada- sonrió

Ok… entonces te veo luego- sonreí poco convencido

Está bien… adiós- Se levantó y empezó a caminar mientras yo no separaba la vista de ella y al darme cuenta que ya no estaba cerca grité.

¡Lenny!-

¡Arrg! ¡Estoy al lado tuyo!-

Ah, cierto- sonreí y él suspiro irritado

¿Qué quieres?-

¿Qué le pasa a Laney?-

Oh… Nada, o eso supongo-

¿Supones?-

Bueno, la verdad no tengo idea, creo que es culpa del doctor-

Al grano-

Ha estado citando a Laney muchas veces para los estudios-

¿Y?-

Muchas veces- hizo énfasis en "Muchas" – Y la mayoría de las veces termina sin un litro de sangre-

Vaya… ¿Y pronto tendrán la cura? ¿O por lo menos se acercan a ella?-

Si te digo la verdad, no creo que puedan conseguirla. No aquí-

Wow…-

Si…-

¡Chicos! ¡A jugar!- gritó Sam desde las canchas

¡Vamos!- grité y empezamos a correr hacia ellos.

Llegamos al verano, risas, calor y helados deliciosos nos esperan… O bueno, así sería si no estuviéramos en el fin del mundo. Me pregunto si aquí hay vacaciones de verano, no deben de faltar mucho para ellas.

Llegando a la escuela nos detuvieron en la puerta por… la maestra de historia.

Hola niños- saludó sonriente poniendo su mano frente a nosotros 3 y sonreía… Estoy convencido, ella es bipolar.

Ho-hola-

Tienen que pasar a la materia futuro- sonrió

Pero hoy toca hasta…-

¡Ahora!-

¡Si señora!- La maestra nos miró indignada pero no alcanzó a decirnos nada porque salimos corriendo de ahí

¿Por qué creen que quieran que vayamos a la materia futuro?- preguntó María

Algún aviso… Supongo- contesté

O un examen sorpresa- Sam abrió la boca sorprendido por su afirmación y yo hice lo mismo mientras María miraba con vergüenza

¡Vamos a morir!- gritó a punto de llorar

¡Sí!- contesté haciendo lo mismo

¿Acaso están a punto de llorar?-

¡Vamos a morir!- gritamos viéndola a los ojos

Aja… Adiós- despidió entrando a su aula

Bueno… buena suerte- sonrió Sam antes de entrar a su aula y yo proseguí mi camino. Entré al gimnasio y vi a todos sentados en las gradas pero ni rastro de la señorita Brown por lo que me senté al lado de Laney que estaba más activa de lo normal

Buenos días- saludé

Hola- sonrió

¿Y ahora porque tan contenta?-

Ya no tengo que ir con el doctor- Empezó a hacer un bailecito de la victoria

¿Encontraron la cura?- pregunté ilusionado pero a ella se le borro su sonrisa y se mostró normal

Pues, la verdad, no lo sé-

Vaya… Oye, Lanes-

Dime- Muy bien, es hora. Esos besos no fueron nada y es hora de dejar todo claro.

Quisiera que habláramos sobre…- Ella sonrió ¿Acaso a ella… le gusto?

¡Laney! ¿¡Apoco ya encontraron la cura!?- interrumpió Cris estrujándola mientras la tomaba de los hombro e iba acompañado de Nico que tan solo se quedó parado al lado de las gradas viéndome. Desde de la noticia se ha apartado y no entiendo porque, a mí no me importa mientras no vuelva a sentir nada por ella. Ella es mía.

¡No sé!- gritó enojada

No me grites- se quejó sentándose entre los 2 mientras ambos le mandábamos miradas asesinas

Esto… Cris…- dijo Laney

Dime- sonrió inocente

No pues nada, solo que ¡Largo!-

¿Por qué tan agresiva?-

Sí, ¿Acaso interrumpimos algo?- preguntó Nico

Pues… sí- contestó y él puso una cara rara. Cris lo notó

¡Vamos chicos! Somos amigos, podemos saber- Sonrió Cris tratando de apoyar a su amigo

Enserio chicos, solo quiero hablar con…- La maestra entrando al gimnasio ¿¡Acaso jamás podre terminar una conversación!?

¡Muy bien chicos, a sus asientos!-

¿Cuáles?- preguntó Cris con gracia causando algunas risas entre los demás

Que graciosito… ¿Quiere un castigo?-

¡No, señora! –

¡Pues vete a sentar!-

S-sí- contestó ya nervioso

Bueno chicos, de seguro se preguntaran porque los citamos aquí si hoy no nos tocaba tan temprano. Pues adivinen-

¿¡Examen sorpresa!?- grité aterrado

¿¡Nuevas armas!?-

¡Una película de amor!- gritó Cris creyendo que todos lo apoyarían… Pobrecillo. Todos se le quedaron viendo raro, incluso la maestra

¿Qué?- preguntó

Nada, prosiga por favor- Río nervioso

Bien… Pues ¡Felicidades!- gritó dejándonos a todos confundidos haciendo que varias personas que no estaban poniendo atención se acomodaran en la grada y pusiera la misma cara de confusión que todos los demás

¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Lenny

Pues que ya son parte del segundo semestre- Nos guiño un ojo… ¿Qué?

¿¡Puede explicarse mejor!?-

No me grite. Lo que pasa es que ustedes han pasado al segundo semestre, es decir, la segunda fase de su entrenamiento y eso implica, entre otras cosas uno que otro servicio comunitario- La sonrisa de todos los rostros desaparecieron- Ah, y poder salir a algunas exploraciones para acostumbrar…- La maestra no pudo terminar por el grito que dio Cris de emoción

¡Siií! ¡Wooouu! ¡Vamos a salir! ¡Eh! ¡Vamos a salir! ¡Eh!- empezó a cantar mientras se le unía Nico, Kim y Carrie al igual que se levantaba y empezaba a bailar por todos lados. Por la parte de los pelirrojos, en una de ellas su cara era de algo de aburrimiento, nada iba a cambiar solo que ahora haría servicio comunitario, de parte del chico su cara era hasta de un poco de enojo, no solo ahora tendría que hacer servicio comunitario si no que lo más probable es que no se pueda negar por llevarlos a todos como guías. Por mi lado estaba algo nervioso, los demás estaban felices porque jamás habían salido, jamás se habían topado con uno de ellos y jamás habían visto como a una persona que querían y conocían derramaba su sangre porque una bestia se la estaba arrancando. Ni si quiera creo que hayan visto sangre más lejos que la de una cortada o de su nariz. Además salir después de tanto tiempo y después de lo que le paso a Laney me pone aún más nervioso ¿Nos podría pasar algo así? O peor ¿Le podría volver a pasar?

¡Cris! ¡Estas castigado!-

¡Pero…!-

¡No me levantes la voz jovencito!- se giró a ver a los demás "bailarines"- Y ustedes, si no los veo sentados en 5 segundos se quedaran castigados igual- Inmediatamente después de terminar su frase salieron corriendo a la primera grada que vieron mientras a nosotros 3 se nos escapaban unas risitas

Bueno, como decía antes de que me interrumpieran- Se le quedó viendo feo a Cris y el solo desvió la mirada- Las exploraciones no serán ni semanales, no tendrán horario pero no serán frecuentes, por ahora es todo ¿Alguna pregunta? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Bien. Pueden salir-

Pero no son ni las 9…- Dudo Nico

¿Quiere quedarse aquí con Cris?- ha Cris se le ilumino la mirada ¿Acaso su mejor amigo perdería su día libre por él?

¡Voy a jugar fútbol! ¿¡Alguien viene!?- sonrió nervioso mientras la maestra asentía y Cris le mandaba miradas asesinas

Traidor.- Se quejó Cris

¡Pueden irse!-

Ya después de salir, los 6 que quedamos nos ubicamos fuera de la escuela a platicar un rato

Bueno, iré a jugar con unos amigos ¿Alguien viene?- preguntó Nico

Lo siento, voy a una cita con Carrie- sonrió Lenny mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a Carrie y ella se sonrojaba

Pff… Cursis- se quejó Laney

Aww… ¿Celos?- preguntó Lenny con gracia

Ya quisieras-

¿Y ustedes, chicos?-

No, iré a aburrirme a mi casa- río Laney

Y yo… Ya veré- sonreí, tenía un plan

Bien, luego me alcanzas ¡Adiós!-

¡Adiós!- despedimos al unísono

Pues nosotros los vemos luego-

No se diviertan tanto, por favor. Sigo viviendo con Lenny y que te despierte la maldita puerta a las 4 de la mañana no es gracioso- no pude evitar reír y malpensar en ese momento

Ja-Ja Qué graciosa eres- dijo Carrie con sarcasmo

¿Verdad que sí?- sonrió

¡Adiós!-

Bueno… supongo que me tengo que ir…-

Sí… aunque… Ayer me di cuenta de una película en el cuarto de Trina y quizás, tú… por el aburrimiento, ósea, digo, si quieres… Como amigos, claro… Ir a verla a mi casa- Malditos nervios

Sí… me gustaría- sonrió y por efecto involuntario tome su mano que se volvió suave y fresca al contacto. Sentí sus nervios y los míos pero era una sensación que no quería cambiar. No quería cambiar nunca.

¿Nos vamos?- sonreí

S-sí-

¡Hey chicos!- gritó la maestra desde la puerta que aunque nos sorprendió no hizo que nos soltáramos. Supongo, que ninguno de los 2 quería hacerlo. Al ver que no nos soltamos si no que apretamos la mano con más fuerza como si fuera lo más importante de nuestra vida nos miramos, sonreímos y suspiramos, casi todo al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa que nadie nos quitaría.

Se me olvido decirles.-

_Bienvenidos al segundo semestre_

**Ya se que tarde pero no fue adrede, se me perdió la inspiración. Quería que como fue el ULTIMO capítulo quería que tuviera de todo y que fuera mucho más largo. Sin más aquí lo dejo. No se cuando pueda traer la segunda temporada o segunda parte como quieran decirle pero no tardaré mucho, si se aburren pueden checar la nueva historia que estoy haciendo.**

**Una ultima cosa, me gustaría saber si les gusto, de verdad esto es tan importante porque aunque no sea el final de la historia es la primera vez que "termino" un Fic ****y al ser ustedes lo que dejan y dan el apoyo pues me gustaría ver sus opiniones. **

**¡Muchisimas gracias por el apoyo! ¡Dejen Reviews! ¡Esperen la próxima temporada!**

**¡Adiós! -3-**


End file.
